Po trupach do celu
by MilaRay
Summary: Czasami trzeba uważać na to czego sobie życzymy. Zwłaszcza, jeśli mamy sześć lat i niemal nieograniczoną moc do wykorzystania. Niekiedy dostajemy od losu coś nieoczekiwanego. A coś, co z pozoru wydaje się zupełnie chybione, może mieć poważne skutki w przyszłości.
1. INFO

**Tytuł serii:** PARADOKS CZASU  
**Część pierwsza:** PO TRUPACH DO CELU

**Ostrzeżenia:** Time travel, non-canon, insanity, powerful Harry, violence, explicit language, alternate universe

**Parring:** brak, docelowo TMR/HP, LV/HP

**NOTKA WSTĘPNA:**

Witajcie.

Kilkukrotnie podczas czytania różnych fafniction przewinęła mi się - mniej lub bardziej rozbudowana - postać Evana Rosiera. Bywa, że jest on przedstawiany jako szaleniec i chyba ujęła mnie właśnie ta świeżość, nieprzewidywalność, zaburzenie wzorca... Zdaje się, że chciałam obłąkanego Evana dla siebie. Tak zaczęła się właśnie ta historia.

Wszelkie podobieństwa do innych historii są niezamierzone, a wszystko ma swój cel. Jak to mówią, nic nie dzieje się przypadkowo.


	2. PROLOG

Bartemiusz Crouch Junior przemierza korytarze w swoim, zdawałoby się, idealnym przebraniu. Eliksir wielosookowy działa dokładnie tak jak powinien i dzięki niemu udaje mu się zwieść samego Albusa Dumbledore'a, choć gra przecież jednego z jego dobrych przyjaciół – Alastora Moody'ego. Najwyraźniej nie znają się aż tak dobrze, by dyrektor wychwycił różnicę.

Jest jednak ktoś w Hogwarcie, kto spędza mu sen z powiek i sprawia, że staje się nierozważny, a to może zaszkodzić wszelkim planom. Barty rozgląda się nerwowo wokół, ale zamek pozostaje opustoszały jak zwykle o tak późnej porze. Większość mieszkańców śpi zapewne po kolejnym, ciężkim dniu zajęć. Proteza nogi jaką musiał przywdziać, działa mu na nerwy i utrudnia swobodne poruszanie się, nie mówiąc już o stukocie, który towarzyszy każdemu krokowi, niosąc się echem po całym piętrze. Z największą przyjemnością zrzuciłby już tą obcą powłokę z pokiereszowaną, poznaczoną bliznami twarzą, a odzyskanie brakującej części nosa byłoby wyłącznie miłym dodatkiem. Żałuje natomiast, że musiałby zapewne rozstać się również z magicznym okiem, które nadal uznaje za naprawdę przydatny wynalazek.

Wreszcie dociera do własnych kwater, z ulgą zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Zabezpiecza je wieloma zaklęciami, których ściągnięcie zajmuje przynajmniej kilka minut, żeby zdążyć ponownie przywdziać swoje przebranie w razie niespodziewanej wizyty. Opada na fotel z ciężkim westchnieniem, ocierając spocone z wysiłku czoło i zabiera się za zdejmowanie sztucznej nogi. Ma już tylko chwilę, żeby pozbyć się wszelkich dodatków na czas powrotu do własnej postaci.

Jego żołądek ściska się nieprzyjemnie z nerwów na samą myśl o nadchodzącej godzinie. Zaledwie wczoraj o świcie wysłał sowę z prośbą o rozmowę z najbardziej niebezpiecznym człowiekiem na tej planecie. Już nawet Czarny Pan wydaje się bardziej zrównoważony i przewidywalny, choć zapewne rozerwałby go na strzępy, słysząc podobną opinię lub – co gorsza – zgodziłby się z nim. Twierdząca odpowiedź pojawiła się zadziwiająco szybko i wtedy wydawała się koić jego nerwy, ale teraz przyprawia go jedynie o mdłości.

Barty zaciska zęby, kiedy jego ciałem wstrząsa dreszcz, tuż przed tym jak zaczyna powracać do normalnej postaci. Nie jest to przyjemne doświadczenie i raczej bolesne, ale jego umysł błądzi innymi ścieżkami, skutecznie odwracając uwagę.

Wierzy, że uda mu się załatwić sprawę w odpowiedni sposób, czyli bez większego uszczerbku na zdrowiu. Mimo wszystko, nie chce się narażać na gniew swojego Pana. Nie jest przecież samobójcą. Chociaż… ostatnio podjęte decyzje mogą świadczyć na jego niekorzyść i ktoś postronny miałby prawo uznać go za niepoczytalnego. Przebiera się w swoje własne szaty, ukrywane bezpiecznie w zaczarowanym kufrze, gdzie przetrzymuje również prawdziwego Szalonookiego.

Bierze głęboki wdech, próbując przekonać samego siebie, że nie ma innego wyjścia. Może rzeczywiście tak jest, a może po prostu nie chce utracić wiary jaką Czarny Pan pokłada w jego poczynaniach. Ostatecznie decydując się iść za ciosem, klęka przy kominku, wrzucając w ogień nieco proszku fiuu i mamrocze pod nosem odpowiedni adres.

Jego głowa pojawia się w obcym miejscu, wznosząc w górę nieco popiołu i iskier. Z trudem tłumi kichnięcie.

_\- Pewnego dnia pajączek… -_ Ciche, melodyjne nucenie rozbrzmiewa w pokoju, przyprawiając go o dreszcz niepokoju. Barty zna tą notabene mugolską piosenkę dla dzieci, ponieważ Evan z sobie tylko znanych powodów wielokrotnie do niej wracał w przeszłości.

Jego wzrok przyzwyczaja się wreszcie do panującego wokół półmroku i dopiero wtedy dostrzega mężczyznę siedzącego przy stole z nogami położonymi niedbale na blacie. Długimi palcami, które do złudzenia przypominają pajęcze odnóża, gładzi niewielkie ostrze, by zaraz przesunąć po nim ostrzałką, prowokując tym samym nieprzyjemny zgrzyt. _\- …się w rynnie śliskiej skrył…_

\- Rosier – rzuca w przestrzeń Barty, z trudem uprzednio przełykając ślinę. – Mam mało czasu, a to jest ważne. Mógłbyś, proszę, choć na moment powstrzymać swoje szaleństwo?

Evan zdaje się w ogóle go nie słyszeć, choć może tylko go ignoruje.

_\- Wtem deszczyk spadł… -_ kontynuuje niezrażony, kołysząc się lekko do rytmu. _\- … i wnet pajączka zmył!_

Z ostatnim słowem jego głos się zmienia, nabierając szorstkiego, niskiego tonu tuż przed tym jak wbija krótki sztylet w stół silnym, gwałtownym ruchem. Nadal jednak się nie odwraca ani nawet nie zerka przez ramię. Przydługie włosy sięgające ramion opadają mu na twarz, skutecznie kryjąc jej wyraz.

\- Czego chcesz? – warczy z niezadowoleniem.

Barty zamiera na moment, wstrzymując oddech. Obmyślał przebieg tej rozmowy całymi godzinami, układając sobie w głowie starannie dobraną przemowę, a kiedy przychodzi co do czego, zupełnie zapomina własnego języka. Nie tak to miało wyglądać.

\- On wie, Rosier – wydusza wreszcie z siebie pierwsze słowa. – Potter wie, że nie jestem prawdziwym Moodym.

Mężczyzna przy stole wystukuje palcami jakiś skomplikowany rytm.

\- Skąd ta pewność? – W jego głos wkrada się kpiąca nuta, jakby uważał, że Barty może mieć po prostu urojenia.

\- Obserwuje mnie nieustannie od kiedy pojawiłem się w Hogwarcie.

Kolejna minuta ciszy zdaje się przeciągać w nieskończoność.

\- A wziąłeś pod uwagę, że może zwyczajnie jest zainteresowany aurorem o reputacji szaleńca?

Crouch gryzie się w język nim z jego ust wymyka się coś nieodpowiedniego. Ty akurat wiesz wszystko na ten temat, prawda?– myśli kwaśno, ale racjonalnie rzecz biorąc, woli zachować przytyk dla siebie. Ma na to wystarczająco dużo instynktu samozachowawczego, choć – kto wie – może Evan ostatecznie uznałby to za zabawne.

\- Nie, to nie to – zaprzecza wreszcie. – Jest nieufny i podejrzliwy. W zeszłym tygodniu natknąłem się na niego, kiedy wracał do wieży. Mijając mnie, rzucił mimochodem: niektóre potwory potrafią ukraść czyjąś twarz. – Oddycha głęboko kilkakrotnie nim jest gotów kontynuować. – Musi wiedzieć! Wczoraj wyraźnie czułem jego magię… to dziwne… jakby rzeczywiście dotknął mojej ręki, kiedy przerywał klątwę. A siedział z samego tyłu! Kiedy wszyscy wyszli, podszedł do biurka i powiedział: Ja bym uważał z tym badaniem granic. Dyrektor może i jest teraz ślepy, ale nie pozostanie taki na wieczność.

Evan wreszcie odwraca głowę w jego kierunku z żywym zainteresowaniem. Szczerzy swoje białe, równe zęby w uśmiechu, zdając się być naprawdę rozbawionym, ale to nie wyraz jego twarzy przeraża Croucha, tylko oczy. Zimne i puste… nieludzkie. Widywał takie wyłącznie u tych, którzy doświadczyli pocałunku dementora.

\- Co robisz w Hogwarcie, Barty? – pyta nagle, zmieniając temat, po czym wstaje rozprostować nogi. Zbliża się do kominka, wyglądając przy tym jak drapieżnik namierzający swoją ofiarę. – Jaki jest plan Czarnego Pana?

Crouch mruga zdezorientowany, po czym drży na samą myśl o wyjawieniu czegokolwiek.

\- J-ja nie… nie mogę ci powiedzieć – mamrota gorączkowo. – On… on zabiłby mnie za zdradę.

Evan znajduje się tuż przed nim w dosłownie ułamku sekundy, po czym szarpie go za włosy, unosząc jego głowę nad palenisko. Zdaje się zupełnie nie przejmować płomieniami liżącymi leniwie jego palce, choć z pewnością muszą sprawiać mu ból.

\- Chętnie go wyręczę – cedzi ostro, podczas gdy Barty z całych sił zapiera się o kominek po drugiej stronie połączenia. Przerażony wytrzeszcza oczy, a zaskoczone sapnięcie roznosi wokół tumany popiołu przez co krztusi się i charczy. W końcu Rosier puszcza go, wstaje i wybucha śmiechem, odrzucając głowę w tył. – Mógłbym – zapewnia go po chwili.

\- A może sam go zapytaj? – pyta Crouch ochryple, kiedy udaje mu się już wypluć popiół z ust. Strach zostawia na jego języku goryczkowaty posmak. Wie, że Evan ma nie całkiem równo pod sufitem, ale nie podejrzewał, że aż w takim stopniu. Ten facet jest kompletnie szalony.

\- Nie ma ucieczki przed pająkami – rzuca Rosier lekko, pozornie bez żadnego związku. Obserwuje swojego gościa drapieżnym spojrzeniem. – Wiem czego chcesz. I dostaniesz to jako zapłatę za dawną przysługę. Od tego momentu jesteśmy kwita, czy to jasne?

Barty potakuje nieznacznie głową, choć niezbyt podoba mu się ten układ. Ma świadomość, że ich następne spotkanie może przynieść mu śmierć, jeśli Evan będzie w złym nastroju. A bywa w takowym raczej często.

\- Zaproś pana Pottera na szlaban jutrzejszego wieczoru. Będę tam.

Chce zapytać o jakieś szczegóły, o jakikolwiek zarys planu, ale nie zdąża. Rosier wyciąga różdżkę i mamrota zaklęcie przez co Crouch ląduje z powrotem w swoim gabinecie. I gdy tak leży na lodowatej posadzce, dysząc ciężko, podczas gdy jego serce wali w piersi jak oszalałe… w tle rozbrzmiewa dalsza część piosenki o pająku. Zdaje się, że tym razem wyjątkowo udaje mu się uniknąć śmierci. Nie jest tylko pewny czy to taka wspaniała wiadomość.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu, Evan odczuwa szczery niepokój i towarzyszące mu nieznane poczucie zagubienia. Coś umyka jego uwadze, jakiś… nieodzowny element układanki.

W ciągu ostatnich ośmiu lat zdaje się podejmować naprawdę dziwaczne decyzje i wciąż nie rozgryzł dlaczego. W jego umyśle, skryte pod wieloma sieciami stworzonymi dla własnego bezpieczeństwa, tudzież pewnego rodzaju rozrywki, zieją potężne wyrwy w pamięci. Luki, jakby żywcem wydarte z głowy, choć przecież nie ma takiej możliwości. Szczyci się swoimi umiejętnościami, pozostając daleko poza wszelkim zasięgiem ewentualnej destrukcji. Nie zna też nikogo, kto z własnej woli chciałby w ogóle dostać się do wnętrza jego mózgu, już nie wspominając o jakiejkolwiek próbie ingerowania w zawartość. Nawet Czarny Pan stara się tam nie zaglądać.

Tak czy inaczej, szybko odkrywa, że każdy ruch kierowany jest irracjonalnymi przeczuciami i pokręconym instynktem, a jednak wygląda na to, iż do czegoś zmierza. Jedno posunięcie prowadzi do następnego, tworząc swego rodzaju niezidentyfikowany wzorzec.

Evan wzdycha cierpiętniczo, gwałtownym gestem wyrywając z blatu ostry jak brzytwa sztylet, po czym podrzuca go w górę niczym niegroźną zabawkę i łapie bez większego problemu. Skóra na jego palcach przybiera czarną, spopieloną barwę, piekąc irytująco. emNiech cię szlag, Barty/em, myśli.

Śmieszy go nieco ta ślepa lojalność wobec Czarnego Pana. Nie jest zwolennikiem bezkrytycznie wypełniającym rozkazy i często podąża własnymi ścieżkami, co w jakimś stopniu okazuje się do zaakceptowania o ile pozostaje przydatny. Lubi myśleć, że jest niezastąpiony i nikt jak dotąd nie wyprowadza go z tego toku rozumowania. Gra swoją rolę bezbłędnie, stwarza odpowiednie pozory i doprowadza towarzyszy do białej gorączki. Utożsamia się z czystym, nieprzewidywalnym szaleństwem, podejmując decyzje pod wpływem chwili, choć nigdy nie są one zupełnie nieprzemyślane. Zaprzęga swój nieprzeciętny umysł do nieustannej pracy, rozważania ewentualnych korzyści. Jest mu łatwiej, ponieważ niczego się nie boi.

Nadal nie potrafi logicznie wytłumaczyć jakim cudem mroczny znak któregoś dnia zniknął z jego ramienia. Tak po prostu, bez jakiegokolwiek uprzedzenia. Czarny Pan był wściekły i podejrzliwy, jakby Evan w jakimkolwiek stopniu zawinił. Oburzające! W końcu jednak wrócił do łask, więc nie ma potrzeby roztrząsać niewygodnego tematu.

\- Harry Potter – rzuca krótko w pustą przestrzeń, marszcząc przy tym czoło i smakując wypowiedzianych głośno słów na języku. Ciepłe, nienazwane uczucie lokuje się gdzieś na wysokości klatki piersiowej, zbijając go z pantałyku. Naprawdę wierzy, że Crouch się nie myli. Potter drażni się z nim, jakby sam prosił się tym o obecność Rosiera. Ta myśl wydaje się nierealna, ale z jakiegoś powodu również niezwykle właściwa. Przyjemna, rzekłby nawet.

_\- Wyszło słoneczko i woda wyschła w krąg –_ nuci pod nosem ciąg dalszy ulubionej przyśpiewki, uspokajając tym swój rozchwiany umysł. Czeka na niego wyzwanie, którego nie potrafi sobie odmówić i musi być na nie absolutnie przygotowany. Potrzebuje maksymalnego skupienia. _– Po chwili już pajączek znów się po rynnie piął…_

Evan nie może się już doczekać, więc kiedy następnego dnia spotyka się z Crouchem w Zakazanym Lesie, groteskowy uśmiech nawet na moment nie znika z jego twarzy. Ma przeczucie, że wydarzy się coś niezwykłego. Czuje mrowienie w kościach na samą myśl o przeróżnych scenariuszach zaprzątających od rana jego głowę. Jest tak blisko, niemal na wyciągnięcie ręki. Ten dzień zdaje się przeważyć szalę, zdecydować o dalszej przyszłości. Nie boi się tego, co zbliża się nieuchronnie. Nie istnieje bowiem rzecz, przed którą by się cofnął. Nie on. Nie w tej rzeczywistości.

Skóra na policzkach Barty'ego aż napina się w odpowiedzi na wyraźne zdenerwowanie, kiedy spory worek upada tuż obok jego nogi. Zadowolony z siebie Evan odsuwa się od drzewa, którego fakturę od kwadransa bada w skupieniu palcami, po czym zdecydowanie narusza przestrzeń osobistą znerwicowanego Croucha. Pociąga nosem w okolicach jego szyi, rejestrując nagłą sztywność w postawie swojego towarzysza.

\- Pachniesz strachem – oznajmia rozpromieniony. – Przepysznie! Niemal nie mogę się powstrzymać.

Piegi na twarzy mężczyzny bledną, kiedy próbuje zrozumieć sens tych słów, ale dalsze obcowanie w towarzystwie Rosiera coraz bardziej przekracza jego wytrzymałość psychiczną. Zaczyna marzyć by to wszystko się skończyło. Żałuje natomiast, że nie wypił czegoś mocnego, co pozwoliłoby mu przetrwać całe szaleństwo, na które zdecydował się z własnej woli.

Unosi drżącą dłoń, w której ściska flakonik wypełniony eliksirem wielosokowym. Wciąż może się wycofać, zrezygnować z tego przedsięwzięcia, choć woli nawet nie wyobrażać sobie reakcji Evana na odwołanie prośby o pomoc. Robię to dla powodzenia misji, powtarza nieustannie w myślach.

\- Idź i dowiedz się czy nasz Pan czegoś nie potrzebuje – mówi Rosier wesoło, przechwytując szklany przedmiot. – Dam ci znać, kiedy skończę.

Barty waha się na ułamek sekundy, po czym potrząsa głową. W tym momencie pragnie tylko zapomnieć, że cokolwiek się wydarzyło. Oczywiście nie zamierza informować Pana o czymkolwiek co właśnie ma tu miejsce, więc zaczeka po prostu w jakiejś podrzędnej gospodzie, upijając się do nieprzytomności.

\- Potter zjawi się w moim gabinecie za pół godziny – informuje go na jednym wdechu, po czym odwraca się na pięcie i znika między drzewami tak szybko, jakby od tego zależało jego życie.

Evan wzrusza ramionami, wypijając eliksir. Nowa, ciekawa, a przede wszystkim eksperymentalna rola zasługuje na dokładne przygotowanie. Lubi tą nutkę niebezpieczeństwa, powiew świeżości naruszający nudnawą rzeczywistość. Kompletuje więc przebranie bez pośpiechu, z właściwą sobie starannością. Zawsze przestrzega zasad gry, a ta właśnie się rozpoczyna.

Hogwart wygląda identycznie jak za czasów jego młodości. Wciąż pachnie nieco wilgocią, zmurszałym kamieniem i starością, ale wiążą się z tym wspaniałe wspomnienia. Evan upaja się doznaniami, krocząc dobrze znanymi korytarzami, choć czuje, jakby minęło zaledwie kilka miesięcy od kiedy jego stopa przekroczyła ten próg po raz ostatni.

Odnalezienie gabinetu fałszywego Alastora okazuje się dziecięcą igraszką. Z podekscytowania nie potrafi usiedzieć w miejscu, wstając wielokrotnie, by przestawiać wedle uznania najróżniejsze bibeloty. W odpowiedzi na ciche pukanie prawie oblewa się wrzątkiem rozlewanym właśnie do dwóch, identycznych filiżanek.

\- Wejść! – decyduje, machając różdżką, żeby otworzyć gościowi drzwi. Potter wsuwa się do środka nieco niepewnie, a na jego widok w ogóle zamiera w pół kroku, przekrzywiając głowę i mierząc go zaskoczonym spojrzeniem. Nieśmiały uśmiech wpływa nieoczekiwanie na jego twarz, łagodząc jej rysy i czyniąc bardziej młodą.

\- Strach czy mądrość czyni tą sytuację niecodzienną? – pyta, mrużąc swoje intensywnie zielone oczy.

\- Nierozważne postępowanie – odpowiada Evan, wskazując miejsce naprzeciwko siebie. Od szerokiego uśmiechu drętwieją mu policzki. Czeka na tą chwilę od dłuższego czasu, choć nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy. Chłopiec siada posłusznie, zadowolony, jakby odpowiedź okazała się nad wyraz właściwa. Ma bladą, dość mizerną twarz, wyraźne cienie pod oczami i zgarbione ramiona. – Znowu się przemęczasz.

Słowa zdają się opuszczać usta Rosiera bez udziału jego woli, ale są prawdziwe. Nie wie skąd ta nagła pewność, ale nie może się mylić.

\- Prawdopodobnie – przytakuje Harry lakonicznie, pochwyciwszy swoją filiżankę, jakby robił to wielokrotnie wcześniej. Tłumi ziewnięcie nim upija łyk parującego napoju. Evan obserwuje go uważnie, czekając na reakcję. Eliksir usypiający, który wlał tam zapobiegawczo powinien zacząć działać w ciągu minuty. Może dwóch. Potter chichota z nikłym rozbawieniem, kiedy głowa zaczyna mu ciążyć, a powieki opadać. – Nie znoszę, kiedy to robisz – mamrota sennie, opierając się o blat ze znużeniem.

Sytuacja nabiera nowego odcienia irracjonalności, co powinno wzbudzić w Evanie niepokój. Ten jednak nawet nie wydaje się zaskoczony. Z zadowoleniem malującym się na twarzy przymyka oczy i wkracza w głąb umysłu młodego gryfona jak do swojego własnego. Dopiero następujące później wydarzenia okazują się zgoła nieoczekiwane i uruchomiają ciąg wydarzeń prowadzący do zdumiewającego zrządzenia losu.


	3. Potwory spod łóżka

Umysł Pottera wygląda podejrzanie znajomo, jakby Evan już wcześniej się w nim przechadzał; w przeszłości… albo przyszłości. Ma niejasne wrażenie, że czas załamuje się w tym miejscu, prowokując go do działania. Rozmieszczone strategicznie pajęcze sieci dają mu coś do zrozumienia, choć sens ich istnienia pozostaje nieuchwytny. Nagły uścisk w piersi, wyciska powietrze z jego płuc do tego stopnia, że ciemnieje mu na moment przed oczami. Po chwili wszystko wraca do normy, chociaż krajobraz drastycznie się przeobraża.

Jest teraz w mugolskim domu. Nie wie skąd ta pewność, ale zna korytarz, w którym się znajduje. Nawet mimo panującej wokół ciemności. Coś niepokojąco brzmiące jak zduszony szloch rozprasza nieco nocną ciszę. Niemal instynktownie zmierza w odpowiednim kierunku. Przez moment stoi niezdecydowany przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do komórki pod schodami, nasłuchując uważnie nim odsuwa zasuwę, otwierając je. Niewielkie pomieszczenie pochłania mrok, ciemny i duszący, do złudzenia przypominający dym. Potrzebuje rzucić więcej światła na sytuację, ale gorączkowe przeszukiwanie kieszeni okazuje się bezowocne. Jego różdżka zniknęła w tajemniczych okolicznościach.

\- Jesteś potworem spod łóżka? – pyta ktoś cichym, drżącym głosem. Dopiero teraz Evan widzi parę lśniących, jaskrawozielonych oczu z pionowymi jak u kota źrenicami. To umysł chłopca, przypomina sobie. Musi tkwić w jakimś systemie obronnym, jakby miał pozytywnie zaliczyć ten test, by przejść dalej. Uśmiecha się krótko, ostro, błyskając zębami.

\- Ja zjadam potwory spod łóżka – oznajmia arogancko. Może zagrać w tą grę na podanych zasadach, nie ma z tym najmniejszego problemu. Pochłania go wszystko, co w jakikolwiek sposób wydaje się interesujące. Maca ręką w poszukiwaniu kontaktu, a kiedy go odnajduje, zapala światło. Słaba żarówka tylko częściowo przebija się przez ciemność, ale wystarczająco, żeby się do tego przyzwyczaić. Na czymś, co przypomina łóżko ledwie wciśnięte w przestrzeń pomiędzy dwoma ścianami, siedzi dziecko. Kuli się w sobie, wyglądając przy tym, jakby wahało się między zniknięciem, a atakiem. Jego sylwetka zamazuje się, tworząc pokraczny, nieproporcjonalny obraz.

\- Powinieneś iść – oznajmia ostrzegawczym szeptem. – Wuj Vernon będzie zły, jeśli cię tu znajdzie.

Evan zamyka za sobą drzwi, czując dyskomfort już po pierwszej minucie przebywania w małym schowku. Musi lekko pochylać głowę, by nie uderzyć w sufit przy najbliższej okazji.

\- Tylko ty możesz mnie zobaczyć – rzuca swobodnie w odpowiedzi, podchodząc do łóżka powoli, jakby chcąc w ten sposób przekazać, że nie ma złych zamiarów. To musi być jakieś wspomnienie Pottera, coś dręczącego go w koszmarach. Wiele ludzi ma takie miejsca w swoich umysłach. Często tkwią w przeszłości, rozpamiętując ją i zapętlając. Evan wie o tym doskonale, choć nie z własnego doświadczenia.

Dziecko przygląda mu się ostrożnie, jakby czekając na jakikolwiek nieodpowiedni ruch. Musi dostrzec coś przekonywującego w wyrazie twarzy Rosiera, bo rozchmurza się i w mgnieniu oka już wygląda całkiem zwyczajnie. Obejmuje ramionami swoje podciągnięte pod brodę kolana, ale milczy.

\- Mam na imię Evan – przedstawia się przybysz, siadając na podniszczonym, cienkim materacu. – Ty jesteś Harry, tak?

Dziecko mruży swoje oczy, ale przytakuje. Nie drga nawet o milimetr, nie krzyczy ani nie próbuje uciec. Zachowuje się co najmniej dziwnie, niestandardowo. Rosier na ogół kojarzy małe bachory z wrzaskiem, płaczem i nieracjonalnością.

Coś pod łóżkiem drga, wywołując cichy trzask i zduszony jęk. Evan marszczy brwi.

\- Boję się – mamrota Harry słabym głosem, zaciskając kurczowo powieki. Huśta się nieznacznie w swojej skulonej pozycji, a jego czoło perli się od potu. Istota zalegająca pod łóżkiem porusza się szeleszcząco, postukując czymś o ramę i wydając z siebie urywane syki. Rosier nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie zareagował. Pochyla się gwałtownie, wsuwając dłoń w szczelinę, a kiedy jego palce zaciskają się na czymś dziwnie chłodnym i śliskim, wyszarpuje to na zewnątrz. Unosi stworzenie na wysokość oczu, przyglądając mu się z zaciekawieniem. Nie pochodzi z tego świata, wygląda raczej jak coś stworzonego z czarnej magii, choć nie jest całkiem iluzją, a raczej manifestacją. Przypomina węża, lecz faktura skóry nie odpowiada rzeczywistości. Ma spłaszczony, nieco trójkątny łeb i zdecydowanie jest ślepe. Evan spogląda na Harry'ego, który zdaje się czekać w napięciu na jakiś konkretny ruch z jego strony całkowicie porzucając na ten moment pozór strachu. Własne słowa wracają do Rosiera niczym zdradliwy cios, kpiąc z niego i poddając w wątpliwość prawdomówność. Ponownie przenosi wzrok na istotę wijącą się w jego dłoni, rozważając następny ruch. To musi być jakiś ważny rodzaj testu, a on naprawdę chce zobaczyć, co wydarzy się dalej.

Co prawda, jadał już wcześniej niekiedy żywe zwierzęta oraz inne obrzydliwe, dla reszty świata, rzeczy. Pierwszy raz jednak ma to być coś nie całkiem realnego, czego pochodzenia nawet nie potrafi określić. Jego reputacja nie bierze się znikąd. Przez lata ciężko pracował na miano szaleńca i nie uznaje teraz ewentualnej porażki. Wzrusza ramionami, po czym wgryza się w szyję tej namiastki węża.

\- Smakuje jak kurczak – oznajmia, kiedy przeżuwa i połyka niematerialną substancję. Zostawia na jego języku słodkawy, mdławy posmak, podczas gdy reszta korpusu rozpływa się w powietrzu, znikając bezszelestnie. Chłopak przygląda mu się z wyrazem szczerej fascynacji, jakby nie wierząc, że to rzeczywiście się wydarzyło, a w jego oczach przez moment miga coś na kształt uznania. Evan posyła mu cierpki uśmiech. Czuje się zmęczony i nie ma pojęcia jak szybko zdoła wyplątać się z tego przedsięwzięcia. Kiedy wstaje, podchodząc do wyjścia, by zerknąć za drzwi, korytarz wygląda zupełnie tak samo jak wcześniej.

\- Idziesz już? – pyta Harry, brzmiąc na rozczarowanego, kiedy wślizguje się pod koc. Evan wzdycha ciężko.

\- Nie – odpowiada w końcu, gasząc światło. Sam nie wierzy w to, co ma zamiar zrobić. Nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzyło mu się spać wewnątrz czyjejś głowy, ale jego ręce są takie ciężkie, kiedy ciążą nieznośnie, wisząc luźno wzdłuż ciała, a kolana drżą od powstrzymywania reszty ciała przed upadkiem. Głowa pulsuje tępym bólem i spowalnia jego zdolność do szybkiego reagowania. Świat wokół zdaje się obcy, a widzialny obraz zaokrąglony o miękkich, gładkich liniach zamiast niezliczonych ostrych kątów. – Śpij.

Po ciemku jakoś dociera z powrotem do łóżka i siada na nim, opierając plecy o ścianę. Pozycja ta jest wysoce niewygodna i liczy, że pozwoli mu to się skupić, czuwając aż do nadejścia świtu. Zmęczenie bierze górę, więc już po chwili zapada w niespokojną drzemkę.

Evan wita poranek z niezadowoleniem, mamrocząc pod nosem liczne inwektywy pod adresem obolałych mięśni. Otwiera oczy i pierwsze co widzi to drobną twarz zaledwie kilka milimetrów od swojej własnej. Szarpie głową w zaskoczeniu, uderzając potylicą o ścianę.

\- Niech to szlag! – wyrwa mu się, gdy rozmasowuje obite miejsce. Dobrze, że nie zaatakował jak ma w zwyczaju. Mógłby przypadkiem zabić dzieciaka nim ten zdołałby mrugnąć. Potter odskakuje od niego zwinnie, jakby spodziewając się ciosu. Obserwuje go uważnie, czekając na jakiś ruch, pochylony i napięty jak struna. Evan podnosi się powoli do pełnego siadu, a cienki koc zsuwa się z jego ramion. Dziwne. Nie pamięta, żeby się czymkolwiek okrywał.

\- Przestań – rzuca oschle do chłopaka. – Nie biję dzieci.

Rosier jest z siebie dumny, bo przecież nawet nie kłamie. Torturował małe bachory, zabijał je dla zabawy i rozgniatał ich umysły na miazgę, a jednak na żadnego z nich nie podniósł fizycznie ręki. Prawie parska śmiechem, kiedy Harry zdaje się rozluźnić na te słowa.

\- Myślałem, że mi się pan śnił – mówi cicho, jakby tłumacząc własną ciekawość.

\- To byłby twój najgorszy koszmar. – Uśmiecha się krzywo, wstając. Jego kości trzeszczą cicho w proteście. – Zaufaj mi.

Nowy dzień nie przynosi niczego nowego, żadnych wskazówek podanych na tacy. Pociera twarz, wyczuwając kilkudniowy zarost. Jego różdżka zniknęła, a korzystanie z pokładów magii bez niej nie należy do jego mocnych stron. Musi więc znaleźć słaby punkt w zabezpieczeniach, dostać się do systemu operacyjnego mózgu Pottera, żeby móc go sobie podporządkować. To ciekawa sztuczka, której opanowanie zajęło mu długi czas, ale też niezwykle przydatna.

Nie sądzi już, że jest to tylko wspomnienie, choć zdecydowanie na tym bazuje. Z początku nie uznawał chłopaka za groźnego przeciwnika i musi przyznać, że poważnie pomylił się w swojej ocenie. Ciekawe, kto nauczył go równie zaawansowanej oklumencji. Obstawia tego starego manipulanta, Dumbledore'a. Albo Snape'a, który zdaje się wyraźnie uzdolniony w tym kierunku i w dodatku uczy w Hogwarcie, będąc tym samym nieustannie pod ręką. Poprawia swoją nieco sfatygowaną szatę, ruszając w stronę wyjścia. Harry odprowadza go wzrokiem, milcząc uparcie.

\- Wrócę – zapowiada Evan, otrzymując w zamian blady, ale szczery uśmiech. Marszczy nos w pełnym niezrozumienia wyrazie, po czym potrząsa głową, wyrzucając z niej podejrzliwe myśli. Kiedy rzeczywiście pojawi się ponownie to zadowolenie odbije się Potterowi czkawką.

Wymyka się z domu niczym włamywacz, którym w gwoli ścisłości w jakimś stopniu jest. Słońce dopiero wschodzi, zalewając okolicę bladym, różowawym światłem. Zapamiętuje sobie numer budynku, żeby rozróżnić go od pozostałych. Wszystkie bowiem wyglądają tak samo, niemal identycznie. Mają podobną, nudną elewację i zdecydowanie zbyt zadbane, jak na jego gust, trawniki. Irytująco idealne, podsumowuje.

Dwie godziny później miasteczko nadal prezentuje się całkiem zwyczajnie i nie dostrzega w tym obrazie niczego nietypowego, choć przebył pieszo kawał drogi, rozglądając się uważnie za potencjalnymi nieścisłościami. Szuka choćby najmniejszych poszlak.

Pierwszą oznaką, że coś jest nie w porządku, są spojrzenia. Mijani przechodnie odprowadzają go zaniepokojonym wzrokiem. Jedni schodzą mu z drogi, często przechodząc prędko na drugą stronę ulicy. Inni gapią się, wytrzeszczając oczy bądź wskazując na niego palcami. Jakieś śmiechy, gorączkowe szepty za plecami…

Oblicze Evana chmurzy się, kiedy zaciska usta w wąską linię. Powinien być niewidzialny dla wszystkich poza Potterem. Przecież to w jego głowie tkwi, do cholery!

W prawdziwym świecie, paradowanie wśród mugoli w standardowej, czarodziejskiej szacie może zostać źle odebrane, więc nic dziwnego, że swoją obecnością wzbudza aż takie kontrowersje. Zwracano na niego uwagę, bo wyróżnia się z tłumu, a to koliguje z trzymaniem się na uboczu i obserwacją.

Evan przystaje przed jedną z witryn sklepowych, spoglądając na swoje odbicie i z wrażenia aż cofa się o krok. Nie miał tak krótkich włosów od czasu… Rozgląda się wokół ostrożnie, szukając jakichś oznak, że zdążyli go namierzyć. Nie życzy sobie, by ktokolwiek znów deptał mu po piętach.

Odnajduje najbliższe stoisko i umiejętnie kradnie z niego dzisiejszą gazetę. Robił to już wielokrotnie w swoim życiu, ot tak, mimochodem, ze zręcznością zawodowego złodzieja. Człowiek nigdy tak naprawdę nie wie jaka umiejętność może mu się przydać. Spogląda na datę zapisaną czarnym, tłustym drukiem u góry pierwszej strony. Siedemnasty września tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiątego szóstego roku. Czy to w ogóle możliwe, żeby jakimś cudem cofnął się w czasie o równe osiem lat wstecz? Musi wziąć tą szaloną tezę pod uwagę, bo niebezpiecznym posunięciem byłoby pominięcie jej bez chwili zastanowienia. Poza tym… niech go dementor cmoknie, jeśli okolica też nie wygląda dziwnie znajomo. Może ostatnim razem po prostu nie przywiązywał większej uwagi do wyglądu otoczenia. Ach, tak, wtedy przecież uciekał. Zwija gazetę w rulon, zaciskając na niej palce ze złością.

Ktoś uważnie mu się przygląda. Czuje to wnikliwe spojrzenie całym sobą, a jego instynkt przetrwania bije na alarm. Kątem oka zauważa twarz zakwalifikowaną jako wrogą. Postać w mugolskich ubraniach ma na swetrze aurorski symbol, co tylko potwierdza wszelkie podejrzenia. Osobnik ten trzyma różdżkę stanowczo w dłoni, choć jego ręka niepozornie przylega wzdłuż ciała. A Evan pozostaje prawie bezbronny. Prostuje się powoli, a niewielki uśmiech rozświetla jego twarz. Zapowiada się nad wyraz zabawny poranek.

Zrywa się z miejsca i rusza biegiem wzdłuż ulicy, potrącając przechodniów stojących mu na drodze, śmiejąc się przy tym w głos.

\- Rosier! Stój! – krzyczy za nim auror bez najmniejszego sensu. Pogoń byłaby dla niego znacznie łatwiejsza, gdyby nie liczne, ciekawskie spojrzenia mugoli. Skręca w najbliższą przecznicę, znikając na moment między budynkami. Zwykle preferuje rolę drapieżnika, ale wodzenie za nos różnych przeciwników w sumie też leży w zakresie jego upodobań. Zgrabnie wskakuje na śmietnik skąd łatwiej jest się przedostać przez wysoki, jednolity płot. Zaklęcie niemal uderza go w plecy nim zeskakuje po drugiej stronie, nie przerywając ani na moment swojej ucieczki. Przemyka po czyimś trawniku, wybiegając na ulicę.

Dwa skrzyżowania dalej znajduje się niewielki, ale zatłoczonym plac. Wie, że jego szanse na zniknięcie w tłumie plasują się bardzo nisko ze względu na rzucające się w oczy czarodziejskie szaty, ale może dać mu kilka dodatkowych sekund. Myśli gorączkowo nad najlepszym wyjściem z niekomfortowej sytuacji. Najchętniej odpowiedziałby na wyzwanie i stawił czoła śmiesznemu aurorowi. Ma jednak przy sobie zaledwie sztylet wciśnięty do pochwy umocowanej na wysokości łydki, więc nie uważa tego za opłacalne rozwiązanie. Facet posiada różdżkę i zamierza z pewnością doprowadzić Evana przed oblicze sprawiedliwości, więc nie ma nawet mowy o taryfie ulgowej. Przebiegając przez targowisko popycha energicznie dwa, wyglądające na najbardziej niestabilne, stragany, a ich zawartość rozsypuje się wokoło, kiedy ucieka dalej. Wypada nagle po drugiej stronie zbiorowiska, chowając się za załomem i znika. A przynajmniej tak może się wydawać.

Nikt nie wie, że Rosier jest niezarejestrowanym animagiem. Jadowitym pająkiem, ściśle rzecz biorąc. To jedna z tych umiejętności, które uważa za bezcenne, więc ukrywa ją starannie, bo potrafi dokonać przemiany bez pomocy różdżki. Obserwuje pojawienie się aurora ze szczeliny w murze, gdzie się ukrywa. W tej postaci odczuwa intensywniej zagrożenie ze strony przeciwnika i marzy o tym, by go ukąsić. Instynkt zmusza go do ataku, do wstrzyknięcia śmiertelnego jadu prosto w żyły człowieka, który ośmiela się na niego polować. Evan jednak nie jest bezmyślnym zwierzęciem i panuje nad sobą bez problemu. Nawet, jeśli obserwowanie zgonu aurora mogło okazać się niezwykle przyjemne oraz satysfakcjonujące to woli zostawić to na inną okazję.

\- Szlag – warczy sam do siebie zdenerwowany mężczyzna, kopiąc ze złością w leżący mu na drodze kamień. Zapewne zakłada, że Evan się deportował skoro ten zaułek prowadzi donikąd. Ślepa uliczka mogła nieoczekiwanie okazać się zgubna, jeśli nie potrafiłby zmienić postaci. – Prawie go miałem. Moody mnie oskóruje.

Znika po chwili z cichym trzaskiem, ale Rosier zapobiegawczo odczekuje jeszcze pół godziny. Z aurorami nigdy nic nie wiadomo, zwłaszcza, jeśli dowodzi nimi Szalonooki. Ostatecznie zmienia się z powrotem w człowieka, ponieważ poruszanie się w postaci pająka, nie większej niż zaciśnięta pięść, zajmuje stanowczo zbyt wiele czasu, nawet po uwzględnieniu wszystkich odnóży. Poza tym zaczyna padać deszcz, dodatkowo pogłębiając jego już parszywy nastrój.

Wciska ręce w kieszenie szaty, zgarbiwszy plecy by zimne krople tak intensywnie nie skapywały mu za kołnierz. Pogrążony w ponurych myślach dociera do parku, gdzie przysiada na jednej z mokrych już ławek, opierając się o nią ze złością. Nie ma zielonego pojęcia jak zinterpretować i połączyć wszystkie fakty. Ten auror rzeczywiście ruszył za nim w pościg, ale to było dawno temu. Osiem lat wcześniej, jeśli ma być dokładny, czyli data się zgadza. Potter jednak nie może o tym wiedzieć, bo sprawę zatuszowano, nie podając choćby najmniejszej wzmianki do wiadomości publicznej. To wzbudza podejrzenia. Evan zaczyna rozważać znalezienie się w alternatywnej rzeczywistości, ale nie wie co to konkretnie oznacza dla niego samego.

Dwóch funkcjonariuszy podchodzi bliżej, przerywając jego rozważania.

\- Przykro mi, ale nie może pan tu zostać – odzywa się jeden z nich, chwytając go poufale za ramię. – Mieszkańcy się niepokoją, a nie chcemy tu problemów.

Evan zaciska zęby, spoglądając z irytacją na rękę owiniętą wokół jego ramienia. Nie znosi być dotykanym, jeśli sam sobie tego nie życzy. Wyrwa się z uścisku, odruchowo podrywając się na równe nogi. Szata klei się do niego nieprzyjemnie, kiedy zamachuje się, uderzając obcego mężczyznę w nos z całej, skumulowanej siły.

Trzask łamanego nosa roznosi się po okolicy, ale Evan nie ma czasu nacieszyć się tym małym zwycięstwem, bo drugi z funkcjonariuszy uderza go w brzuch. Zgina się w pół, obrywając w twarz z kolana i zatacza się do tyłu, wypluwając niedbale krew, po czym szczerzy się w uśmiechu. Tego mu było trzeba, porządnego mordobicia, żeby wyładować nagromadzone emocje.

Odwraca się szybko, wysuwając nogę i pchając napastnika, żeby utracił równowagę. Z rozmachem nadeptuje na jego nadgarstek, a potem wyprowadza intensywny cios w twarz. Czuje obtarcia na własnych kostkach, ale uznaje je za odświeżające. Mężczyzna ze złamanym nosem łapie go od tyłu, ale Rosier szarpie się, uderzając ponownie w obolałe miejsce swoją własną potylicą. Drugi z nich wyciąga broń, kierując lufę w jego stronę.

\- Stój, bo strzelam! – woła, ale Evan ani myśli się zatrzymać. Dlaczego wszyscy żądają, żeby zwolnił? To byłoby niedorzeczne posunięcie. Zaciska palce na jego gardle, ściskając mocno. I obrywa. Ręce funkcjonariusza trzęsą się niekontrolowanie, kiedy strzela, więc Rosier obrywa tylko w bark. Wściekły i rozżalony wytrąca mu broń z ręki, po czym uderza w jego szyję szybkim, mocnym ruchem. Mężczyzna wiotczeje, tuż przed tym jak Evan zrywa się do biegu, znikając między drzewami.

Nie ma się gdzie podziać. Bez różdżki czuje się raczej bezradny, a na przestrzeni lat jego wrogowie zdają się zwyczajnie mnożyć w oczach. Przestrzelone na wylot ramię zwisa bezwładnie wzdłuż jego boku, kiedy oddala się od miejsca akcji. Wygląda na to, że w najbliższym czasie będzie poszukiwany nie tylko w czarodziejskim świecie, ale też w mugolskim. Musi się ukryć, żeby zaplanować dalsze działania. Nie posiada przyjaciół, do których mógłby się zwrócić w potrzebie, ale zna miejsce, gdzie nikt się go nie spodziewa. Poza tym, obiecał przecież pewnemu chłopcu, że wróci.

Ukryty pod postacią pająka, czeka cierpliwie na zapadnięcie zmroku. Nie chce, żeby któryś z mieszkających pod numerem czwartym mugoli, odkrył jego obecność. Nie pragnie również zostać rozgniecionym na miazgę przez zatrzaskiwane z hukiem drzwi. Krew plami ziemię wokół miejsca, w którym przebywa, osłabiając go powoli, ale bez ustanku.

W tym czasie układa sobie w głowie wydarzenia z dzisiejszego dnia. Uznaje, że w najbliższym czasie powinien się przyczaić, zniknąć z widoku, żeby w spokoju dojść do siebie i rozpocząć snucie korzystnych planów, bazując na niejasnej przyszłości. Przede wszystkim musi jednak skombinować mugolskie ubranie. Nie może dłużej paradować po ulicach w swoich własnych szatach, które zresztą i tak do niczego się już nie nadają.

Wreszcie nadchodzi noc i Evan wlecze się mozolnie w kierunku docelowego domu. Wkrada się do środka, próbując nie wywoływać zbędnego hałasu, tocząc się z trudem w kierunku komórki pod schodami.

Harry zdaje się go oczekiwać. Coś wewnątrz Evana zaciska się mocno na tą myśl. Nikt nigdy nie wyczekuje jego powrotu. Wręcz przeciwnie, wszyscy starają się go pozbyć przy najbliższej okazji. Niewielka przestrzeń wydaje się tym razem działać na niego kojąco, pozwalając zebrać myśli. Dzieciak pomaga mu dostać się do łóżka, a jego twarz promienieje zmartwieniem.

\- Co ci się stało? – pyta szeptem, dotykając delikatnie jego rozbitej wargi.

\- To nic – odpiera Rosier, mierząc dziecko zmęczonym spojrzeniem. Dostrzega rozległego siniaka umiejscowionego na barku chłopca i znikającego pod obszerną koszulką. – A tobie?

\- Wuj Vernon miał zły dzień – wyznaje, jakby to wszystko tłumaczyło. Evan marszczy brwi. Co kryje się za tą idealną otoczką? Za perfekcyjnie skoszonym trawnikiem i nudną elewacją? Na razie nie ma zielonego pojęcia. Pozwala odsunąć na bok brzeg swojej szaty, odsłaniając ranę. Zaschnięta krew wokół miejsca, gdzie kula przebiła się na wylot, nie wygląda wcale tak źle. Bywał w znacznie gorszych sytuacjach, ale miał wtedy do dyspozycji swoją niezawodną różdżkę.

\- Zostaw – mówi Evan chłodno, odsuwając od siebie delikatne, ostrożne palce. – Samo się zagoi. Muszę tylko odpocząć.

Dzieciak wygląda na zagubionego, obejmując się obronnie ramionami. Przytakuje nieznacznie, ale kiedy wpakowuje się pod kołdrę, omija Rosiera szerokim łukiem.

Przynajmniej na tyle, ile pozwala ograniczone pole manewru. Evan zezwala sobie na ciche westchnięcie. Nie uśmiecha mu się spędzenie kolejnej nocy w równie niewygodnej, połamanej pozycji. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy lewe ramię odmawia współpracy. Wstaje, żeby zgasić światło, po czym z wahaniem układa się obok chłopca.

Ten nie protestuje, wręcz wciskając się w ścianę, by zrobić dla niego wystarczającą ilość miejsca.

\- Bardzo boli? – pyta Evan, nie mogąc znieść ciszy, która zdaje się go przytłaczać, a jednocześnie krępować.

\- To nic – powtarza Harry jego własne słowa. Jest dość rezolutny jak na sześciolatka i zdecydowanie zbyt cwany.

\- W takim razie śpij – odpiera Rosier, przewracając oczami mimo otaczającej ich ciemności.

Czy powinien założyć, że to wszystko rzeczywiście się działo, nie będąc jedynie wytworem wyobraźni Pottera? Czy właśnie odkrywa te brakujące elementy układanki, wypełnienie luk we wspomnieniach? A może to raczej następne osiem lat rozegrało się tylko w jego umyśle? Czyżby oberwał jakimś zaklęciem i tkwił w czymś na kształt bardzo realnej śpiączki? Tak wiele pytań, a żadnych konkretnych odpowiedzi.

Chłopiec odwraca się w jego stronę. Czuje wyraźnie ciepły oddech na swoim odsłoniętym ramieniu, kiedy przychodzi mu do głowy pewna myśl. Pomysł nie tyle niebezpieczny co zupełnie niedorzeczny. Nie może przecież wejść do czyjegoś umysłu już tam będąc. W najgorszym przypadku nic by się nie wydarzyło, gdyby spróbował, a przynajmniej mógłby wykreślić choć jedną z wielu opcji.

Podnosi dłoń, przesuwając ją powoli w kierunku dziecka w poszukiwaniu kępki włosów. Dotyka jego czoła ostrożnie, żeby go nie zbudzić, po czym przymyka oczy, wślizgując się do podświadomości. W czasie snu ofiara jest najbardziej odsłonięta i praktycznie się nie broni, jeśli nie przeszła odpowiedniego treningu o co nigdy nie podejrzewa sześciolatka. Poza tym łatwiej nawiązuje się połączenie na stosunkowo bezpiecznym terenie sennych marzeń zwłaszcza za pierwszym razem.

Czarny Pan i wielu mu podobnych, nie kłopota się takimi szczegółami. Niektórzy po prostu lubią brutalnie forsować umysły przeciwnika, dając znać o swojej obecności i czyniąc to doświadczenie niezwykle bolesnym. Evan woli subtelniejsze zabawy, działanie z ukrycia, bo zwiększa tym samym zasięg dostępnych możliwości i wykorzystuje je wszystkie. Nie może jednak teraz się nad tym rozwodzić, wspominać tych rozkosznych chwil, kiedy niszczył wrogów od środka, a oni nawet nie zdawali sobie sprawy z jego obecności.

Przemyka po zakamarkach głowy Harry'ego z właściwą sobie precyzją, pozostając przy tym absolutnie niewykrywalny. Stąpa lekko niczym pająk, muskając zaledwie poszczególne wspomnienia, które rejestruje ledwie świadomie, ale zamierza zgłębiać i roztrząsać dopiero w przyszłości. Szuka tego, co najbardziej istotne, czyli momentu, w którym się pojawił. Ku swojemu całkowitemu zdumieniu, dzieciak wcale nie jest zdziwiony jego obecnością. Co więcej, wierzy, że Evan zjawił się na Privet Drive z powodu jakiegoś życzenia, więc oczywistym posunięciem zdaje się odnalezienie odpowiedniego wspomnienia, choć trudno poruszać się w umyśle po brzegi przepełnionym przemocą i strachem.

_Harry siedzi skulony pomiędzy krzewami w ogrodzie. Ci mugole zostawili go tam na noc, bo uważali, że zasługiwał na karę. Według nich był niewdzięczny, gardząc nieco czerstwym chlebem z masłem i słabą herbatą, podczas gdy oni zajadali się najlepszymi kąskami. Rosier widzi wyraz twarzy Harry'ego, niemal odczuwa targające nim emocje i w odpowiedzi prawie dostaje szału. Z trudem opanowuje się, nie chcąc roztrzaskać delikatnego umysłu w pył. Dzieciak patrzy pusto w rozgwieżdżone niebo, a jego spojrzenie wędruje uparcie w kierunku księżyca, który zdaje się go wzywać. Śpiewa i nuci, snując opowieści, przeplatając je ze zwodniczymi obietnicami wolności oraz spokoju. Magia Harry'ego odpowiada swobodnie na ten zew, skapując z jego palców na trawę niczym ciecz. Evan nigdy wcześniej nie widział czegoś takiego. Chłopiec zdaje się pojmować świat zupełnie inaczej._

_\- Chcę by ktoś się mną zaopiekował – szepta w kierunku księżyca, patrząc jak ten migocze nieznacznie w odpowiedzi, jakby puszczał mu oczko. – Chcę, żeby komuś zależało. Chcę czuć się bezpiecznie._

_Tuż obok dziecka na moment materializuje się wyblakła, niewyraźna sylwetka, w której Evan rozpoznaje samego siebie, po czym znika tak szybko jak się pojawia. Potter jest rozczarowany, kiedy z westchnieniem opada na trawę, piorunując wzrokiem oszukańcze niebo._

Rosier przeskakuje do następnego wspomnienia. Harry potrafi zmienić swoje oczy tak, żeby widzieć w ciemności, więc ma chwilę, żeby przyswoić obecność Evana nim ten zapali światło. Zaskoczenie przesłania pewność, że sam go stworzył. Tak samo jak te potwory i wiele innych stworzeń, które pojawiają się wbrew jego woli, a są skutkiem wyrzutów sumienia oraz innych intensywnych uczuć.

A jednak postanawia ostrzec go przed swoim wujem, jakby podświadomie czuł, że to nie tylko wytwór jego wyobraźni. Potter ewidentnie boi się ewentualnych konsekwencji, których mógłby doświadczyć, gdyby Vernon się o tym dowiedział.

Dopiero później znajduje w jego głowie wyraźne wątpliwości, które przemawiają za tym, że Rosier jest jednak prawdziwy, rzeczywisty. Wszystko, co pojawiało się do tej pory działało według określonych zasad, kierowało się specyficznym wzorem, a Evan funkcjonuje nieszablonowo. Harry życzył sobie kogoś kto go uratuje z tego piekła, wyzwoli i zabierze jak najdalej od okrutnych mugoli i powinien to dostać, gdyby mężczyzna uformował się z jego pragnień dotyczących szczęścia i bezpieczeństwa. Od tego czasu obserwuje go uważnie, zastanawiając się kim tak naprawdę jest i co oznacza obecność Evana przy jego boku.

Rosier wycofuje się, wskakując z powrotem do własnego umysłu, oszołomiony swoimi odkryciami. Chłopiec wydaje się coraz bardziej interesujący, pełen zagadek. I zdecydowanie jest najpotężniejszym czarodziejem jakiego Rosier spotkał na swojej drodze. Silniejszym niż Dumbledore, a nawet sam Voldemort. Wciąż wyczuwa na języku upajający, egzotyczny smak jego magii, która zdaje się nieograniczona, ale dzika i nieokiełznana jednocześnie. Och, już dostrzega nieprzebrane możliwości wynikające z tej wiedzy.

Wie, że pod żadnym pozorem nie nadaje się na czyjegoś opiekuna, a nawet mentora. Wszystko wokół niego reaguje na tkwiące w nim czyste szaleństwo, niszczejąc od środka i oddalając się stopniowo w kierunku śmierci. Nie potrafi jednak odrzucać w nieskończoność tej nieziemskiej pokusy.

Ma okazję poznać prawdziwego Harry'ego Pottera, a nie ten zmieniający się wizerunek ukazywany w mediach. Zobaczyłby o co tyle szumu i czy wybraniec jest godny jakiejkolwiek uwagi. Może nawet udałoby mu się przeciągnąć go na ciemną stronę, pokazać czym jest prawdziwa, przyzywająca i mroczna magia. Tak, to byłoby naprawdę coś. I nikt nie zorientowałby się w sytuacji. Nawet pieprzony Albus Dumbledore nie mógłby przewidzieć, że Evan dobierze się do jego Złotego Chłopca i ukształtuje go wedle własnego widzimisię. Piękna, frapująca perspektywa, wręcz życiowe wyzwanie. A mina Voldemorta, kiedy rzuciłby mu w twarz tymi nowinkami? Bezcenna. Niemal dostrzega ją już oczami swojej bogatej wyobraźni.

Zagrałby na nosie wszystkim czarodziejom magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii, a gdyby się zorientowali to byłoby już za późno, żeby cokolwiek zmienić. Tak, to brzmi wystarczająco dobrze.

Postanawia zobaczyć co będzie dalej nim wymyśli odpowiedni plan postępowania, a potem usypia wreszcie, targany wątpliwościami, wsłuchując się w głęboki, równomierny oddech towarzyszącego mu dziecka.


	4. Ślizgońskie zdolności

Evan śni o pajęczych sieciach pokrywających cały świat i ludziach zdjętych strachem. To miły sen, więc nic dziwnego, że natrętny, wtrącający się głos wprawia go w irytację.

\- …musi się pan obudzić – prosi cicho nachalny dzieciak, nie przestając go szturchać. – Jeśli wuj Veronon tu pana znajdzie…

\- Zabiję go wtedy – mamrota Evan sennie, chcąc przewrócić się na drugi bok i nakryć głowę kołdrą, ale obolałe, spuchnięte ramię skutecznie mu w tym przeszkadza. – Kurwa.

\- Co to znaczy „zabiję"? – dopytuje Harry z nagłym zainteresowaniem, więc Rosier niechętnie uchyla jedno oko, ale w ciemności nie jest w stanie zobaczyć wyrazu jego twarzy.

\- Nieważne – odburkuje, poprawiając swoją pozycję na nieco wygodniejszą. – Dowiesz się jak będziesz starszy.

\- Co to znaczy „kurwa"?

Evan przewraca się na plecy, westchnąwszy ciężko, po czym przysłania twarz dłonią. Dzieciak zaczyna go powoli denerwować do tego stopnia, że rozważa uduszenie go w trybie natychmiastowym. Zastanawia się, co ujrzałby w tych ostrożnych, zielonych oczach, gdy jego palce coraz mocniej zaciskałyby się wokół chudej szyi.

\- Nie powinieneś się zbierać do szkoły? – pyta zamiast tego głosem zimnym niczym lód.

\- Mam dopiero sześć lat – odpiera dzieciak bez najmniejszego przejęcia.

\- I co z tego?

\- Nie chodzę jeszcze do szkoły – wyjaśnia, próbując wydostać się z łóżka i nie przygnieść za bardzo leżącego mu na drodze Evana. Ma zbyt krótkie nogi, żeby sięgnąć bez problemu podłogi i ostatecznie wbija łokieć w jego brzuch zanim osiąga zamierzony sukces. Rosier jęczy przeciągle. Za jakie grzechy spotykają go same nieprzyjemności? Nie, to może niekoniecznie odpowiednie pytanie. Za KTÓRE z nich jego życie wywrócono do góry nogami? – I jest sobota.

Harry włącza światło. Wygląda zupełnie jak małe, ciemnowłose czupiradło, a stara, spłowiała piżama za duża o przynajmniej dwa rozmiary, wisi na nim jak na haku. I to miała niby być nadzieja całego czarodziejskiego świata? Wolne żarty! Aż podnosi się do pozycji półleżącej, obserwując dzieciaka z najwyższym zainteresowaniem, kiedy ten z niemrawą miną próbuje przygładzić swoją fryzurę, stojąc przed niewielkim, kosmetycznym lusterkiem.

\- Nie powinno cię tu być – powtarza Harry z czymś pomiędzy strachem, a rozżaleniem brzmiącym w głosie, więc Evan znika z jego pola widzenia nim ten zdąża się odwrócić. Zmienia się w pająka, nie przestając mierzyć chłopca uważnym spojrzeniem ze swojej kryjówki pod małą, przechyloną szafeczką. Jego mina sugeruje nagłe zagubienie, po czym przechodzi w smutny, osamotniony wyraz.

\- Wstawaj, dziwolągu! – warczy na wstępie wielki mężczyzna przypominający Rosierowi wielkiego, idiotycznego prosiaka odzianego w coś, co równie dobrze mogło udawać namiot. Wpada on do komórki pod schodami, z rozmachem otwierając drzwi i niemal siłą wywlekając chłopaka na zewnątrz. - Nie ma wylegiwania się do południa.

\- Vernon, proszę – syczy kobieta będąca zapewne jego żoną, zezując w kierunku swojej jedynej pociechy, wyglądającej zza kuchennych drzwi i obserwującej scenę z wyraźnym zaciekawieniem. – Nie przy Dudley'u.

Wielki prosiak łypie na swojego jedynego syna, którego w żadnym wypadku by się nie wyparł, biorąc pod uwagę wygląd zewnętrzny, po czym zaciska zęby, poluzowawszy jednak uścisk na kołnierzu Harry'ego, który upada ciężko na podłogę. Chłopiec nie wydaje z siebie żadnego dźwięku, podnosząc się szybko do pozycji pionowej. Ma spuszczoną pokornie głowę, choć za plecami mocno zaciska małe piąstki. Nie płacze, choć inne dzieci w jego wieku tak właśnie zapewne by postąpiły. Petunia zabiera syna z powrotem do kuchni, zaniepokojona rozgrywającą się w przedpokoju sceną, ale nie na tyle by się wtrącić.

\- Dzisiaj będziesz pracował w ogrodzie – mówi zadowolony z siebie wielki prosiak. Evan zastanawia się czy smakowałby wieprzowiną, gdyby go ukąsił.

\- Ale ma być upał – protestuje słabo Harry, otrzymując w zamian silny cios w twarz. Łapie się za zaczerwieniony policzek, który zaraz zdobi niedbały, powoli blaknący ślad męskiej ręki. Rosier przechodzi wzdłuż ściany, pozostając niezauważonym. Nadal nie rozumie, co tu się właśnie dzieje.

\- Powiedziałem coś! – podnosi głos mężczyzna o purpurowej twarzy i tych żałośnie wyłupiastych oczkach.

\- Tak, wuju – odpowiada chłopiec, ponownie spuszczając głowę, choć jego duma zapewne na tym cierpi. Evan dostrzega w jego spojrzeniu ten buntowniczy wyraz, niezadowolenie, ale też instynkt przetrwania. Zżerany wścibską ciekawością, podąża za nim do ogrodu. Jedno z jego odnóży nie jest w pełni sprawne, więc kuśtyka pokracznie, podczas gdy umysł przepełniają setki pytań. Czy istnieje możliwość, że to dzieje się rzeczywiście? Czy Dumbledore naprawdę umieścił chłopca u mugoli, którzy się nad nim znęcali? Czy ktokolwiek ma chociaż blade pojęcie o tym, co rozgrywa się wewnątrz tego, na pozór, zwyczajnego domu?

Harry musi pracować na zewnątrz nie po raz pierwszy, bo zdaje się zaznajomiony ze swoimi obowiązkami. Ręce drżą mu pod ciężarem dużego sekatora, którym operuje, próbując równo przystrzyc rozległy żywopłot. Rozmieszczone wokół krzewy dają niewiele cienia, choć wystarczająco dla kogoś nieco mniejszego od sześcioletniego chłopca. Evan łapie się na odczuwaniu głębokiego gniewu. Przecież ten dzieciak nawet nie zjadł jeszcze śniadania! Rosier swoje dzieciństwo pamięta zupełnie inaczej. Pochodzi z dość bogatej, czystokrwistej rodziny, której członkowie aktualnie już nie żyją. Nigdy niczego mu nie brakowało, zwłaszcza, że był jedynakiem. Rodzice traktowali go może nieco chłodno, z dystansem, ale nie wymagali od niego robienia niczego wykraczającego poza naukę. W końcu mieli od tego służbę. Generalnie, nawet sam Evan nie wie tak naprawdę, co sprawiło, że stał się odrobinę szalony czy pozbawiony jakichkolwiek zahamowań. I to nie tak, że wpadł w złe towarzystwo, bo raczej właśnie przed nim dorośli zwykle ostrzegają swoje dzieci. Nigdy na odwrót.

Chłopiec przemieszcza się w prawo, rozglądając się wokoło podejrzanie, jakby miał coś do ukrycia. Z tego miejsca zapewne pozostaje niewidoczny dla mieszkańców domu, a przynajmniej dopóki któryś z nich nie postanowiłby wyjść poza próg. Zaciekawiony Rosier obchodzi krzew, pod którym się ukrywa i zerka na to, co absorbuje uwagę Harry'ego i zaraz potem zapewne wytrzeszcza w szoku wszystkie cztery gałki oczne. Olbrzymi wąż sunie sobie swobodnie po mugolskiej posesji, nie zauważony jak dotąd przez nikogo niepożądanego. Bądź co bądź, wieść o nim szybko rozniosłaby się po okolicy, a panice nie byłoby końca. Evan cofa się głębiej pod liście krzewu, obserwując sytuacje. Choćby nawet chciał – a trzeba przyznać, że niezbyt mu zależy - to nie ma jak pomóc temu dziecku, kiedy gad owija się wokół jego chudych nóg, przewracając go na ziemię. Rosier podejrzewa, że za krótki moment stworzenie dokona konsumpcji, ale nic takiego się nie dzieje. Zamiast tego Harry śmieje się szczerze, obejmując węża swoimi wątłymi ramionami.

Gad wydaje z siebie przeciągły, absolutnie niezrozumiały syk, a chłopiec odpowiada mu tym samym. Evan uznaje, że widział już w swoim życiu wystarczająco, żeby nic go nie zdziwiło. Nie po tym jak ta dwójka syczy sobie w najlepsze, prowadząc jakąś zawiłą konwersację. Robi się coraz ciekawiej. Nie miał wcześniej pojęcia, że syn Potterów jest wężousty. Nie podano tego do wiadomości publicznej. Zresztą, o czym on w ogóle myśli skoro Dumbledore zadbał o ukrycie chłopca z dala od całego czarodziejskiego świata. To jednak może okazać się przydatne w przyszłości, zwłaszcza, jeśli powinie im się noga i zajdzie potrzeba konfrontacji z rozwścieczonym Czarnym Panem. Trzeba mieć w zanadrzu jakiś plan B.

Ponownie skupia uwagę na obserwowanym dzieciaku, próbując zanotować jak najwięcej. Przez twarz Harry'ego przepływa cała gama emocji. Znika gdzieś początkowy rozpromieniony wyraz, a na jego miejsce wkrada się dojmujący smutek, więc najwyraźniej nie podoba mu się to, co słyszy. Scena pożegnania przerasta Evana, który ewakuuje się z ogrodu tak szybko jak tylko pozwalają mu na to krótkie nóżki.

Po powrocie do schowka pod schodami, Harry jest dziwnie milczący i zamknięty w sobie. Przynosi talerz, na którym leżą dwie kanapki posmarowane zaledwie masłem i bez słowa stawia je na niskiej szafce. Nie odzywa się do Evana ani jednym słowem, nawet kiedy ten zagaja na powitanie. Nie może znaleźć sobie miejsca, przechodząc nieustannie z kąta w kąt, aż wreszcie przysiada na skraju łóżka, obejmując się ochronnie ramionami. Cały czas wygląda, jakby usilnie się nad czymś zastanawiał.

\- Co to „sługa"? – pyta w końcu, wbijając wzrok w swoje kościste kolana. Rosier unosi w zdumieniu brwi, bo czegoś podobnego się nie spodziewał.

\- To ktoś kto komuś służy. Pomaga, wykonuje polecenia.

\- A co to „Czarny Pan"?

\- Nie „co" tylko „kto" – poprawia go Evan, zastanawiając się w jakim kierunku zmierza ta rozmowa. – Nie sądzę jednak, żeby był to odpowiedni temat dla chłopca w twoim wieku. Skąd w ogóle te pytania? Gdzie usłyszałeś podobne słowa? Czy to ma coś wspólnego z twoim potajemnym spotkaniem w ogrodzie?

Harry ponownie zmienia pozycję, przesuwając się głębiej na łóżku w kierunku ściany, o którą zaraz opiera się plecami, podciągając kolana pod brodę. Jego oczy szklą się, jakby zbierało mu się na płacz, a wargi drżą.

\- Nagini powiedziała, że nie jest mi już dłużej potrzebna – wyznaje łamiącym się głosem. – Że wyczuwa tu sługę swojego Pana i teraz on się mną zajmie.

Rosier siedzi wsparty o poduszki i gapi się na dziecko z otwartymi w szoku ustami. No tak, nic dziwnego, że ogromny pyton wyglądał tak znajomo. W zasadzie powinien już wcześniej skojarzyć fakty, ale jakoś nie było mu z tym po drodze. Co ta sytuacja oznacza w praktyce? Czy Voldemort wie? Czy to z jego rozkazu Nagini czuwała nad młodym Potterem? Jak ona w ogóle się znalazła w pobliżu chłopca, który odpowiada za śmierć ich wspólnego Pana? Niejasne odpowiedzi budzą tylko coraz więcej wątpliwości. Musi lepiej rozeznać się w sytuacji.

\- Mówiła o tobie, prawda? – kontynuuje Harry, patrząc na mężczyznę z ukosa. Niesforne włosy zasłaniają bliznę i wpadają mu do oczu, ale wcale się tym nie przejmuje. – Jesteś sługą Czarnego Pana?

Evan przytakuje, skupiając się głównie na własnych myślach i próbie uchwycenia ogólnego sensu.

\- Co jeszcze powiedziała?

Potrzebuje znacznie więcej informacji niż otrzymał do tej pory. Liczy, że wciągnie go w rozmowę i wyciągnie wszystko co się da, ale dzieciak jest niezbyt chętny do rozwinięcia konwersacji.

\- Zje cię na obiad, jeśli ją zawiedziesz – uświadamia Rosiera wspaniałomyślnie, marszcząc przy tym nos. Sekundę później uderza w przepraszający ton, jakby chcąc koniecznie coś mu wytłumaczyć. – Ale ja jej nie powiem! Wcale nie musisz tu ze mną siedzieć.

Dzieciak wygląda jak kupka nieszczęść z tym swoim rozpaczliwym wyrazem twarzy. Evan czuje się samotny po prostu na niego patrząc. Zielone oczy zdają się w jakiś sposób złamane, jakby ich właściciel pogodził się ze swoim losem. Skąd biorą się te dziwne, negatywne emocje? To zgarbienie ramion charakterystyczne dla ludzi, którzy większość życia mają już za sobą? Skąd to pesymistyczne nastawienie?

\- Nigdzie się na razie nie wybieram – oznajmia w końcu Evan, odchylając głowę w tył i wbijając wzrok w sufit, po czym dodaje zgryźliwie: - I zobaczymy kto kogo zje przy następnym spotkaniu.

Harry przemieszcza się na czworakach bliżej, by móc spojrzeć mężczyźnie w twarz. Jakaś iskierka nadziei czai się w jego spojrzeniu, skryta głęboko pod podejrzliwością.

\- Zostaniesz? – upewnia się, a otrzymawszy oczekiwane potwierdzenie, posyła mu promienny uśmiech. – Przyniosłem kanapki. Musisz być głodny.

\- Nie mam apetytu. - Głos Evana staje się oschły, kiedy brzuch chłopca daje o sobie znać. Ten rumieni się ze wstydu, odwracając wzrok. Najwyraźniej postanowił oddać obcemu mężczyźnie własny posiłek. Być może nawet pierwszy jaki otrzymał tego dnia. Rosier mięknie nieco na tę ponurą myśl. Dzieciak jest zbyt dobry i zasługuje na coś więcej niż towarzystwo niebezpiecznego szaleńca. Wzdycha cierpiętniczo, podnosząc się by dosięgnąć talerza i podaje go Harry'emu z wyraźnym nakazem. – Jedz.

Evan przespał wcześniej większą część popołudnia, postanawiając załatwić swoje sprawy w nocy. Wtedy też może coś zjeść na mieście, więc nie żałuje niczego, kiedy dzieciak pochłania kanapki szybciej niż sądzi, że jest to możliwe. Ze względu na wyjątkową sytuację jest skłonny zaczekać, aż chłopca zmorzy sen nim ostatecznie wymknie się z domu.

Czas płynie, a Harry w ciemności i ciszy przewraca się niespokojnie z boku na bok, grając Evanowi na nerwach. Zapisuje w myślach, żeby zorganizować jakiś eliksir nasenny przy najbliższej możliwej okazji. I może jeszcze fiolkę lub dwie uspokajającego. Sapie z niezadowoleniem, wierząc, że pewnego dnia nabawi się jakiejś rozedmy płuc od tego ciągłego wzdychania.

_\- Pewnego dnia pajączek się w śliskiej rynnie skrył –_ zaczyna nucić cicho, ale melodyjnie, rejestrując nagłą sztywność w postawie Harry'ego nim ten pozwala sobie na rozluźnienie. _– Wtem deszczyk spadł i wnet pajączka zmył. Wyszło słoneczko i woda wyschła w krąg… po chwili już pajączek po rynnie znów się piął…_

Evan zdąża zaśpiewać piosenkę przynajmniej cztery razy nim zmęczony chłopiec wreszcie zasypia. Nie zna żadnej innej, więc nie ma zbytniego wyboru. Powoli zwleka się z łóżka, przykrywając swojego małego towarzysza kołdrą i rusza na podbój nocy.

Zanim wymyśli konkretny, dalekosiężny plan, musia najpierw wtopić się w tłum. Jest poniekąd uwięziony w okolicy, bo dalekie podróże bez różdżki i środka lokomocji nie plasują się zbyt wysoko na liście jego pragnień. Zwłaszcza, że poszukuje go cała aurorska śmietanka. Musi rozwiązać ten uciążliwy problem w najbliższej przyszłości. Tak, to zdecydowanie priorytet.

Najpierw niepozorne ubranie, a później się zobaczy. Najprościej byłoby zgarnąć cokolwiek w domu, w którym się kryje, ale nie zamierza tonąć w stercie materiału.

Krzywi się na samą myśl, wciskając dłonie głębiej w kieszenie.

Na jego dzisiejszą ofiarę zapowiada się dość młody chłopak, mniej więcej podobnego wzrostu i postury. Evan wciąż uważa mugolskie ubrania za co najmniej dziwaczne, raniące jego czystokrwistą dumę do żywego, więc zamierza zobliviatować się przy pierwszym kontakcie z jakąkolwiek różdżką. Co by na to powiedziała jego biedna matka? Wstyd! Hańba! Na szczęście może się jedynie w milczeniu przewracać w grobie.

Podąża za nim niecierpliwie, przeskakując z nogi na nogę. Ma w głowie tyle możliwości, że nie wie na co się zdecydować. Może zadźgać go swoim zgrabnym, ostrym jak brzytwa sztyletem, ale zaplamiłby swoje nowe ubranie, a tego woli uniknąć. Może też zgarnąć jedną z tych cegieł ułożonych w stosik za śmietnikiem po lewej i rozwalić głowę niespodziewającej się niczego ofiary. Nie, nie jest akurat w nastroju na wyciąganie z włosów szczątków tkanki oraz mózgu. Uduszenie… za nudne. Grożenie śmiercią i napawanie się widokiem tego lalusia wracającego ulicami w samej bieliźnie… mógłby to zgłosić, zapamiętać sprawcę, a Evan przecież chce pozostać niezauważony. Zdołałby mu wydrapać oczy, może nawet wyrwać język, ale to kosztowałoby go zbyt wiele zachodu. Nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie, kaprysi, postukując paznokciem o przednie zęby w zamyśleniu.

Chłopak potyka się i klnie, po czym schyla się by zawiązać morderczą sznurówkę, podczas gdy Rosier wpada na idealne rozwiązanie. Podchodzi bezszelestnie, bardzo blisko, dziwiąc się, że nie zostaje zauważony. Najwidoczniej jego ofiara już jest wystarczająco ślepa lub pochłania ją siarczyste przeklinanie pod nosem. Evan wykorzystuje tą nieuwagę na swoją korzyść, zmienia się w pająka i kąsa wystającą spod spodni kostkę.

Chłopak odskakuje i krzyczy, a w następnej sekundzie próbuje zmiażdżyć go podeszwą buta! To już nie jest tak zabawne, kiedy Evan usiłuje nie zginąć, przebierając prędko swoimi chudymi nóżkami. Zwłaszcza ta jedna, po postrzale, wciąż mu dokucza i wlecze się niewspółmiernie do pozostałych. _A niech to, było blisko! Teraz z prawej… o, jak dziwnie wygląda świat z czubka buta. Zaraz zwymiotuję…_

Rosier przyczepia się do wierzchniej części adidasa i trzyma mocno, choć nie tak całkiem z własnej woli, bo jedna z jego nóg zaplątała się w sznurówkę, więc chcąc nie chcąc bierze właśnie udział w karkołomnym wierzganiu i potrząsaniu obuwiem w wykonaniu jego domniemanej ofiary. Kilka sekund później, z głośnym, nieprzyjemnym plaśnięciem, uderza mocno w elewacje sąsiedniego domu. Zsuwa się na ziemię, chwiejąc się na roztrzęsionych nóżkach i potrząsając głową by odzyskać ostrość widzenia.

Zaatakowany wcześniej chłopak rozglądał się podejrzliwie, po czym odchodzi prędko z miejsca zdarzenia, a Evan zmienia się w człowieka i z rezygnacją rusza w drogę powrotną. Noc jest pochmurna i bezksiężycowa, pozwalając mu wtopić się w ciemność. Jego głowa pulsuje tępym bólem, pogłębiając niezadowolenie z rozwoju wypadków.

Zły na cały świat mija właśnie kolejną przecznicę, gdy jego uwagę przykuwa stojący na poboczu niewielki kontener z obdrapanym, ale wciąż widocznym na przedzie ,napisem: "POJEMNIK NA ODZIEŻ UŻYWANĄ". Podchodzi do niego z zastanowieniem, marszcząc brwi, ale dolne drzwiczki pozostają zamknięte, a górna, ruchoma część otwiera się nieznacznie do wewnątrz. Kuca obok niewielkiego zamka i skupiwszy uwagę wypowiada zaklęcie.

Ubrania znajdujące się wewnątrz nie są pierwszej świeżości, śmierdzą nieco wilgocią i stęchlizną, a w dodatku prezentują się raczej mizernie. Rosier uznał jednak, że i tak są lepsze niż to co wciąż miał na sobie, więc wyszukuje najmniej uszkodzony podkoszulek i spodnie w niezgorszym stanie, choć może nieco za duże.

\- O Wielki Slytherinie, lepiej, żeby moje poświęcenie nie poszło na marne, bo nie ręczę za siebie - narzeka pod nosem, ściskając mocniej w garści swoją zdobycz.

Tymczasem Harry budzi się w środku nocy, czując bliżej nieuzasadniony niepokój. Ostrożnie, z wahaniem przesuwa rękę nieco dalej, badając materac i przestrzeń ponad nim, po czym zamiera w bezruchu. Łóżko okazuje się zupełnie puste. Serce chłopca wali jak młotem, podczas gdy do oczu, którymi wpatruje się z obawą w panującą wokół ciemność, napływają łzy.

\- Evan? - rzuca szeptem w przestrzeń, przełykając z trudem i próbując stłumić nadciągający strach. Odpowiada mu cisza, więc mocno zaciska powieki, powtarzając sobie w myślach, że potwory zniknęły. Oczywiście wie, że mogą wrócić w każdej chwili. To była przecież jego wina. To przez niego wuj Vernon zmiażdżył wężom głowę. Nagini przysyłała je czasem, żeby dotrzymywały mu towarzystwa. Gdyby nie był takim... dzieciakiem... gdyby nie uznała, że potrzebuje opieki... Wracają, by przypomnieć mu, że to przez niego stała im się krzywda. A przecież nie zapomniał. Pamięta aż nazbyt wyraźnie, że wuj kazał mu je później zebrać z podłogi. „Posprzątać", tak wtedy powiedział. A w umyśle Harry'ego wyrył się głęboko obraz tych pustych oczodołów, zniekształconych, zalanych krwią głów jego niedawnych przyjaciół. Nie ruszały się już, nie mówiły... przypominały makabryczne, sztuczne zabawki. Zwymiotował wtedy, będąc w szoku i miał później jeszcze więcej do sprzątania, choć czuł się słabo, a jego ręce oraz nogi trzęsły się niekontrolowanie.

Nie chce ich zobaczyć już nigdy więcej. Te konkretne potwory są bardziej straszne niż wszystkie inne z jakimi miał dotąd styczność, bo sprawiają, że coś w jego wnętrzu zaciska się nieprzyjemnie i niemal zupełnie odbiera mu dech.

Harry nie pojmuje jeszcze znaczenia śmierci. Nikt nigdy nie wytłumaczył mu o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. W jakimś stopniu oczywiście odczuwał ból straty, potęgowany tęsknotą, ale nie rozumie. Nie tak naprawdę.

Drzwi trzeszczą ostrzegawczo, zwracając jego uwagę. Nasłuchuje w panice, nie mając pojęcia co nadchodzi. Nauczył się już, że pewnych rzeczy lepiej nie widzieć, więc boi się choćby zerknąć w kierunku wejścia dopóki żarówkowe światło nie zalewa komórki.

Nie ma pojęcia jak ani kiedy, ale pojawia się nagle po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia, wszczepiając się palcami w ciemną, poszarpaną pelerynę mężczyzny, który zjada potwory. Evan jest dla Harry'ego czymś na kształt bohatera, nawet jeśli jeszcze nie sprecyzował czy może mu ufać. Nieważne, że nic o nim nie wie. Wrócił! Wrócił do niego, choć wcale nie musiał! I Harry prawie dławi się własnym językiem, kiedy woła prosto do ucha Rosiera:

\- Evan, jesteś! Wróciłeś! - powtarza niczym mantrę, nie wierząc we własne szczęście. - Jesteś!

Rosier mruga skonsternowany. Potter wiesza się na nim niczym małpka z zadziwiającą - jak na takiego chudzielca – siłą, ściskając poły jego szaty.

\- Złaź ze mnie, głupie dziecko – upomina go opryskliwie, próbując uwolnić się z tego uścisku, ale to zupełnie nie dociera do drobnego napastnika. - Nie jestem wieszakiem.

Wreszcie chłopiec zeskakuje na ziemię bosymi stopami, a jego oczy zdają się wielkie jak spodki, kiedy śledzi w skupieniu każdy ruch Evana. Mężczyzna zamyka drzwi, nasłuchując najpierw przez moment czy hałas i okrzyki nie zbudziły czasem reszty domowników, po czym skupia uwagę na swoim współlokatorze.

\- Dlaczego nie śpisz? - pyta ostro, mierząc dziecko gniewnie spod zmarszczonych brwi. Naprawdę liczył na odrobinę spokoju. W spojrzenie Harry'ego wkrada się chłód i znaczący wyrzut przez co jego oczy są nagle znacznie ciemniejsze niż w rzeczywistości.

\- Nie było cię – wypomina oskarżycielskim tonem wskazującym na to, że Evan popełnił straszliwe przewinienie.

\- Jestem – informuje krótko, zwięźle i na temat.

\- Ale nie było cię – upiera się Potter, wpatrując się w niego bez choćby mrugnięcia.

\- I co w związku z tym? - Rosier zaczyna na poważnie zastanawiać się na temat tego ile lat w Azkabanie dostałby za zabicie Chłopca, Który Przeżył. To zagadnienie stawało się coraz bardziej intrygujące. Czy jakikolwiek plan jest wart takich poświęceń z jego strony? Czy ewentualne korzyści wystarczą, żeby powstrzymać go przed potencjalnie radykalnym posunięciem? Ma co do tego poważne wątpliwości.

Harry zagryza wargę, poprawiając rękawek, który zsuwa mu się z ramienia, ale nic nie odpowiada. Zamiast tego wraca do łóżka, podciągając nogi pod brodę w swojej zwyczajowej, skulonej pozycji. Dopiero kiedy Evan dołącza do niego zgasiwszy uprzednio światło, pozwala sobie na nikły uśmiech i zajmuje miejsce u boku tajemniczego mężczyzny, którego przez długi czas widywał w snach. Nawet chłodna, pełna irytacji osobowość nie tłumi jego dziecięcej radości, bo czuje, że wreszcie nie jest już tak całkiem sam.


	5. Zupełny brak kontroli

Po nocnym, niekontrolowanym wybuchu radości, Harry wraca do swojego małego, zamkniętego świata, w którym czuje się bezpiecznie. Trzyma się raczej na dystans, utrzymując Rosiera poza zasięgiem własnej przestrzeni osobistej, nie spuszczając jednak z niego czujnego spojrzenia. Nieustannie ocenia każdy jego ruch, badając reakcje i dopuszczalne granice. Jak spłoszone zwierzątko, myśli czasem Evan z rozbawieniem, obserwując go równie uważnie.

Rosier podchodzi do całej sytuacji nader spokojnie, choć – tylko sam Merlin wie - kosztuje go to naprawdę wiele samozaparcia. Od czasów własnego dzieciństwa nie ma za wiele styczności z jakimikolwiek dziećmi. Nawet latorośle innych śmierciożerców dostawały kategoryczny zakaz przebywania z nim w tym samym pomieszczeniu, nie wspominając nawet o jakiejkolwiek interakcji. Nie, żeby dziwił się zaniepokojonym rodzicom skoro sami też raczej ograniczali kontakty z nim do minimum. Jego dotąd wątpliwa reputacja zdawała się szerzyć w zastraszającym tempie nim urosła do rangi wielkiego problemu.

W każdym razie Evan i Harry próbują poznawać siebie nawzajem, co bywa nieco kłopotliwe ze względu na ich raczej aspołeczne charaktery.

\- Jesteś prawdziwy? - docieka Harry podejrzliwie, któregoś dnia. Brzmi, jakby miał całkiem sporo wątpliwości względem obecności mężczyzny.

\- A nie wyglądam? - odpowiada Rosier pytaniem na pytanie, na co chłopiec marszczy czoło niezadowolony. Nauczył się już, że z Evanem nigdy nic nie jest łatwe, a zdobywanie jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień graniczy z cudem. Jego odpowiedzi bywają bowiem niezwykle zawiłe, trudne do zrozumienia dla kogoś dorosłego, a co dopiero dziecka. Jeśli w ogóle raczy ich udzielić, co zmienia się w zależności od nastroju. Niekiedy tylko zadaje własne pytania, nakierowując chłopca na odpowiedni trop.

Harry potrząsa głową niepewnie.

\- Nie wiem – stwierdza, unikając spojrzenia zaciekawionych, brązowych tęczówek. - Czasami... czasami nie wiem, co jest prawdziwe – dopowiada po krótkim zawahaniu.

\- Masz na myśli potwory spod łóżka? – Jest ostrożny i nie liczy na wiele. Harry nie lubi mówić o tych konkretnych potworach, choć Evan próbował już kilkukrotnie nawiązać do tego tematu. Czytając między wierszami, pojął, że była to personifikacja jego poczucia winy.

\- Tak, je też – bąka chłopiec, spuszczając wzrok na swoje kolana.

\- Czy one zawsze tak wyglądały?

Krótkie, nieme zaprzeczenie jest wszystkim co otrzymuje w odpowiedzi, ale obiecuje sobie, że wrócą do tego wkrótce. Ktoś musi przemówić dzieciakowi do rozumu. I najwyraźniej tym kimś ma być Evan.

Evan nie może powiedzieć, że lubi syna Potterów. Towarzystwo dziecka jest dla niego w najlepszym wypadku uciążliwe, ponieważ nie wie jak ma się z nim obchodzić, żeby go do siebie całkiem nie zrazić. Musi też hamować swoje naturalne reakcje, grać rolę spokojnego, normalnego obywatela, co niezmiernie go nuży. Wie jednak, że Harry jest zbyt płochy i zdystansowany, więc na tym etapie znajomości powinien go najpierw do siebie przekonać. Chłopiec spodziewa się ataku, wyzwisk i przemocy fizycznej. Tak, Evan dostrzega wiele oznak zaniedbania i maltretowania, więc tym bardziej złości go, że spotyka się z taką podejrzliwością w odpowiedzi na łagodne, cierpliwe zachowanie.

Harry natomiast uważa, że Evan jest niemądry i powinien przestać opowiadać różne bajki na temat magii. O takich rzeczach nie mówi się głośno, zwłaszcza w tym domu. To surowo zakazane i najmniejsze napomknięcie kończy się dla chłopca dość bolesnym laniem. Przekonał się o tym ponownie zaledwie dwa tygodnie później, gdyż jego dziecięcy, chłonny niczym gąbka, umysł kreował przed nim magiczne sny o zaczarowanym świecie. I Harry coraz częściej chodził z głową w chmurach.

\- Znowu przypaliłeś bekon, ty niewdzięczny bachorze?! - wykrzykuje ciotka Petunia, wchodząc do kuchni, marszcząc przy tym swój i tak już zadarty nos na wszechobecny swąd spalenizny.

\- P-przepraszam, ciociu – jąka się roztrzęsiony Harry, próbując ratować sytuację. Wzdryga się tylko, kiedy strzela go z tyłu głowy otwartą dłonią. - Za... zamyśliłem się.

\- Ty nieudaczniku! - złości się, a sroga mina dodaje jej twarzy lat i odejmuje znacznie na i tak skąpej urodzie. - Widzę właśnie, że od paru dni bujasz w obłokach! O czym ty niby tak usilnie myślisz, co?

\- J-ja... znaczy... Śnił m-mi się w nocy l-latający motocykl i... – zaczyna tłumaczyć się niewyraźnie, ale natychmiast mu przerywa.

\- MOTOCYKLE NIE LATAJĄ! - wrzeszczy niemal histerycznie, odsuwając się od niego, jakby był trędowaty. Zdaje się panikować na samą wzmiankę o czymś wykraczającym ponad normę. Harry odruchowo chowa głowę w ramionach, garbiąc się przy tym, jakby skulona poza miała pozwolić mu zniknąć. Vernon wchodzi do kuchni zaalarmowany wzburzonym głosem swojej żony. Nie znosi, kiedy przeszkadzano mu w oglądaniu porannych wiadomości.

\- Co tu się wyprawia? - rzuca złowróżbnie swoim grubym, szorstkim głosem. Petunia wskazuje siostrzeńca palcem, z obrzydzeniem wymalowanym na twarzy i tonem wskazującym na popełnione przed momentem świętokradztwo, zarzuca:

\- Śnił mu się latający motocykl!

Usta Vernona wykrzywia grymas wściekłości, a policzki zmieniają barwę z czerwonej na purpurową. Podchodzi do Harry'ego szybkim krokiem, zagradzając wszelaką drogę ucieczki, po czym łapie go za obojczyk i unosi nieco w górę tak, że chłopiec ledwie dotyka podłogi.

\- Motocykle – zaczyna wściekle, głosem zniżonym niemal do szeptu, jakby mówił o wielkiej zbrodni. - Nie. Latają.

Grube palce zaciskają się na bladym, chudym ciele niczym imadło i z pewnością mają pozostawić w tamtym miejscu siniaki. Szarpie swoim niechcianym podopiecznym, pozwalając by ten obijał się o krawędź kuchennej szafki.

\- J-ja... w-wiem... - Harry jest bliski hiperwentylacji z powodu wzrastającego gwałtownie strachu i ledwie wydusza z siebie poszczególne słowa. - T-to... to był tylko s-sen.

\- Tylko sen? TYLKO SEN?! - powtarza w furii, zwężając oczy w wąskie szparki, po czym zerka gdzieś w bok i uśmiecha się obleśnie. - Ty obrzydliwy, mały... DZIWOLĄGU! Już ja ci pokażę, chłopcze! Zapamiętasz to sobie do końca życia! Latający motocykl, też mi coś.

\- N-nie, proszę, wuju, j-ja przepraszam! Przepraszam! - Z całych sił próbuje się wyrwać, ale mężczyzna nie tylko jest o wiele wyższy, ale też gabarytowo większy przynajmniej dziesięciokrotnie. Chwyta chłopca za nadgarstek i pociąga w stronę kuchenki. Harry wrzeszczy wniebogłosy, kiedy jego dłoń spotyka się z wciąż rozgrzaną patelnią, powodując poważne oparzenia i nieznośny ból.

\- Lepiej, żebyś dobrze zapamiętał sobie tą lekcję – oznajmia Vernon nim puszcza go, pozwalając by z łoskotem upadł na twardą posadzkę. Harry zanosi się płaczem, a łzy spływają po jego policzkach, kiedy przyciska ranną dłoń do swojej piersi. Nie ma zielonego pojęcia co go podkusiło do następnego czynu, jakiś diabeł zapewne albo inne ciemne moce, bo inaczej nie potrafi tego wyjaśnić.

\- Jesteś potworem – oświadcza buńczucznie, nie bacząc na słowa. Chce tylko wyrzucić z siebie całą nagromadzoną złość i wszystkie doświadczone dotąd upokorzenia, negatywne emocje, które skumulowały się, z zastraszającą siłą szukając ujścia. - NIENAWIDZĘ CIĘ!

I mężczyzna wpada w szał ku wyraźnemu przerażeniu Petunii, która stoi w miejscu niczym sparaliżowana, zasłaniając dłonią usta. Kopie i uderza gdzie popadnie, nie zważając zupełnie na krzyki ani płacz. Harry natomiast kuli się na podłodze, zagryzając wargi do krwi, kiedy ból wydaje się nie do wytrzymania, próbując równocześnie osłonić najbardziej wrażliwe miejsca, skupiając się głównie na głowie. Wuj dłuższą chwilę wyładowuje na nim swoją frustrację nim ciotka postanawia interweniować.

\- Vernon! Przestań, zabijesz go! - woła, chwytając za rękę uniesioną do ciosu. Przez krótki moment obawia się, że jej mąż się nie opamięta i ją również uderzy owładnięty ślepą furią, ale ten tylko marszczy się gniewnie nim łapie chłopca za ramię i ciągnąc go po podłodze w stronę komórki pod schodami. Harry jest na granicy omdlenia, kiedy drzwi zatrzaskują się za nim z hukiem. Leży z twarzą przyciśniętą do chłodnej, choć brudnej, zakurzonej podłogi, oddychając z trudem. Jego klatka piersiowa zdaje się być zmiażdżona, nie chcąc odpowiednio współpracować, potęgując cierpienie. Na rękach i nogach z pewnością pojawi się wkrótce cała masa siniaków, ale przynajmniej okulary na jego nosie pozostają w stanie nienaruszonym. Znowu dostałby pewnie karę za ponowne ich uszkodzenie.

Jakimś cudem udaje mu się doczołgać do najbardziej odległego kąta. Szlocha bezgłośnie, przerażony i opuszczony. Gdzie jest Evan? Znowu gdzieś zniknął, zostawiając go na pastwę losu.

Rosier zwiedza okolicę, wypatrując ewentualnych wrogów, szpiegów i donosicieli, ale nie znajduje nic podejrzanego. Swój wolny czas poświęca nie tylko na mały wypad rozpoznawczy, ale też na skombinowanie czegoś do jedzenia. Najadł się co prawda już wcześniej w jakiejś niewielkiej, okolicznej restauracji za ukradzione parę dni temu pieniądze, ale nachodzi go ochota na coś słodkiego, więc podkrada z piekarni kilkanaście apetycznie wyglądających ciastek. Życie człowieka wyjętego spod prawa ma swoje plusy i stanowczo się Evanowi podoba. Tylko ten Potter... co powinien z nim począć?

Czuje przecież wyraźnie jego agresywną magię, buzującą w dodatku zaledwie tuż pod skórą, gotową na uwolnienie w każdej chwili, a jednak dzieciak uparcie wypiera się możliwości istnienia tej części swojej osobowości.

_\- „Evan, nie ma czegoś takiego jak magia"_ \- mamrota Rosier pod nosem, przedrzeźniając tym samym dzieciaka. _\- „Nie jestem czarodziejem. Nie mów takich rzeczy!"_

Cały czas tak powtarza! A potem zatyka uszy i udaje, że niczego więcej nie słyszy. Cóż za irytujący, mały gnojek! No jak ma niby dotrzeć do Pottera skoro on nie wierzy w ani jedno jego słowo? Musi mu to jakoś udowodnić. Nie chce ujawniać mu jeszcze swojej drugiej postaci, ale powoli zaczyna nie mieć innej opcji. Czym wcześniej popchnie chłopca w odpowiednią stronę tym lepiej.

Na niebie szybko zbierają się chmury, ciemne i ociężałe od nagromadzonego deszczu, więc Evan uznaje, że najwyższa pora wracać. Chowa do kieszeni dwa ostatnie ciastka, po czym obiera właściwy kierunek. Przynajmniej teraz nie wzbudza już sensacji, przypominając zwykłego, żałosnego mugola, więc nikt mu się za specjalnie nie przygląda. Przemienia się w pająka, znikając na moment za śmietnikami i kontynuuje wędrówkę, docierając na miejsce tuż przed gwałtowną ulewą. Wślizguje się do domu Dursleyów, nie dostrzegając niczego niepokojącego. W kuchni gra radio, a Petunia krząta się po pomieszczeniu, nucąc coś niewyraźnie razem z wokalistą.

Dzieciak mugoli urzęduje w salonie przed telewizorem, a wielkiej świni nie ma z tego, co Evan zdołał zaobserwować.

Wchodzi do komórki pod schodami, przepychając się przez niewielką szparę pomiędzy drzwiami, a podłogą i zastyga w bezruchu. Pomieszczenie zdaje się być pochłonięte przez nieprzeniknioną, odbierającą zmysły ciemność. Sufit sprawia wrażenie, jakby zaraz miał dotknąć ziemi, a wokół unosi się gryząca, pachnąca strachem mgła. O tak, Evan doskonale wie jaki zapach ma strach, bo miał kiedyś tą wątpliwą przyjemność przebywać kilka razy w umyśle pewnego wilkołaka. Krztusi się tym ciężkim, ostrym powietrzem albo może raczej jego brakiem, po czym zmienia się z powrotem w człowieka.

\- Potter? - rzuca w przestrzeń, przesłaniając nos rękawem i mrużąc łzawiące oczy. Odpowiada mu głucha cisza, taka jak zwykle, choć ściany nachylają się jeszcze bardziej w jego kierunku. - Harry...? - próbuje ponownie, starając się usilnie by w jego głos nie wkradła się nawet nuta zniecierpliwienia.

Kliknięcie w kontakt zupełnie nic nie zmienia w sytuacji. Albo Harry w nagłym zrywie magii roztrzaskał żarówkę albo ta ciemność pochłania całe światło, więc Evan zupełnie na oślep podąża w kierunku łóżka, uważając, żeby się nie rozbić o żadną z szafek. Wymacuje ostrożnie fragment materaca, po czym sięga w kierunku dziecka najwyraźniej skulonego w samym rogu. Harry wyje w reakcji na dotyk, odsuwając się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Co się stało? - docieka Evan, tym razem nie kryjąc zdenerwowania. - Co z tobą?

Mgła unosząca się w pomieszczeniu gęstnieje, a Rosier czuje, że zaczyna brakować mu powietrza. Chrząka dwukrotnie, a jego oddech staje się świszczący, urywany, drapiąc nieznośnie w gardło. Harry natomiast oddycha spazmatycznie. Wyszukawszy po omacku rękę Evana, zaciska na niej kurczowo palce. Wygląda na to, że przynajmniej jedno z nich jest na dobrej drodze do uduszenia się, a Evan stanowczo nie chce być właśnie tą osobą.

\- Musisz przestać – żąda z trudem. - Cokolwiek robisz, przestań!

\- N-nie mogę. - Głos chłopca jest niewiele głośniejszy od szeptu, choć brzmi na kompletnie przerażonego. - Nie... nie w-wiem jak.

Rosier klnie szpetnie pod nosem i w ciemności jakimś cudem odnajduje twarz chłopca, która, sądząc po mokrych w dotyku policzkach, zalana jest łzami. Albo krwią, podpowiada usłużnie cichy głosik w umyśle Evana, lecz myśl tą od razu tłumi w zarodku. Delikatnie łapie głowę dzieciaka obiema dłońmi, przyciągając go do siebie tak, żeby mogli zetknąć się czołami, po czym skupia całą swoją uwagę./p

\- Legilimens – rzuca, naginając nieco zaklęcie do własnej woli, po czym wchodzi do wnętrza jego umysłu. Nawet tam panuje ciemność, a jedyne źródło światła stanowi sam Harry, który siedzi skulony w samym centrum tego bałaganu. Evan szybko przykuca przy chłopcu, łapiąc go za podbródek i siłą zmusza by na niego spojrzał.

\- Jestem – mówi łagodnie. - Już jestem.


	6. Lekcja pierwsza

Evan zaledwie muska wspomnienia Harry'ego z dzisiejszego poranka nim kieruje się do centrum jego umysłu i to wystarcza, żeby rozpalić w nim najgorsze, najgłębiej ukryte emocje.

Nie ma jednak do dyspozycji tyle czasu, żeby zdecydować w jaki konkretnie sposób chciałby skrzywdzić tego cholernego, brudnego mugola, ale z całą pewnością zajmie się tym jak najszybciej.

\- Harry – zaczyna pewnie, próbując zwrócić na siebie uwagę chłopca, który kuli się nawet wewnątrz własnego umysłu, gdzie przecież powinien czuć się lepiej. Wielu czarodziejów szuka schronienia od fizycznego bólu w swojej podświadomości, a część z nich nigdy już nie powraca do brutalnej rzeczywistości. – Spójrz na mnie. Musisz się skupić.

Pociemniałe z bólu oczy dziecka jarzą się nienaturalnie w ostrym, jaskrawym blasku świadomości. Niematerialna postać drga, blednąc i zanikając nim ponownie nabiera ostrości.

Evan ostrożnie łapie za jego ramiona. Na zewnątrz wszechobecna, skumulowana do niewyobrażalnych rozmiarów, magia dusi go w piersiach, utrudniając logiczne myślenie. Wchodzenie do czyjegoś umysłu w takich okolicznościach jest ryzykownym posunięciem, zwłaszcza, że zawsze pozostaje połączenie między jaźnią, a ciałem.

W głębi swojej czarnej duszy Rosier doświadcza właśnie ukłucia prawdziwego strachu, choć nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał. Pierwszy raz w życiu styka się z taką ogromną, niekiełznaną mocą. Wszystkie instynkty samozachowawcze biją na alarm, a każda komórka w ciele nakłania do natychmiastowej ucieczki. Czuje też jednak coś na kształt ekscytacji. Oczami wyobraźni już widzi kim, przy odrobinie dobrej woli i odpowiedniego pokierowania, ten chłopiec może stać się w przyszłości.

\- T-to… jest za silne – mamrota Harry z trudem, ledwie łapiąc oddech. – I boli… N-nie mogę… nie z-zatrzymam…

Evan przygryza wargi do krwi i ten krótki przebłysk bólu pozwala mu skupić myśli. Czuje drżenie ramion dziecka pod swoimi palcami, jakby powodowane nadludzkim wysiłkiem i może przysiąc, że dostrzega drobną pajęczynę pęknięć na złowrogo bladej twarzy chłopca.

I dopiero wtedy w pełni pojmuje. Jakimś cudem Potter dusi w sobie całą tą magiczną eksplozję i choć jego ciało nie jest w stanie pomieścić takich pokładów mocy to nie pozwala by wydostała się ona poza ściany schowka pod schodami. Wymaga to całych pokładów samokontroli, zwłaszcza, że jego własna magia próbuje rozerwać go na strzępy. Evan nigdy nawet nie słyszał o takim przypadku.

\- Nie walcz z nią – decyduje prędko. Spina się jednak na myśl o ewentualnych konsekwencjach. Jeśli się myli, uwolniona moc zmiecie z powierzchni ziemi, w najlepszym wypadku, tylko tą ulicę, a w najgorszym również kilka sąsiednich. – Nie zatrzymasz jej, więc trzeba ją odpowiednio przekierować. Jestem tu i pomogę ci, ale musisz mi zaufać. Zaczniemy powoli. Skup się na mnie i wyobraź sobie, że twoja magia to woda. – Mózg Rosiera pracuje na najwyższych obrotach, porządkując następne kroki, chcąc je przekazać w przejrzysty dla dziecka sposób. – Ja jestem pustym naczyniem, do którego musisz ją przelać. Tak jakbyś, hm… pchnij ją po prostu… NIE WSZYSTKO NA RAZ, na Merlina, POWOLI! Pamiętaj o wodzie, jak chluśniesz to rozlejesz, rozumiesz? Stopniowo…

\- J-ja nie wiem jak… - Harry błądzi nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem po jego twarzy, nie mogą c złapać ostrości. Evan klnie pod nosem, po czym zsuwa ręce wzdłuż ramion dziecka, ostatecznie chwytając jego drobne dłonie w pewnym uścisku.

\- Pomyśl, że twoje dłonie to krawędź, z której możesz to zrobić. Poczuj jak magia płynie w żyłach i skieruj ją dokładnie w stronę ujścia. Skup się. Oddychaj głęboko.

Chłopiec marszczy czoło w wyrazie najwyższego skupienia, starając się podążać za wskazówkami, choć sprawia mu to wiele trudności.

\- Tak, dokładnie tak! Doskonale – chwali go Rosier zadowolony, czując pierwsze efekty tego eksperymentu. Nowe doświadczenie okazuje się jeszcze dziwniejsze niż się początkowo spodziewa. Moc Harry'ego mrozi go od środka, wywołując silne drżenie. Serce bije w piersi niczym dzwon, nieustannie pompując pobudzoną magicznie krew by szybciej rozchodziła się po organizmie, wspomagając go w dopasowaniu się do sytuacji. Jego, naruszony podróżą w czasie, rdzeń najpierw się regeneruje, po czym stopniowo zaczyna pęcznieć i puchnąć. Evan już teraz jest niemal pełny, a świeża, obca moc zaczyna wypełniać go po same brzegi i nie ma pewności czy da radę przyjąć, choć odrobinę więcej nim rozerwie go na strzępy. Przez moment balansuje na krawędzi, igrając z niebezpieczeństwem i ocierając się o śmierć. Nie ma nic do stracenia, a jednak gdy nieprzyjemne uczucie staje się nie do zniesienia, puszcza ręce chłopca, odsuwając się. Jego palce mrowią, a wszystkie włosy na ciele stoją dęba. Niekontrolowanie szczęka zębami i ma wrażenie, że zamarzł od środka. Wzrok wyostrza się, nadając umysłowi Pottera nowy wymiar.

\- Jeszcze – szepcze ochryple nadal tak straszliwie blade dziecko, a w jego głosie dokładnie słychać błaganie. – Proszę... Jeszcze.

\- Nie dam rady przyjąć więcej. – Evan potrząsa przepraszająco głową, próbując skupić swoją uwagę, ale groteskowo rozbudowane zmysły bardzo go rozpraszają.

\- Spróbujemy ją teraz przekształcić, wykorzystać. Wiem, że jesteś ranny i cię boli, ale to może się zmienić. Musisz tylko zmusić swoją magię, żeby naprawiała zamiast niszczyła. Skup się na wszystkich zranieniach, każdym po kolei. Myśl o tym, że chcesz poczuć się lepiej, żeby wszystko zniknęło. Każ jej leczyć. Ona należy do ciebie, możesz nad nią zapanować. Wyłącznie tobie się podporządkuje.

Harry słucha Evana uważnie, dzięki czemu jest mu łatwiej wykonać te jasne, stosunkowo proste polecenia. Zwłaszcza, że naprawdę cierpi. To uczucie nie opuszcza go nawet na sekundę, tylko potęgując rozdrażnienie chaotycznej burzy, która przetacza się wewnątrz niego. Rosier obserwuje dzieciaka uważnie, chłonąc powolne zmiany w jego skupionej twarzy. Pajęczyna pęknięć cofa się z nabierających kolorów policzków, a oczy jaśnieją. Palce zaciśnięte kurczowo wokół ramion rozluźniają się, a ręce opadają wzdłuż ciała. Przestaje nawet kulić się w sobie w tej obronnej, karykaturalnie pokrzywionej pozie. Umysł stabilizuje się, wracając do normalności, choć tego Evan nie jest całkiem pewien. Nadprogramowa moc wciąż pulsuje w jego żyłach, przez co czuje się zupełnie wytrącony z równowagi i nadal widzi otoczenie nieco inaczej niż zwykle. Jednakże moc Harry'ego rozpełza się wokół, naprawiając wszystko, co napotyka na swojej drodze; wciąż jest jej tak wiele, że ciężko to w ogóle pojąć. Rana po postrzale goi się w mgnieniu oka, tak samo jak wszelkie drobne ranki, otarcia i uszkodzenia.

Po chwili, która zdaje się ciągnąć wieczność, wszystko cichnie. Znika ten nieznośny szum rozsadzający uszy, ból głowy i złowieszczy napór mocy z każdej strony. Ciężar zgniatający klatkę piersiową także rozpływa się, nie zostawiając po sobie jakiegokolwiek śladu.

Chłopiec uśmiecha się do niego słabo, a w jego zielonych oczach błyszczy nieskrywana ulga.

\- Świetnie się spisałeś, Harry - mówi Evan, autentycznie zachwycony. – A teraz chodź, czas odpocząć. – Wyciąga dłoń, która zostaje pochwycona bez najmniejszego wahania, po czym wypycha ich z wnętrza dziecięcej podświadomości.

Sekundę później zupełnie wyczerpany chłopiec śpi już z głową opartą na kolanach swojego nowego opiekuna i drobnymi rączkami zaciśniętymi na jego koszuli. Rosier oblizuje spierzchnięte wargi, mrużąc lekko nadwrażliwe oczy, po czym delikatnie odgarnia mokrą od potu grzywkę z rozgrzanego czoła dziecka. Stara, czarnomagiczna blizna lśni zielonym, niepokojącym blaskiem, więc obrysowuje ją palcem, wyczuwając zgrubiały kształt błyskawicy. Znak, który jest w stanie rozpoznać każdy czarodziej i czarownica w całej Wielkiej Brytanii oraz w zapewne wielu innych miejscach na świecie. Harrry ma ogromne predyspozycje by stać się kimś wielkim. W przyszłości z łatwością zyska poparcie społeczeństwa, a tych, którzy będą przeciwni z pewnością uda się przekupić; znając jego rodzinę środków mu nie braknie. I ta moc… wcale nie jest tak jasna jak można podejrzewać po Złotym Chłopcu, a wręcz przeciwnie. Przeważa w niej ciemność, zimna i przejmująca, a przy tym z destrukcyjnymi skłonnościami. Tak, Evan wyraźnie widzi potencjał. Uśmiecha się pod nosem, snując swoje plany przejęcia władzy nad światem.

\- Śpij – szepcze w końcu, a jego głos rozbrzmiewa zadowoleniem w półmroku schowka. – Śpij dobrze, mój mały Czarny Panie.

Ostrożnie rozwiera palce chłopca wciąż zaciśnięte na materiale koszuli, po czym układa go wygodnie wzdłuż łóżka, samemu kładąc się obok. Odczuwa chłód, więc okrywa ich obu starym kocem. Przyciśnięty do jego boku chłopiec grzeje niczym piec, ale nie jest to już powodowane gorączką, co bierze za dobry znak. Zamyka oczy, choć wie, że tej nocy zapewne już nie zaśnie. Obca moc wciąż panoszy się w jego ciele i chętnie ją wykorzysta, ale później. Teraz ma ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. W tym domu są osoby, które należy sprowadzić do parteru.

Ranek nadchodzi szybko. Harry ewidentnie wypiera z pamięci wydarzenia poprzedniego wieczoru, ale nie neguje już istnienia magii w tak zawzięty sposób jak to czynił wcześniej. Nie chce jednak rozmawiać, a kiedy wychodzi z komórki pod schodami, jest cały spięty i z pewnością przerażony. Boi się konsekwencji, choć to przecież nie on zawinił. W ciągu pracowitej nocy Evan jednak zadbał by mugole omijali dziecko szerokim łukiem, przynajmniej przez jakiś czas. Pragnie ich zabić, ale to może pokrzyżować jego plany, więc jedynie spędził nieco czasu w ich brudnych, żałosnych umysłach. Porządnie ich przestraszył, a następnie odwrócił uwagę od chłopca zostawionego pod ich opieką.

Poświęca niemal godzinę na dokładnym przyjrzeniu się osłonom otaczającym dom. Teraz, kiedy magia czai się tuż po skórą, dzięki czemu nie potrzebuje różdżki, żeby ku niej sięgnąć i jej użyć, może to zrobić z łatwością. Jest w stanie zobaczyć blade, kolorowe, posplatane między sobą nici różnych czarów, choć nigdy wcześniej mu się to nie zdarzało. Ciekawi go czy to właśnie w ten sposób Harry widzi świat na co dzień. Zamierza go zapytać prędzej czy później.

Ku swojemu rozczarowaniu, nie jest w stanie rozpoznać wszystkich rzuconych zaklęć poza standardowym zestawem; nic dziwnego skoro zna głównie czarnomagiczne bariery. Wyczuwa jednak silną magię krwi, która tworzy swego rodzaju podstawę tej plątaniny. Starożytna magia zawsze zostawia ślady, trzeba tylko wiedzieć czego się konkretnie szuka. Evan uważa, że po prostu widzi rzeczywistość taką jaka naprawdę jest, ale równie dobrze może to mieć coś wspólnego z jego szaleństwem. Rozważa przez moment dostępne opcje, biorąc pod uwagę informacje wyniesione z przyszłości. Domyśla się, że ma to coś wspólnego z Lily Potter, która oddała życie za swojego syna, i jej mugolską siostrą. To rzeczywiście potężne czary, ale Evan nigdy nie umieściłby wybawcy czarodziejskiego świata w takim domu i z miejsca może wymienić przynajmniej tuzin innych, bezpieczniejszych placówek. Nie zamierza jednak narzekać. Póki co, ma chłopca na wyłączność, bo nie wygląda na to, żeby ktokolwiek się nim przejmował, a także doskonałą kryjówkę do czasu aż nie odzyska różdżki. Dziwi go tylko, że jest w stanie w ogóle przekroczyć bariery. Z mrocznym znakiem na ramieniu nie powinien nawet widzieć tego budynku, a co dopiero przekraczać jego próg. Czuje reakcje barier, nieprzyjemne szczypanie wokół symbolu swojego zniewolenia, jakby magia chciała pokazać jak bardzo obraża ją samą swoją obecnością. To musi bezpośrednio dotyczyć Harry'ego i jego niezwykłej mocy. Evan da sobie jednak rękę odciąć, że chłopiec jest po prostu silniejszy nawet niż stara magia i ta myśl napawa go optymizmem. Rozbawiony własnym szczęściem zapada w krótką drzemkę.

Harry wraca do swojej komórki i nie bardzo wie, co ma ze sobą zrobić. Spotkanie z wujostwem wprowadza go w zakłopotanie. Nigdy wcześniej nie ignorowali go w ten sposób.

\- Przyniosłem ci śniadanie – mówi, podając Evanowi podprowadzone ze stołu bułki. – Nie rozumiem co się dzieje. Oni w ogóle nie zwrócili na mnie uwagi! Jakby mnie wcale nie było. Czy ja jestem teraz duchem?

Wyraz jego twarzy waha się pomiędzy lękiem, a fascynacją, więc Evan parska pełnym politowania śmiechem. Co za niedorzeczny pomysł.

\- Gdybyś był duchem i tak mogliby cię zobaczyć – informuje dziecko, poklepując miejsce obok siebie.

\- To dlaczego mnie nie widzieli? – Harry posłusznie wspina się na łóżko i patrzy na mężczyznę oczekująco.

\- Przez jakiś czas nie będą cię niepokoić. Sprawiłem, że chwilowo nie są w stanie cię zobaczyć.

Potter marszczy nos, zastanawiając się nad tym co usłyszał, po czym jego drobna twarzyczka rozjaśnia się w uśmiechu.

\- Czyli teraz jestem taki jak ty – rzuca, promieniejąc zadowoleniem, a Evan nie wyprowadza go z błędu, wzruszając tylko ramionami. Niech sobie dzieciak myśli co chce. To i tak niczego nie zmienia.


	7. Uczulenie na szpiega

**Guest - **Tak, publikowałam tutaj(i na ao3 w sumie też) początek tej historii, ale to było bardzo dawno temu... Potem straciłam chęci, motywację i czas, więc porzuciłam pomysł, do momentu aż z nudów w pracy zaczęłam obmyślać dalszą fabułę. Zmieniłam sposób narracji i postanowiłam spróbować raz jeszcze. To autorskie opowiadanie. Mówiąc o Harrym w Azkabanie, zapewne masz na myśli "Życie pełne kłamstw", świetna historia z fenomenalnie przedstawionym Evanem - KOCHAM całym sercem. Szkoda, że ani tłumaczenie ani pierwotna wersja nie zostały skończone.

Pozdrawiam.  
_

Kilka dni później Harry zdaje się całkowicie akceptować obecność Evana i nowe, obojętne nastawienie swojego wujostwa. Sprawia nawet wrażenie szczęśliwego, co nadal niezmiernie szokuje Rosiera, który z trudem tłumi w zarodku to dziwnie przyjemne uczucie bycia potrzebnym, ale i tak co wieczór przynosi chłopcu ukradzione na mieście łakocie.

Większość dnia spędzają razem. Evan opowiada Harry'emu historie, które dla dziecka są zaledwie czymś z pogranicza bajek oraz niemądrych fantazji, choć to przecież cała prawda. Uparcie walczy też z jego niechęcią do przyznania, iż nie tylko magia jest realna, ale wręcz istnieje cały czarodziejski świat. Potter do wszystkiego podchodzi raczej sceptycznie. Zadaje mnóstwo pytań, a w jego oczach wciąż wyraźnie widać niedowierzanie. Słucha jednak uważnie i stara się angażować w tą niemądrą zabawę, bo stosunkowo szybko odkrywa plusy bycia posłusznym oczekiwaniom dziwnego mężczyzny. Już nie jest ciągle głodny, nieustanny strach powoli odchodzi w niepamięć, a potwory spod łóżka zupełnie przestają się pojawiać, jakby odpędzała je sama obecność Rosiera. Nie to jednak jest najważniejsze. Kiedy Evan uderza w nauczycielski ton, opowiada bądź tłumaczy różne rzeczy, zdaje się nie zwracać uwagi na to, że Harry go dotyka, a robi to dosłownie tak często jak to możliwe. Ledwie muska palcami jego kark, styka razem ich przedramiona, kiedy siedzą wystarczająco blisko siebie albo zaplata palce wokół jego kostki, jeśli akurat siedzi na podłodze, opierając czoło o kolana mężczyzny, podczas gdy on mimowolnie głaska czarną, roztrzepaną czuprynę, jakby nieświadomy tego gestu, kiedy wystarczająco pogrąża się we własnych myślach bądź podróżuje umysłem po okolicy.

Harry jest tak szczęśliwy jak to tylko możliwe, ponieważ to nieprzyjemne uczucie rozpychające go od wewnątrz zniknęło, tak samo jak uciążliwe pieczenie skóry. A robi tylko to czego nauczył go Evan. Za każdym razem, kiedy jego... magia... narasta, pozbywa się jej w najprostszy możliwy, niewymagający nawet skupienia, sposób, czyli przelewa ją prosto w swojego opiekuna. Nie są to jakieś szczególnie duże ilości. Nie takie jak wtedy, kiedy niemal rozsadziło go od środka. Niepokoi go jednak uczucie znużenia, fakt, że sen nie przynosi ulgi aż w takim stopniu jak wcześniej, przez co momentami czuje się bardzo, bardzo zmęczony. Nic jednak nie mówi, bo jest w stanie z tym żyć.

Z początku Evan naprawdę nie dostrzega niczego dziwnego w zachowaniu Harry'ego. Jest zadowolony, że chłopiec słucha uważnie tego, co ma do powiedzenia, a niekiedy nawet nieśmiało zadaje własne pytania dotyczące danego tematu. A warto wspomnieć, że Evan naprawdę lubi mówić, energicznie przy tym gestykulując. Opowiada ze szczegółami o świecie magii, o wszystkim co można kupić na ulicy Pokątnej, o tym czego unikać przy wizycie na Nokturnie, o Hogsmeade, wiosce zamieszkanej wyłącznie przez czarodziejów, a nawet o samym Hogwarcie, który wspomina zawsze z lekką nutą nostalgii w głosie.

Mówi o zwierzętach żyjących w Zakazanym Lesie i tych zamieszkującym jezioro, o ruchomych schodach, gadających obrazach, sowach przynoszących listy i w ogóle o wszystkim co mu wpadnie do głowy.

I właśnie w czasie jednej z takich pogadanek, zaraz po wyjątkowo energicznym ruchu ręką, wypala w przeciwległej ścianie niewielką dziurę.

Zamiera w bezruchu, gapiąc się bezmyślnie w nadpalony ślad. Mruga raz, potem drugi i trzeci, aż wreszcie doznaje olśnienia.

\- Harry - zaczyna niepokojąco bezbarwnym tonem. Chłopiec unika jego wzroku, bawiąc się nerwowo rąbkiem swojej przydługiej, wyblakłej koszulki. - Czy zapomniałeś wspomnieć mi o czymś istotnym?

Nie dostaje żadnej odpowiedzi, więc jego twarz wykrzywia się gniewnie, kiedy chwyta dziecko za podbródek i siłą zmusza by na niego spojrzał. Zielone oczy lśnią, a dolna warga drży. Evan nie jest przygotowany na płacz i błaganie jakie następuje sekundę później, więc tym bardziej czuje się wstrząśnięty.

\- Uspokój się natychmiast! - rzuca ostro, puszczając go i odsuwając się. Nie wie jak zareagować, choć ma wielką ochotę uderzyć dzieciaka bądź przynajmniej go zakneblować. - Przestań się mazgaić albo... wychodzę.

Karta, którą wykłada na stół jest w najlepszym wypadku niepewna. Tak naprawdę nie wie czego chłopiec oczekuje albo czego się najbardziej obawia. Jak powinien to rozegrać? Przytulić go, zastraszyć? Sprać na kwaśne jabłko?

Ku jemu zaskoczeniu skulony dotąd Harry milknie i prostuje się, zerkając na niego podejrzliwie. Rękawem ociera łzy i cieknący nos, a przy tym wydaje się być zupełnie spokojny.

\- Co to za przedstawienie, do cholery? - Evan podrywa się na równe nogi, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Jest tak wściekły, że czuje wyraźnie jak jego twarz płonie czerwienią. Chłopiec cofa się pod ścianę, a jego ciało napina się. - Testujesz moją cierpliwość, głupi dzieciaku?

\- Wuj Vernon lubi jak się płacze i krzyczy - wyjaśnia Harry, jakby to było całkowicie normalne i Evan poważnie się zastanawia czy powinien się obrazić. - Czasami nie bije tak mocno, jeśli jestem naprawdę głośny.

\- Czy ty właśnie porównałeś mnie do tego mugolskiego prosiaka? - cedzi przez zęby, zaciskając pięści tak mocno, że paznokcie wbijają się głęboko w wewnętrzną skórę dłoni.

\- Przepraszam. - Chłopiec na kilka sekund spuszcza wzrok na swoje kościste kolana, po czym z wyraźnym strachem spogląda w pociemniałe gniewnie oczy mężczyzny. - J-ja nie chciałem, Evan, naprawdę! Nie zrobię tego więcej.

Krew Rosiera wrze, przez co wydaje mu się, że jego ciało płonie. Szlag go trafia na samą myśl o tym co sugeruje to głupie, bezmyślne dziecko. Wbrew pozorom wcale nie lubi słuchać krzyków, a tym bardziej jakichś irytujących lamentów, zdecydowanie bardziej woli pracować w ciszy, dlatego właśnie zajmuje się głównie magią umysłu, bo grzebanie w ludzkich głowach nie powoduje zbędnego hałasu.

\- Wlewasz we mnie swoją magię przez cały ten czas? - pyta, zmieniając temat nim wzburzenie doprowadza go do ostateczności. Harry kiwa głową krótko, zaciskając wargi, więc Evan wzdycha ciężko, z dezaprobatą. Łapie go za rękę i nie puszcza, nawet kiedy wyczuwa odruchowe drgnięcie. Sprawdza puls, jednocześnie przyglądając się dziecku uważnie. Nagle chłopiec wydaje się jakiś taki blady, niewyraźny, ma też delikatnie podkrążone oczy, a jego skóra jest podejrzanie chłodna w dotyku. - Jak się czujesz? Masz zawroty głowy? Albo mdłości?

\- Jestem tylko zmęczony i trochę chce mi się spać - wyznaje cicho Harry, a niepokój w głosie Evana wywołuje przyjemny uścisk w jego piersi. Ktoś się o niego martwi! Nie - jak zwykle - o Dudley'a, który jest oczkiem w głowie ciotki Petunii tylko właśnie o niego. O NIEGO! Nie potrafi powstrzymać radosnego uśmiechu cisnącego się na rozpromienioną twarz.

\- Przestań się tak szczerzyć, to poważna sprawa - irytuje się Rosier, potrząsając głową z dezaprobatą. - Mogłeś sobie zrobić krzywdę, ty głupi dzieciaku! Nie można komuś nieustannie oddawać swojej magii. - Nawet słowem nie wspomina, że robienie czegoś takiego w ogóle nie powinno być możliwe. - Masz typowe objawy wyczerpania magicznego. Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, iż gdyby nie to, że ze względu na brak różdżki nie korzystam regularnie ze swojego rdzenia, a tym samym przepływ mocy nie funkcjonuje tak sprawnie jak powinien, doprowadzając do oczywistego przepełnienia, nie zorientowałbym się co robisz?

\- Eee... - Harry mruga zdezorientowany. Nie ma pojęcia co Evan próbuje mu przekazać. To wszystko brzmi jak czarna magia. Jakieś rdzenie, różdżki, przepływy magii... co to właściwie znaczy? - To źle?

\- Źle to mało powiedziane. Mogłeś umrzeć w przeciągu kilku następnych dni, a ja nawet nie wiedziałbym dlaczego.

Harry przygryza wargę niespokojnie. Mężczyzna zdążył mu już wytłumaczyć czym dokładnie jest śmierć i nie sądzi, żeby był na nią gotowy. Wcale nie chce umierać. Nie teraz, gdy ma obok siebie Evana, który zdaje się o niego martwić i przynosi mu różne smakołyki, nuci swoją piosenkę o pajączku, jeśli nie może zasnąć i dba, żeby był porządnie przykryty, kiedy nocą w komórce pod schodami robi się naprawdę chłodno.

\- Umrę? - pyta szeptem, bojąc się odpowiedzi. Nie chce być jak potwory spod łóżka, chociaż z drugiej strony mógłby wtedy solidnie nastraszyć Dudley'a. Kto wie, może jego głupi kuzyn zmoczyłby się ze strachu.

\- Nie - prycha Evan, przewracając oczami. - Ale musisz przestać to robić. Jesteś czarodziejem, więc twoje ciało potrzebuje magii, żeby należycie się regenerować.

\- Ale ja jej nie chcę! Przez nią boli mnie brzuch i piecze skóra - skarży się Harry płaczliwie, obejmując kolana ramionami. Rosier przełamuje się, uspokajająco głaszcząc rozczochraną głowę, nieco przygładzając tym samym sterczące we wszystkie strony włosy.

\- To przestań z nią walczyć, traktować jak wroga - mówi niemalże łagodnie. - Zaakceptuj ją, a przestanie wywoływać nieprzyjemne odczucia zanim zdążysz powiedzieć: "miałeś rację, Evan". - Posyła chłopcu przekorny uśmieszek. - Przebudziła się, a teraz próbuje znaleźć sobie miejsce. To normalne. Będzie rosnąć razem z tobą, rozwijać się, sprawi, że w przyszłości staniesz się potężnym czarodziejem.

_Już jesteś_, myśli, ale nie powtarza tego głośno.

\- A co jeśli... TO się powtórzy?

\- JEŚLI - akcentuje Evan, spoglądając stanowczo w lśniące zielenią oczy chłopca - się powtórzy to wtedy zaczniemy się martwić, w porządku?

\- Razem? - pyta Harry z nadzieją.

\- Razem.

Chłopiec przesypia większą część następnych trzech dni, a Rosier pozwala na to bez szemrania, ponieważ wie, że młody organizm naprawdę tego teraz potrzebuje. Nadwyrężony rdzeń regeneruje się nadzwyczaj wolno, ponieważ nie jest w pełni wykształcony i minie jeszcze wiele lat zanim osiągnie swoją ostateczną formę i ustabilizuje się.

Ci bezużyteczni mugole nadal nie pamiętają o dziecku pozostawionym pod ich opieką, ale stopniowo mają coraz częstsze przebłyski świadomości, co nie jest Evanowi szczególnie na rękę. Wciąż ma Harry'emu wiele do opowiedzenia i wytłumaczenia, chce też zacząć uczyć go magii. Cóż, jakoś będzie musiał to pogodzić.

W piątek Rosier budzi się zdezorientowany kilka minut po godzinie dziesiątej. Przeciąga się leniwie i ziewa głośno, próbując dostrzec zaburzenia schematu. Od momentu gdy zaczął pomieszkiwać w domu przy Privet Drive 4, nie było dnia, żeby nie zrywał się z łóżka bladym świtem, a to za sprawą upierdliwych ptaków stacjonujących na pobliskim drzewie i urządzających hałaśliwy koncert zanim na zegarze wybijała piąta rano. Nie sądził, żeby kiedykolwiek miał wystarczająco mocny sen, żeby nie zwrócić na nie uwagi, więc najwyraźniej wyjątkowo obyło się bez jazgotu prowadzącego zwykle do porannego rzucania kamieniami do ruchomego celu.

Tak, słodka, niczym niezmącona cisza, tego właśnie mu było trzeba. Uśmiecha się pod nosem, opadając z powrotem na łóżko i wzdychając z zadowoleniem. Nie ma nic lepszego od relaksacyjnego spokoju zaraz po przebudzeniu. Nikt go nie drażni, nie irytuje, nie zawraca gło... zaraz, a gdzie dzieciak?

Harry zwykle budzi się późno, a w ostatnich dniach ściągnięcie go z łóżka przed południem w ogóle graniczy z cudem.

A co jeśli... ktoś go zabrał? Czy to możliwe, żeby w tej rzeczywistości czarodziejski świat znacznie wcześniej upomniał się o swojego Wybrańca? Czy Dumbledore maczał w tym palce? A może ktoś zaczął coś podejrzewać? Czyżby był nieuważny i został dostrzeżony przez jakąś nieodpowiednią osobę? Nie... Niemożliwe. Gdyby tak było to nikt nie czekałby łaskawie aż się obudzi, a grupka uzbrojonych aurorów wywlekałaby go właśnie za próg, sponiewieranego i w kajdanach.

Zaniepokojony Evan czym prędzej wychodzi z komórki pod postacią pająka, choć ma wielką ochotę po prostu wybiec z niej tak jak stoi.

Właściwie sam nie wie dlaczego reaguje tak emocjonalnie. To nie tak, że się przywiązał. Po prostu nie chce rezygnować ze swoich planów.

Petunia Dursley nie zauważa go, pewnym krokiem zmierzając w kierunku wyjścia. Ma zacięty wyraz twarzy i usta zaciśnięte w wąską linię. Nawet nie wychodzi na zewnątrz, wychyla się tylko przez uchylone drzwi i mówi zimno od progu:

\- Przyjdź do kuchni jak skończysz - woła oschłym tonem. - Nie zamierzam trzymać w domu darmozjada, więc nie wyobrażaj sobie, że będziesz się obijał przez cały dzień.

\- Dobrze, ciociu Petunio - odpowiada Harry posłusznie, a Evanowi spada kamień z serca. Nadal tu jest i nic się nie zmieniło w tej kwestii.

Rosier szybko i całkiem zgrabnie przemyka między stopami Petunii zanim zostaje zmiażdżony przez zamykane z rozmachem drzwi. Ma zamiar przemienić się i porozmawiać z chłopcem, ale jego uwaga skupia się na czymś zupełnie innym. Kobieta z sąsiedztwa, zwana przez Harry'ego "panią Figg", stoi zaraz za załomem bukszpanowego ogrodzenia, oddzielającego Dursleyów od domu sąsiadów, i spoglądała na czarnowłose dziecko z zamyśleniem. Z tej perspektywy jest niemal niewidoczna, więc Evan ostrożnie obchodzi podwórko, żeby lepiej się przyjrzeć i ocenić ewentualne zagrożenie z jej strony.

Staruszka wydaje się całkiem zwyczajna przynajmniej w swojej kategorii wiekowej. Ma drobną, nieco zapadłą twarz, nieproporcjonalnie duże oczy nadające jej z lekka skrzaciego wyglądu, mięsisty nos, symetryczne usta i jasny, meszkowaty wąsik nad górną wargą. Przez kropkowaną siatkę okrywającą szpakowate włosy, przyduże beżowe palto ubarwione kilkoma kolorowymi łatkami i kapcie w szkocką kratkę zapewne jest w okolicy uznawana za dziwaczkę.

\- Harry? - woła kobieta, kontynuując przerwaną wędrówkę wzdłuż zadbanego chodnika. - Wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak, pani Figg - odpowiada Harry, uśmiechając się do niej nieśmiało, ale nie daje jej możliwości na kontynuowanie przesłuchania, jeśli taki właśnie miała zamiar. - Czy Śnieżka czuje się lepiej?

\- Och, pamiętałeś! - wykrzykuje zaskoczona kobieta, a jej twarz rozpromienia szeroki uśmiech. Evan natomiast nie ma bladego pojęcia kim jest owa Śnieżka. - Jakie kochane z ciebie dziecko... Tak, tak, oczywiście, okazało się, że to tylko niegroźne zatrucie, więc nie musisz się martwić. Już wszystko w porządku. A co u ciebie? Dawno cię nie widziałam...

\- Ja... - zaczyna Harry niepewnie, rozglądając się wokół mało dyskretnie, choć można to podciągnąć pod roztargnienie. - Byłem troszkę przeziębiony, więc ciocia Petunia nie pozwalała mi wychodzić z domu.

Evan jest zadowolony, że chłopiec potrafi całkiem przekonująco kłamać. Zwłaszcza, że wszelkie ujawnione informacje mogą zadziałać na ich wspólną niekorzyść. Musi koniecznie z nim porozmawiać na temat tego, jak istotne w tym przypadku jest zachowanie tajemnicy.

\- Mam nadzieję, że to nic poważnego - odpowiada kobieta, a jej troska wydaje się autentyczna.

\- Czuję się już dobrze, proszę pani.

Uśmiech Harry'ego nie jest całkiem szczery, ale chyba tylko Evan to dostrzega, ponieważ pani Figg kiwa z zadowoleniem głową i uśmiecha się ciepło.

\- Bardzo mnie to cieszy - mówi, po czym potrząsa lekko niesioną w ręku torbą. - Na mnie już pora, moje maleństwa same się nie nakarmią, ale miło cię było zobaczyć, kochanie. Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce mnie odwiedzisz.

\- Postaram się - odpowiada Harry, machając jej nieśmiało na pożegnanie. - Do widzenia, pani Figg.

Chłopiec wraca do zamiatania podjazdu, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. Evan naprawdę chce skomentować tą idiotyczną czynność, ale ma wiele pytań, a żadnych odpowiedzi, więc postanawia śledzić dziwną staruszkę.

Czego szuka tu ta wścibska kobieta? Rosier wie, że Dursleyowie czasami zostawiają chłopca pod jej opieką, ale to nie znaczy, że powinna wciskać swój nos w nie swoje sprawy. Czy coś się za tym kryje? Czy ona wie kim jest to niepozorne dziecko?

Pani Figg mieszka zaledwie kilka przecznic dalej, przy Wisteria Walk, w niewielkim, obrośniętym dzikim bluszczem, domu. Elewacja poszarzała i zazieleniła się miejscami wraz z upływem czasu, ale zapewne kiedyś była biała jak na wszystkich budynkach wokół. Ogród wygląda jak dzieło szalonego artysty, choć jest zadbany i wolny od chwastów. Evan dostrzega wśród kwiatów kilka magicznych ziół i już samo to nasuwa kolejne podejrzenia.

Irytujące miauczenie wita go od progu, kiedy wślizguje się do domu przez uchylone okno, co wcale nie jest takie proste jak mogłoby się wydawać. Koty, no tak, czegoż innego można się spodziewać po zdziwaczałej staruszce. Evan nie cierpi tych puchatych kulek na czterech łapach głównie dlatego, że...

_Apsik!_

Przeklęte uczulenie. W jego animagicznej formie jest to najgorsza rzecz na świecie, bo kiedy kicha, jego małe, wątłe ciałko podskakuje. Kto to widział, zwierzę z alergią?! To idiotyczne! Szkoda tylko, że prawa magii nie zapytały go o zdanie.

Głos pani Figg dobiega niewyraźnie z głębi domu, gdy Evan rozpoczyna swoje poszukiwania, co szybko doprowadza go do rozstroju nerwowego. Trzymanie w salonie tylu niepotrzebnych bibelotów powinno być zakazane. Jak można cokolwiek znaleźć w takim chaosie? I ten odrażający, wszechobecny smród kiszonej kapusty... nie da się funkcjonować w takich warunkach! Wstrzymuje oddech, żeby choć przez chwilę nie czuć tego odoru, którym zdają się przesiąknięte wszystkie ściany w tym budynku.

_Apsik! Niech to dementor pochłonie! _

Poirytowany chce skończyć poszukiwania jak najszybciej, więc przemienia się na chwilę w człowieka, nasłuchując przez cały czas czy kobieta się nie zbliża. Ta jednak nadal znajduje się w innym pomieszczeniu, gadając głośno do swoich zapchlonych pupilków, jakby w jakikolwiek sposób zamierzały jej odpowiedzieć.

Jakimś cudem w jednej z szafek, wśród starych egzemplarzy Proroka Codziennego oraz ulotek z kursów doszkalających dla charłaków, znajduje stertę listów od... zaraz, zaraz... samego Albusa Dumbledore'a! No proszę, a jednak! Evan triumfuje, chwaląc się w duchu za przezorność. To oczywiste, że ten stary pryk nie zostawiłby chłopca-który-przeżył bez jakiegokolwiek nadzoru, nawet jeśli pieczę nad nim miałaby trzymać jakaś scharłaczona starucha.

Pobieżnie przegląda pergaminy, upewniając się, że Figg donosi o wszystkim dyrektorowi Hogwartu. Zapewne są to tylko nieistotne sprawozdania, krótkie raporty ze zdobytych dyskretnie informacji, nic szczególnego, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę zwięzłe, uspokajające odpowiedzi jakie otrzymywała w zamian. Sądząc po tym jak Dumbledore umiejętnie zbywa wątpliwości kobiety, zdaje się, że kilkukrotnie powracała do prób przekonania go, że Dursleyowie nie są najlepszymi opiekunami i ona sama mogłaby lepiej zająć się chłopcem. Jak widać, bezskutecznie. Nic dziwnego, ponieważ ten manipulacyjny drań już dawno rozstawił pionki na swojej szachownicy i z pewnością nie zamierza dopuścić, by ktokolwiek wtrącał się w jego genialne decyzje. Evan dobrze zna takich jak on, przekonanych o własnej wyższości, skupionych na celu bez względu na koszty jakie przyjdzie im ponieść, nie dbających tak naprawdę o nikogo. Każdy z kim należy się liczyć, kieruje się hasłem "po trupach do celu", ale tylko nieliczni się z tym nie kryją. Puste slogany, głoszące, że czasem należy poświęcić wszystko dla większego dobra, nic tak naprawdę nie znaczą. Nie ma czegoś takiego jak większe dobro, bo wybrać można jedynie mniejsze zło, a to wcale nie to samo. Jak to zawsze powtarza Czarny Pan... Nie ma dobra i zła, jest tylko władza i potęga oraz ludzie zbyt słabi by do niej dążyć.

Evan na wszelki wypadek chowa kilka z listów do kieszeni, a resztę odkłada na miejsce, starając się, żeby bałagan wyglądał na nietknięty. Ma już swoje potwierdzenie i na razie to mu wystarczy. Odwraca się i prawie dostaje zawału, kiedy od progu pokoju spogląda na niego para dużych, bladoniebieskich oczu z pionowymi źrenicami.

_Ap..._ Z trudem tłumi kichnięcie, zaciskając palce na skrzydełkach nosa. Cofa się o krok, niemal przewracając się o stojący na środku pokoju fotel. Kot spogląda na niego, niespokojnie uderzając ogonem o podłogę, po czym wydaje z siebie przeciągłe miauknięcie, które bez problemu mogłoby zastąpić syrenę przeciwpożarową. Evan ledwie zdążą przemienić się w swoją animagiczną postać, kiedy do środka wchodzi zaniepokojona właścicielka.

\- Co się stało, Maleństwo? - pyta, rozglądając się, podczas gdy Rosier podejmuje natychmiastową próbę ewakuacji. Zmierza w kierunku okna, kątem oka obserwując kota, który pręży się i stroszy, sycząc wściekle. - Nikogo tu nie ma. Uspokój się.

Staruszka próbuje złapać futrzaka, ale ten wyślizguje się z uścisku, drapiąc ją boleśnie w dłonie, po czym rzuca się w kierunku uciekającego Evana, który mozolnie wspina się po ścianie, próbując jak najszybciej przebierać swoimi chudymi nóżkami.

\- Maleństwo!

Serce Evana jest niebezpiecznie blisko gardła, kiedy z trudem przepycha się przez uchylone okno dosłownie w tym samym momencie, gdy futrzasta głowa z całą mocą zderza się z szybą. Na trzęsących się niekontrolowanie nogach, prędko schodzi z widoku, słysząc jeszcze niewyraźnie jak staruszka strofuje nieposłuszne zwierzę. Rosier naprawdę nienawidzi kotów.

_Apsik!_


	8. Drzewa wspomnień

Przygotowując się mentalnie do rozpoczęcia niewygodnej rozmowy, Evan czuje się przez moment jak mały, żałosny szantażysta, a piekące go wewnątrz uczucie, jakby połknął niewielki płomyk lub rozżarzony węgiel, wcale nie pomaga. I to nie ma nic wspólnego z poczuciem winy. Nic a nic.

Mógłby, co prawda, zrobić to porządnie, jak na zaawanasowanego maga umysłu przystało, wykorzystać swoje niezwykłe talenty, dzięki czemu nie musiałby zachowywać się jak jakiś scharłaczony żebrak. Problem w tym, że istnieje zbyt wiele niewiadomych, a wciąż jest przecież zbyt młody by zniknąć, prysnąwszy niczym mydlana bańka, jeśli pomyli się w swojej ocenie lub, co gorsza, stracić swoje wyjątkowe dziecko i pozwolić wymknąć się tej okazji z rąk na rzecz kogoś innego.

Poszlaki, domysły, niejasności, liczne ścieżki, którymi może podążać, gra z nieznanymi mu zasadami. Aż kusi go, żeby ukształtować przyszłość według własnego widzimisię, tutaj, właśnie w tej chwili. Pieprzyć zdrowy rozsądek, rozdeptać ograniczenia i rozerwać w drobny mak wszelkie normy społeczne.

Tylko że... wciąż ma tak wiele do stracenia.

\- Nie możesz nikomu o mnie powiedzieć, rozumiesz? – zaczyna w końcu, chcąc mieć to za sobą. Stara się nie myśleć o szansy przechodzącej mu leniwie koło nosa, machającej przy tym szyderczo na pożegnanie. - NIKOMU.

\- Przecież nie powiedziałem... - Harry spogląda na niego z ukosa z niepewnością wymalowaną na twarzy. Rosier całkowicie podziela to uczucie. Sam nieustannie się waha. Mógłby przecież zaoszczędzić sobie mnóstwo kłopotu, tyle zmarnowanego czasu i rozstroju nerwowego. Nikt normalny nie powierzyłby mu opieki nad rośliną, nie wspominając nawet o jakimkolwiek żywym stworzeniu, a już zwłaszcza małym dziecku. Powinien to zrobić w niezawodny, sprawdzony sposób, ale coś mu mówi, że to nie jest najlepszy pomysł.

\- Wiem - potwierdza Evan, kiwając głową z uznaniem. - I jestem z ciebie bardzo zadowolony. Nie spodziewałem się, że skłamiesz.

\- Ciotka Petunia ciągle kłamie, że Dudley nie jest gruby - mówi chłopiec, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Tak, to wiele wyjaśnia, więc wyjątkowo nie pogniewam się, że bierzesz z niej przykład. - Evan bierze głęboki wdech, układając sobie w głowie przygotowaną po drodze przemowę. Chce, żeby chłopiec zrozumiał jak istotne jest utrzymanie ich znajomości w tajemnicy. Doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że czasami wystarczy jedno niefortunne słowo, nieopaczne stwierdzenie, by wszystko szlag jasny trafił. - To co mam ci do powiedzenia jest bardzo ważne, więc słuchaj uważnie. Nie wolno ci nikomu wspominać, że tu mieszkam, że się widujemy, że uczę cię magii. Dla reszty świata ja nie istnieję. Nigdy się nie pojawiłem. Gdyby ktokolwiek pytał to masz wszystkiemu zaprzeczać.

\- D-dlaczego?

\- Nie mogę ci tego teraz wyjaśnić, jesteś za młody, żeby zrozumieć powagę sytuacji, ale ty i ja... to sekret, którego nie wolno ci wyjawić. Za żadne skarby. Jeśli komuś powiesz, będę musiał odejść i nigdy więcej się nie zobaczymy - naciska Evan, chwytając dłoń chłopca w swoją własną i ściskając lekko.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś odchodził - oświadcza chłopiec nieco płaczliwie, patrząc prosto w oczy dorosłego. Jego wzrok jest pełen szczerości. - Ale... przecież to chyba dobrze, że się mną opiekujesz.

Evan pociera zmęczoną twarz, starannie dobierając słowa w swoich myślach, ale poważne ambicje, wyraźnie zarysowane plany i świetlana wizja przyszłości śpiewają głośno w jego duszy.

\- Nie zrozumieliby - zaczyna, schodząc z łóżka i kucając przed chłopcem. Teraz ich oczy są niemalże na jednym poziomie, więc wie, że ma niepodzielną uwagę swojego podopiecznego. - Próbowaliby nas powstrzymać. Są zwyczajni, przeciętni. Dzielą świat na czarne i białe, choć zapominają, że pomiędzy tymi dwiema stronami jest też wiele odcieni szarości. A musisz wiedzieć, że nie ma czegoś takiego jak dobro i zło... - parafrazuje słowa wielokrotnie słyszane od Czarnego Pana. Genialne w swojej prostocie, prawdziwe, wyciągające na wierzch najskrytsze pragnienia. Nie bez powodu wokół Mrocznego Lorda tych czasów zebrało się tylu wiernych zwolenników. Miał ambicje, charyzmę, talent do przeciągania innych na swoją stronę. Mógł być doskonałym politykiem, gdyby aż tak bardzo nie pragnął rzucić czarodziejskiego świata na kolana. I osiągnąłby wszystko, a może nawet jeszcze więcej, jakby ostatecznie mu nie odbiło. - Są tylko ludzie zbyt słabi by sięgnąć po swoje marzenia. A my, Harry... my możemy sięgnąć gwiazd.

Chłopiec przekrzywia głowę, patrząc na niego bez przekonania.

\- One są całkiem daleko - mówi, jakby Evan był idiotą i tego nie wiedział. - I nie da się ich dotknąć.

\- To metafora - parska Rosier sucho, przewracając oczami. To dziecko doprowadza go do białej gorączki. I skąd, na Slytherina, on bierze cały ten sceptycyzm? - Wszystkiego cię nauczę, a później zdobędziemy świat. Tylko ty i ja.

Evan szybko odkrywa, że z lekcji oklumencji nic dobrego nie wyniknie. Chłopiec nie ma za grosz talentu do delikatnych sztuk umysłu i raczej nie osiągnąłby zbyt wiele w tej dziedzinie, nawet jeśli ktoś trenowałby z nim latami. W dodatku nie mają aż tak wiele czasu. Kto wie, może tygodnie, dni... albo nawet godziny. Nie zamierza ryzykować przez opieszałość i niezdecydowanie.

Po kolejnej nieudanej próbie Harry klęczy na brudnej podłodze, a krew ścieka z jego nosa, plamiąc dolną część twarzy i koszulkę. Niespokojnie ociera posokę szerokim rękawem, a Rosier krzywi się z niezadowoleniem, podając mu chusteczkę nim wszystko wokół pokryje się brunatnymi śladami zaschniętej krwi. To co zobaczył w umyśle chłopca tylko pogłębia kłębiącą się wewnątrz niego złość. Raz po raz obiecuje sobie, że pewnego dnia ci mugole zapłacą za wszystko i to daje mu jako taki spokój ducha. W końcu... nie ma ucieczki przed pająkami, prawda?

Umysł dzieciaka jest niczym otwarta księga, zniknęły gdzieś znajome sieci tak doskonale wcześniej widoczne, a teraz nie ma po nich najmniejszego śladu, jakby nigdy tak naprawdę nie istniały. Coraz wyraźniej natomiast dostrzega, że świat wokół się zmienia, dostosowuje realia do obecnej, niestabilnej sytuacji.

Pamięć stopniowo umyka Rosierowi, wyślizguje się z odrętwiałych palców podświadomości i ma on wrażenie, że usiłuje pochwycić dym, srebrzystą nić posplatanych myśli wyciągniętych prosto z myślodsiewni i bezpardonowo wylanych na podłogę. Łapie się na tym, że pewnych rzeczy już nie wie, niektóre dopiero zapomina, a część wspomnień zaciera się bezpowrotnie, robiąc miejsce nowym. I to trochę go niepokoi, ponieważ oznacza, że ktoś mieszał w czasie. I tym kimś zapewne jest Harry Potter.

Co jeśli te wszystkie wydarzenia go odmienią? Lubi siebie takiego jakim jest i nie ma ochoty nic zmieniać.

_Trochę za późno, żeby się wycofać,_ odzywa się złośliwy głos jego nieistniejącego sumienia.

Evan podnosi zaskoczonego chłopca i sadza go naprzeciw siebie na niewielkim, niewygodnym łóżku.

\- Myślę, że nic z tego nie będzie – oświadcza chłodno, marszcząc czoło z niezadowoleniem. – Nie jestem w stanie cię tego nauczyć, a pozostawienie twojego umysłu tak otwartego jak jest obecnie to jak proszenie się o kłopoty.

\- Evan, proszę! Spróbuj jeszcze raz. Postaram się... ja mogę bardziej... na pewno się uda tylko... – Harry gorączkuje się, niemal wdrapując się na kolana swojego tymczasowego opiekuna. Ich twarze są na jednej wysokości, dzieli je zaledwie kilka cali, kiedy chłopiec spogląda w szare oczy, jakby próbował dojrzeć duszę ich właściciela. Co może wcale nie jest niemożliwe z tymi kocimi, niepokojąco przenikliwymi źrenicami. – Naprawdę. Zrobię wszystko, tylko mnie nie zostawiaj!

Rosier czuje się zakłopotany w obliczu tak niespodziewanej desperacji, tego błagalnego tonu, niemal złamanego spojrzenia. Przełyka z trudem narastającą gulę w gardle, łapiąc chłopca za podbródek, żeby skupić jego rozproszoną uwagę. W ustach ma sucho, jakby nałykał się gorącego piachu.

\- Uspokój się, nigdzie się nie wybieram – rzuca pierwsze co mu ślina na język przyniesie i z całą pewnością nie ma w tym żadnego udziału mózgu. Jego zdradzieckie usta poruszają się zupełnie samowolnie.– Po prostu uważam, że to nieskuteczne i chcę spróbować czegoś innego.

Dzieciak wydaje się nieznacznie uspokojony tym oświadczeniem i nieporadnie gramoli się z kolan mężczyzny z pełną zakłopotania miną.

\- A-aha... przepraszam, nie w-wiedziałem - jąka się z lekkim zdenerwowaniem. - J-ja tylko... myślałem, że...

Evan unosi dłoń, powstrzymując chłopca przed dalszym pogrążaniem się w zawstydzeniu.

\- Wiem. Zauważyłem twoją tendencję do wyciągania pochopnych wniosków. - Jego głos brzmi, jakby balansował gdzieś pomiędzy naganą, a rozbawieniem. Ten dzieciak zachowuje się czasem jak spłoszone, częściowo dzikie stworzonko, ale to nic. Evan zawsze lubił beznadziejne przypadki. - Ufasz mi?

_Ufasz mi? Ufasz...?_ To pytanie pobrzmiewa w uszach Harry'ego niczym echo. Do tej pory nie mógł ufać nikomu. Wszyscy dorośli w jego otoczeniu nieustannie kłamią, ranią, traktują gorzej niż psa. Nic ich nie obchodzi. Co prawda, Evan jest inny, to niepodważalny fakt. Jest przy nim chociaż wcale nie musi, dba o niego i nie oczekuje, że Harry będzie dla niego gotował czy sprzątał w zamian. Dziwnie się z tym czuje, bo jest nauczony, że w życiu nie ma nic za darmo, ale nie wie też czego mężczyzna mógłby chcieć od takiego dziwoląga jak on. Nadal pragnie, żeby mężczyzna zabrał go gdzieś daleko, byle jak najdalej stąd, ale wie też, że nie ma na to najmniejszych szans.

Kiwa niepewnie głową, choć nie jest całkiem przekonany. Chce jednak komuś zaufać, mieć dorosłego, na którym zawsze mógłby polegać tak jak Dudley na swoich rodzicach. Zazdrości mu tego bardziej niż czegokolwiek; niż niezliczonych prezentów otrzymywanych na urodziny czy święta, niż przytulania czy pocałunków na dobranoc, niż _"kocham cię, Dudziaczku"_ mówionych z czułością przez ciotkę Petunię, niż poklepywania po ramieniu przez wuja Vernona, kiedy ten patrzy z dumą na swojego beznadziejnego syna.

Evan siada naprzeciw z wygodnie skrzyżowanymi nogami, po czym pochyla się do przodu, chwytając jego twarz w swoje chłodne dłonie. Ma długie, silne palce, które zdają się oplatać jego głowę ze wszystkich stron, kiedy przyciąga go do siebie aż nie zetkną się czołami.

Czuje na twarzy ciepły oddech mężczyzny, który jest teraz tak blisko, że musi zamknąć oczy, żeby nie zezować. Wbrew pozorom ta znajoma pozycja niesie ze sobą komfort i poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Harry jeszcze nie pojmuje jak Evan może wchodzić do wnętrza jego umysłu, ale jak dotąd nie został w żaden sposób skrzywdzony, więc nie protestuje. Pomijając oczywiście wcześniejsze ataki, które w jakiś podejrzany sposób niby miały pomóc, a wywołały jedynie ból głowy i krwawienie z nosa. Tym razem jednak zostaje zapewniony, że nic takiego się nie wydarzy, żeby się poddał i nie walczył, a wszystko będzie dobrze.

Głos Rosiera jest nieco chrapliwy, kiedy zaczyna mamrotać coś niezrozumiale pod nosem. Długi ciąg słów w dziwnym, obcym języku mimo wszystko wpływa kojąco na zszargane nerwy Harry'ego. Chłopiec wycisza się, stopniowo uspokaja, a jego ciało kołysze się sennie, nieco w przód i w tył, w rytm niesłyszalnej melodii wygrywanej przez magię. Nie tyle ją słyszy, co raczej czuje całym sobą, ale gdyby potrafił to wygrywałby ten dźwięk godzinami.

Przez krótki moment jest zupełnie ciemno, ale nie cicho, choć może jednak tak i chyba nie potrafi tego stwierdzić, ponieważ szumi mu w uszach, jakby stał pośrodku pustego pola, a wokół hulał porywisty wiatr. Nie czuje jednak strachu, a wręcz całkiem przeciwnie. Radość i poczucie spełnienia wypełnia go od stóp po same uszy, jakby po raz pierwszy w życiu dane mu było odetchnąć pełną piersią. Tak właśnie wyobraża sobie latanie na miotle, rodem z zachwycających opowieści Evana. Napawa się więc tym uczuciem nieskończonej wolności, rozpościerając szeroko ramiona i kręcąc się wokół własnej osi. Śmieje się, ale to tylko miękka wibracja gdzieś głęboko w jego wnętrzu, idealnie bezdźwięczna. Coś łapie go za nadgarstek, zatrzymując w miejscu, ale tym razem nie zamiera w panicznym bezruchu. Wszędzie wokół niego kłębi się magia; silna, nieposkromiona. Należy do niego, są przecież nierozerwalną jednością, to niepodważalna prawda, ale dopiero teraz tak naprawdę zdaje sobie z tego sprawę.

\- Otwórz oczy - zwraca się do niego głos, który dopiero po chwili zostaje rozpoznany jako znajomy i bezpieczny, więc moc przestaje stroszyć się złowrogo, otulając go natomiast miękko niczym ta delikatna pierzynka w sypialni wuja i ciotki, którą ścieli codziennie z samego rana i jest zadowolony, że choć przez kilka minut może jej dotykać. Chłopiec jest oszołomiony, przez moment chce nawet powiedzieć, że przecież ma je otwarte, tylko po prostu nie widzi, ale najwidoczniej to chyba niedobrze, więc zaczyna się denerwować. - Patrzysz, ale nie widzisz, więc OTWÓRZ OCZY, HARRY.

Rozkaz jest wydany stanowczym, beznamiętnym tonem, co oznacza, że opiekujący się nim mężczyzna raczej panuje nad sytuacją i kiedy tylko ta myśl przemyka mu przez głowę to rozciągający się przed nim krajobraz rozjaśnia się nagle, intensywnie, jakby światło eksplodowało, ale mimo to nie musi nawet mrużyć oczu.

Stoją pośrodku niczego. Dosłownie. W zasięgu wzroku nie ma kompletnie nic. Wygląda to trochę tak jakby znajdowali się w jakimś pomieszczeniu, lecz trudno nawet rozróżnić gdzie kończy się podłoga, a zaczyna ściana czy sufit. Wszystko jest jasne, ale też nie całkiem białe natomiast zdaje się wirować. Harry'emu kręci się w głowie, więc zatacza się lekko i tylko silna dłoń Evana nie pozwala mu upaść. Ma wrażenie, że zaraz zwymiotuje, bo czuje się tak bardzo, bardzo chory jak nigdy wcześniej.

\- Spójrz na mnie - mówi mężczyzna, a nauczony doświadczeniem Harry usiłuje skupić na nim rozbiegany wzrok. Jest lepiej, kiedy może patrzeć w jakiś konkretny punkt, ale ogrom przestrzeni widziany kątem oka wciąż nieco wywołuje w nim mdłości. - Pobawimy się w wyobraźnię, dobrze? Wiem, że potrafisz być całkiem kreatywny, kiedy chcesz, więc słuchaj i wczuj się. Będę ci szczegółowo mówił o czym konkretnie masz myśleć, a ty musisz tylko uwierzyć, że to wszystko rzeczywiście znajduje się wokół nas. Możesz zamknąć oczy, jeśli uważasz, że tak będzie ci łatwiej. - Harry kiwa głową niepewnie, przygryzając wargi. Nie jest pewny czy da radę, ale nie zamierza zawieść Evana. - Spróbujmy więc... hm... co by tu... W porządku, wyobraź sobie, że jesteśmy na plaży, piasek pod stopami jest miękki i przyjemnie ciepły, niebo jest bezchmurne, a powietrze cudownie rześkie. Po naszej prawej stronie rozpościera się nieziemski widok na wyjątkowo spokojne morze, łagodne fale rozbijają się leniwie o piaszczysty brzeg... Potter, do cholery, nawet się nie starasz!

Harry otwiera oczy i rozgląda się wokół. Już nie jest tak przeraźliwie jasno, nad głowami mają idealnie przejrzyste niebo, podłoże pokrywa gruba warstwa, burobrązowej, nieco może błotnistej ziemi, a po prawej stronie pojawiło się coś na kształt sporego jeziora(Harry widuje takie na jednym ze zdjęć zdobiących ściany w domu wujostwa). Nie wie co zrobił źle. Trochę ciężko wyobrazić sobie coś czego nigdy wcześniej nie się nie widziało, nawet jeśli to miejsce jest bardzo dobrze opisane. Marszczy brwi, odnajdując poirytowane spojrzenie swojego opiekuna.

\- Starałem się! - oświadcza z pełnym przekonaniem. - Tylko nie wiem jak wygląda morze! Widziałem podobne jezioro na zdjęciu ciotki Petunii, a wodę i ziemię sobie wyobraziłem, tak jak chciałeś.

Evan przygląda mu się przez moment, jakby nieco zmieszany tym oświadczeniem, po czym prycha pod nosem z niezadowoleniem.

\- Rozumiem - mówi po chwili milczenia. - W takim razie będziemy musieli to kiedyś nadrobić, ale teraz skupmy się na tym co istotne i spróbujmy raz jeszcze. Może... wykorzystajmy to jezioro, skoro już je mamy. Chodź.

Zmierzając w stronę wody, mężczyzna mocno, ale nie na tyle, żeby wyrządzić mu jakąkolwiek krzywdę, trzyma Harry'ego za rękę, więc ten nie ma za wielkiego wyboru i podąża za nim. Jest spięty i zaniepokojony tym, co może się za chwilę wydarzyć. _On chyba nie zamierza... nie, tylko nie to... nie chcę... p-proszę..._ Serce ze strachu trzepocze mu w piersi, a żołądek zaciska się boleśnie. Nie może oddychać. _Tak jak wtedy... tak jak..._

Kiedy tylko woda po raz pierwszy obmywa jego stopy, wyrywa się z uścisku zaskoczonego Evana i odskakuje do tyłu, przewracając się o własne, miękkie, jakby utworzone z drżącej galaretki, nogi. Trzęsąc się z przerażenia, odczołguje się jak najdalej od zbiornika wody. Z nerwów ma spocone dłonie, ale o dziwo, ziemia wcale ich nie brudzi.

\- N-nie... p-proszę... tylko n-nie do wody...

\- Co z tobą, dzieciaku? Przecież to nawet nie jest prawdziwe jezioro. To nie tak, że się utopisz, jeśli zanurkujemy. Nie jesteśmy w realnym świecie tylko wewnątrz twojej głowy.

\- Nie do wody... n-nie chcę do wody - powtarza Harry jak mantrę, odsuwając się nadal z zasięgu rąk.

Evan kuca przy nim, unosząc dłonie przed siebie w uspokajającym geście.

\- W porządku, nie do wody - kapituluje, a jego głos łagodnieje. - To może las... Byłeś kiedyś w lesie?

Harry przytakuje krótko, obejmując kolana ramionami. Był kiedyś na biwaku z Dudley'em i rozdrażnionym oraz niechętnym wujem Vernonem. Wtedy, gdy zalało łazienkę i ciotka umyśliła sobie remont, a nie chciała, żeby pracownicy wiedzieli o jego istnieniu. Pamięta nawet, że na ten czas jego komórka pod schodami zapełniła się stertą różnorakich rzeczy, zupełnie maskując fakt, iż ktokolwiek ją zamieszkiwał.

\- Wyobraź sobie, że stoimy pośrodku wielkiej polany, trawa jest zielona i soczysta, powietrze ma kwiecisty zapach, a wielkie, stare drzewa z rozłożystymi gałęziami, rzucają gdzieniegdzie przyjemny cień...

To trochę dziwne, że jest tu i nie jest jednocześnie. Tak jakby jedną nogą był w tym dziwnym, zmieniającym się, nierealnym świecie, a drugą wciąż tkwił w swojej małej komórce pod schodami. Bodźce nakładają się na siebie, mieszają, więc nie potrafi rozróżnić skąd pochodzą poszczególne uczucia, wrażenia i dźwięki. Słucha jednak uważnie, a jego umysł szybko daje się pochłonąć pociągającemu obrazowi. Rozgląda się dyskretnie, ale nigdzie nie widać ani skrawka tamtego jeziora. Kiedy tym razem otwiera oczy, Evan uśmiecha się miękko, z zadowoleniem wręcz wypisanym na twarzy.

\- Ładnie - komentuje Harry, pozwalając chwycić się za rękę i podnieść do pozycji stojącej. Spogląda z ukosa na mężczyznę, szukając słownej aprobaty. - Czy tak może być?

\- Jak na pierwszy raz to wspaniale ci wyszło - chwali Evan, a chłopiec niemal pęcznieje z dumy. - Widzisz te wszystkie drzewa? Każde z nich reprezentuje jakieś twoje wspomnienie. Zobacz jak przeplatają się ich korzenie i gałęzie, wiele z nich łączy się z czymś innym, jedno prowadzi do drugiego, a potem kolejnego i jeszcze innego. Przyjrzyj się dokładnie. Większość różni się rozmiarem, kolorami czy chociażby ilością liści. To indywidualne cechy dla poszczególnych wspomnień, które twój mózg naturalnie dopasowuje do uczuć jakie się z nimi wiążą. Będziemy pracować nad tym przez kilka następnych tygodni, żebyś mógł dobrze poznać samego siebie i oswoić się ze swoją podświadomością. Dzięki temu zdobędziemy wiele cennych informacji, dowiemy się jakie są twoje słabości i mocne strony, a przede wszystkich ukryjemy ważne informacje przed niepożądanymi osobami. Rozumiesz?

\- Chyba tak - stwierdza Harry ostatecznie, bo choć opis jest jasny to musi tego doświadczyć, żeby wiedzieć na pewno. Zdaje się, że czeka go bardzo dużo nauki, ale to wszystko brzmi jak przygoda, więc chyba fajnie będzie spróbować. - To co mam robić?

\- Najpierw pokaż mi, które drzewo należy do mnie.

**Nota:** Witajcie.  
A oto i nowy rozdział. Zeszło mi trochę dłużej niż planowałam, bo nie bardzo wiedziałam jak to ugryźć. Nieco wieje nudą, brakiem większej akcji, ale nasi chłopcy nadal stopniowo się poznają i raczej to jeszcze potrwa więc bądźcie cierpliwi. Zwłaszcza, że pierwsza część historii będzie głównie taka, więc... Mam nadzieję, że się szybko nie zniechęcicie.

Nie jestem pewna czy zmiana perspektywy(z Harry'ego na Evana i z powrotem) jest wystarczająco czytelna. Chciałam pokazać trochę z jednego jak i z drugiego punktu widzenia, ale jeśli wolicie konkretną postać to dajcie znać w komentarzach :)

Pozdrawiam serdecznie ;*


	9. Mniej martwe niż się wydaje

Funkcjonowanie umysłu każdej istoty jest w jakimś stopniu skomplikowaną sprawą, zwłaszcza w świecie czarodziejów, gdzie magia, jak żywa, przeplata się ze świadomością. Mając odpowiednią wiedzę, doświadczenie, ale również potrzebne w tej dziedzinie umiejętności, można wiele zdziałać. Evan poświęcił tym zagadnieniom większą część swojego życia i wcale zamierza na tym poprzestać. Po prostu ma to w genach i nic nie może na to poradzić.

Członków jego rodziny od pokoleń uznawano za skłonnych do lekkiej paranoi(ach, gdyby tylko wiedzieli jak było naprawdę, jak daleko sięgało niekiedy ich rzeczywiste szaleństwo), skrytych i strzegących swych sekretów jeszcze lepiej niż skarbów. Powiadano, że dzieci Rosierów rodzą się z gotowymi barierami, a legilimencję wysysają wraz z mlekiem matki. Oczywiście to stek bzdur, w który mógł uwierzyć tylko kompletny idiota, ale czegóż można się spodziewać po tak zacofanym, uprzedzonym społeczeństwie? Większość czarodziejów nie ma najmniejszego pojęcia o jakiejkolwiek dyscyplinie umysłu, część pozostałych natomiast nie przejawia większego talentu w tym kierunku, więc tak naprawdę nie rozumie tej delikatnej sztuki, a powszechnie wiadomo, że nieznane krótką drogą prowadzi do strachu.

Spędzanie wielu godzin w głowie Harry'ego jest całkiem odprężającym, niewymagającym wysiłku zajęciem, a pozwala skupić i uporządkować myśli. Rozkopując wyimaginowaną ziemię pod korzeniami kolejnego z rozłożystych drzew, Evan uśmiecha się lekko pod nosem, powracając na krótko do własnych wspomnień.

Pamięta, jakby to było wczoraj, jak jego matka prowadziła go przez ten sam proces zabezpieczający. Miał zaledwie trzy lata, sięgał jej może do kolan i nie rozumiał co tak właściwie robią, choć uważał to za całkiem niezłą zabawę. Jego pierwszy Plac Nieustannej Przebudowy, jak przez długi czas nazywał centralną część swojej świadomości, z początku do złudzenia przypominał rozległe, zadbane ogrody przy ich posiadłości(równie piękne co niebezpieczne), w których zwykł się bawić jako dziecko, zawsze kiedy udało mu się wymknąć niepostrzeżenie z zasięgu wzroku rodziców czy służby. Matka nazywała to igraniem ze śmiercią, ale wiedziała też, że nie powstrzyma swojego ciekawskiego syna przed dalszymi ekspedycjami, więc dopilnowała by któryś ze skrzatów zawsze miał na niego oko, gdy tylko przekraczał próg domu. Ojciec natomiast zakazywał służbie jakiejkolwiek interwencji chyba, że byłaby ona absolutnie niezbędna. Sądził, że w ten sposób nauczy pierworodnego ostrożności i nie spodziewał się, że to odniesie wręcz odwrotny skutek.

\- Czemu się uśmiechasz? - pyta Harry, spoglądając na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Coś mi się przypomniało - mówi Evan zgodnie z prawdą, choć nie rozwija tematu. Jeśli chłopak chce odpowiedzi to niech zadaje pytania; czym więcej, tym lepiej. W jakiś sposób trzeba przecież pobudzać zainteresowanie dziecka, popychać go do rozwoju.

Harry wygląda, jakby chciał o coś zapytać, ale nie był pewny jak zostanie to odebrane. Wyraźnie się waha, na przemian otwierając i zamykając usta. W końcu ciekawość wygrywa.

\- Co ci się przypomniało?

\- Własne początki - odpowiada z lekką nostalgią, porzucając na moment swoją czynność i zmieniając pozycję by móc wygodnie oprzeć się plecami o drzewo. - Moje Centrum wyglądało kiedyś podobnie do twojego, choć nie był to las, a ogromny ogród.

W sztukach umysłu najłatwiej jest zacząć od czegoś, co dobrze się zna bądź ma ścisłe powiązania z przyrodą, a najlepiej gdy wybrane miejsce dotyczy obu tych rzeczy jednocześnie. Z jakiegoś powodu magia najlepiej czuje się w środowisku naturalnym(czy też maksymalnie do takowego zbliżonym) i pozwala na bardziej kontrolowane kształtowanie podświadomości.

\- Kto cię tego nauczył? - drąży chłopiec, przekrzywiając głowę z zaciekawieniem.

\- Moja matka. Byłem wtedy nawet młodszy od ciebie, wiesz? To stare dzieje.

\- Gdzie ona teraz jest?

\- Nie żyje - odpowiedź jest krótka, zwięzła i na temat, bo Evan czuje zupełną obojętność w związku z tym tematem i nie ma nic więcej do dodania. Między nim, a jego rodzicami nigdy nie wytworzyła się żadna szczególna więź. Nawet dobrze ich nie pamięta, choć gdyby zechciał to mógłby się pofatygować i wygrzebać na wierzch stare wspomnienia z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami. Przechowuje je wszystkie, tak na wszelki wypadek, ale ukryte głęboko na dnie swojego Pałacu Pamięci. Tak, wiele się zmieniło. Buduje swoją fortecę krok po kroku, od dwunastu długich lat, ale nie narzeka. Wie jak płynny i rozwojowy jest to proces i ma świadomość, że jego praca dobiegnie końca dopiero w chwili śmierci. Liczył się z tym od chwili, gdy zaczął na poważnie zgłębiać tajemnice umysłu.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Niepotrzebnie. To było tak dawno, że właściwie jej nie pamiętam.

\- Ja swojej też nie - wyznaje chłopiec cicho. - Chociaż czasem we śnie słyszę krzyk i widzę ładną panią z długimi, rudymi włosami, w którą uderza zielone światło. Myślisz... myślisz, że to mogła być moja mama?

W jego głosie pobrzmiewa nadzieja, ale Evan nie ma pojęcia co by to zmieniło, więc tylko wzrusza ramionami.

\- Całkiem prawdopodobne. Znałem twoją matkę z widzenia i jestem pewny, że mógłbym ją rozpoznać, jeśli pokażesz mi swój sen. Sprawdzimy to innym razem, dobrze? Teraz mamy ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia.

Uśmiech Harry'ego przypomina promienie słońca, wyglądające nieśmiało zza chmur po tygodniowej ulewie. Evan czuje w gardle narastającą gulę, więc odwraca wzrok, z jakiegoś powodu czując się jak ostatni tchórz.

* * *

Rosier nigdy nie był przesadnie silnym czarodziejem. Plasował się raczej w okolicach przeciętnej, ale miał za to głowę na karku i nie brakowało mu inteligencji ani sprytu. Ale Harry... to zupełnie inna bajka. Już teraz wychodzi daleko poza skalę, a nawet nie zaczął się jeszcze porządnie rozwijać. Z tym chłopcem za plecami Rosier mógłby osiągnąć wszystko; podbić i zniewolić czarodziejską Anglię, a potem... kto wie... może nawet sięgnąłby po resztę świata? Samego siebie uczyniłby władcą, nosząc na skroniach koronę z kości swoich wrogów. Król Evan. Szalony król. Tak, brzmi świetnie, myśli, gapiąc się z rozbawieniem w niski sufit komórki pod schodami. Rządziłby twardą ręką, wymyślał coraz bardziej pokręcone prawa i patrzył jak biedny lud próbuje się podporządkować. Przynosił by śmierć, zniszczenie i chaos gdziekolwiek by się nie pojawił. Nosiłby się jak prawdziwy, nieposkromiony bóg wojny.

_Nie,_ gani się w duchu, potrząsając głową sam do siebie. Władza niesie ze sobą nie tylko zabawę oraz nieograniczone możliwości, ale też odpowiedzialność i obowiązki, a przecież stroni od nich jak to tylko możliwe. Szybko by się znudził. Wyimaginowana korona nagle ciąży na jego głowie, jakby ważyła tonę, przypominając, że to nie jego los, nie jego przeznaczenie. Jest przecież wężem; lubi działać z ukrycia, pełzać własnymi ścieżkami, pożerać wrogów i kąsać bez opamiętania. I bawić się aż braknie mu sił.

Przekręca się na bok, spoglądając na Harry'ego z krzywym uśmiechem. Delikatnie odgarnia ciemne kosmyki z twarzy chłopca, nie chcąc go obudzić. Potrzebuje snu; wciąż jest taki mały i bezbronny. Evan mógłby złamać jego kark gołymi rękami.

Wzdycha cicho, po czym przewraca się z powrotem na plecy, podkładając zgięte ramię pod głowę i ignorując to dziwne, ściskające uczucie gdzieś w żołądku; chyba zjadł coś nieświeżego i mu zaszkodziło. A przynajmniej tej wersji się trzyma.

Powraca myślami do ostatnich dni. Jest bardzo zadowolony z ich wspólnych postępów. To, co robi w głowie chłopca to stara jak świat, oszukańcza magia, niemal fałszywa, kuglarska sztuczka, którą znają tylko nieliczne stare rody, a dzięki której można oszukać wścibskie, niepożądane oczy. Pozwala ona w bezpieczny i w miarę szybki sposób uporządkować niewprawiony umysł i utworzyć podstawowy obraz, coś jak uproszczoną mapę myśli i wspomnień, pozwalając jednocześnie w subtelny sposób ingerować w jej formę i manipulować faktami czy chociażby zakładać odpowiednie bariery czy też pułapki. I dzięki temu coraz lepiej poznaje samego Harry'ego.

Nawet nie wie, kiedy zasypia.

* * *

Budzi się nieco odrętwiały, ale i tak gwałtownie siada na łóżku, jakby pociągnięty niewidzialną liną. W pomieszczeniu jest cicho i nie słyszy żadnych innych dźwięków poza miarowym oddechem chłopca, więc nie ma pojęcia, co tak właściwie wyrwało go ze snu. Ma dziwne przeczucie. Coś czai się na granicy jego świadomości; jakaś myśl, ulotne wrażenie, że powinien o czymś pamiętać. Schemat. To musi być to. Naruszenie rutyny. Ostatnie dni były zdecydowanie zbyt spokojne i czegoś tu brakowało. Czemu przestał wstawać bladym świtem? Czemu nie podrywa się już z łóżka z irytacją i rządzą mordu? Nagle mruga z zaskoczeniem, kiedy doznaje olśnienia. Ptaki. Co się stało z przeklętymi ptaszyskami, które gnębiły go systematycznie o poranku? Zsuwa się z łóżka, wiedząc, że i tak nie zaśnie póki nie pozna prawdy. Nie teraz, gdy już skojarzył fakty, a w jego umyśle zagnieździła się podejrzliwość. Zakłada buty nie kłopocząc się nawet sznurowaniem ich, po czym wymyka się z domu.

Na zewnątrz wciąż panuje noc. Księżyc jest zaledwie wąskim paskiem bladej, wygiętej w sierp poświaty. Ciemność rozpraszają głównie, rozmieszczone tu i ówdzie, uliczne latarnie, ale nie sądzi by ktokolwiek mógł dostrzec go przemykającego wśród cieni na podwórzu, nawet gdyby któryś z sąsiadów niefortunnie się przebudził i postanowił wyjrzeć przez okno. Przecież potrafi się skradać, idealnie wtapiać w tło, a czarne ubranie tylko pomaga mu się ukryć. Zimny, przenikliwy wiatr rozbudza go do reszty, wywołując w ciele nieprzyjemny dreszcz i gęsią skórkę, ale ignoruje to. Ma jasno wyznaczony cel, a kiedy już pozna prawdę to wróci do ciepłego łóżka i odpocznie w spokoju. Przynajmniej bardzo chce w to wierzyć.

Przeklęte ptaszyska są martwe. Ktoś przetrącił im karki i pogrzebał niedbale u stóp rozłożystego drzewa na tyle płytko, by wczorajszy deszcz zmył część ziemi, odsłaniając fragmenty piór czy dzioba. Widzi je dość wyraźnie w świetle ulicznej lampy, które sięga drzewa. Evan marszczy brwi w zamyśleniu, rozkopując bezmyślnie prowizoryczny grób. To ewidentnie zostało zrobione w pośpiechu, jakby sprawca bał się, że zostanie przyłapany. Albo wręcz przeciwnie, jakby temu komuś zupełnie nie zależało na ewentualnych konsekwencjach.

Patrzy na trzymane w ręce truchło, po czym jego wzrok samoistnie wędruje w kierunku niepozornego domu, który wygląda zaledwie jak ciemna, ledwie wyróżniająca się od tła, plama. Kilka dni temu Harry miał ziemię pod paznokciami, kiedy wrócił popołudniu do ich komórki. Podczas jego nieobecności Evan spędzał czas na medytacji i przebudowie swojego Pałacu Pamięci, tworząc w nim specjalne miejsce dla chłopca i wszystkiego co z nim powiązane, więc mu nie towarzyszył. Dzieciak wykonywał wtedy swoje obowiązki w ogrodzie dlatego też brudne dłonie nie wzbudziły w Rosierze żadnych podejrzeń.

Upuszcza ptaka na ziemię, zaciskając usta w wąską linię. To niedorzeczne. Dlaczego Harry miałby robić coś takiego? Przecież rozmawiali już na ten temat. Evan jasno dał chłopcu do zrozumienia, że śmierć nie jest rozwiązaniem. Zmierzając z powrotem w stronę domu, wraca myślami do odpowiedniego wspomnienia.

_Znowu są w umyśle Harry'ego. To właściwie nic nowego skoro spędzają tam niemal cały wolny czas chłopca, ale tym razem lekcja wcale nie jest przyjemna. Evan wie jak koszmarnie może skończyć się ten eksperyment, lecz ma świadomość, że nie może odwlekać tego w nieskończoność. Nie po tym jak rozgniewany Harry wpadł do ich komórki, twierdząc, że chciałby zmienić swojego nieznośnego kuzyna w robaka i rozdeptać na miazgę. Rosier zaśmiał się, twierdząc, że byłby to bardzo tłusty robak, ale wcale nie było mu do śmiechu, bo chłopiec nie żartował. Patrzył tylko na swojego opiekuna z uporem, żądając, żeby powiedział mu jak to zrobić. Musiał więc odwieść go od takich pomysłów raz na zawsze._

_Dzieciak wije się u jego stóp, wrzeszcząc wniebogłosy, jakby obdzierano go ze skóry. I może faktycznie tak się czuje skoro dostał cruciatusem. Co prawda, nie jest to prawdziwa magia, a tylko iluzja, ale to jedyny sposób w jaki Evan może mu cokolwiek pokazać i jest w tym naprawdę dobry. Potrafi przecież odtworzyć to uczucie w bardzo realny sposób. Pokaz trwa kilkanaście sekund nim Rosier uznaje, że to powinno wystarczyć. Harry leży na trawie i drży, oddychając płytko, ale z pewnością nie odczuwa żadnych skutków ubocznych, którym musiałby stawić czoło, gdyby to była prawdziwa klątwa. Mężczyzna kuca przy nim, wyciągając rękę by dotknąć zaczerwienionego policzka, ale nie jest zdziwiony, kiedy dziecko odsuwa się gwałtownie. Marszczy czoło, ale nie robi tego ponownie, utrzymując ten dystans._

_\- Przykro mi, Harry - mówi, próbując załagodzić sytuację, choć wcale nie czuje skruchy. Nie zamierza jednak dopuścić by chłopiec się przed nim zamknął. - To był jedyny sposób. Nie chciałem cię zranić._

_\- To tak strasznie bolało. - Głos dziecka jest ochrypły od krzyku i pełen wyrzutu. Zielone oczy lśnią żalem, a policzki znaczą ślady łez, więc Evan ociera je kciukiem w rzeczywistym świecie, wiedząc, że ten nie jest w stanie go powstrzymać, bo nie potrafi utrzymać koncentracji na dwóch rzeczach jednocześnie. Może wie, może czuje, ale będąc wewnątrz swojej głowy pozostaje odcięty od większości fizycznych reakcji. - Obiecałeś, że nie zrobisz mi krzywdy._

_\- Przepraszam, ale nie dałeś mi wyboru. Widzisz, zabijanie nie jest rozwiązaniem, kiedy ma się inne opcje. To naprawdę istotne, więc musisz nad sobą zapanować, a pewnego dnia, kiedy będziesz gotowy, pozwolę ci zrobić ze swoim kuzynem co zechcesz, ale teraz... Mamy cel, Harry... plany, pamiętasz? Śmierć zawsze niesie za sobą konsekwencje. W naszym wypadku ktoś w końcu zacząłby węszyć i odkryłby nasze tajemnice. Warto jednak zdać sobie sprawę z innych utraconych korzyści. Mordując kogoś, tracisz możliwość manipulowania tą osobą i wykorzystania jej. Martwi nie mówią, nie zdradzają też cennych informacji, są kompletnie nieprzydatni. Czasem lepiej kogoś skrzywdzić niż zabić._

_\- Dlaczego? To tak bolało... ja... j-ja chciałem, żeby to się skończyło. Chciałem umrzeć - szepcze niemal złamanym tonem._

_\- Ale żyjesz. I tylko się liczy._

* * *

Senne oczy chłopca patrzą na niego bez zrozumienia.

\- Evan? - pyta cicho, stłumionym głosem osoby, która jeszcze nie całkiem się obudziła. - Co się stało?

Pociera powieki małymi piąstkami i ziewa potężnie, ukazując Rosierowi niemal całe swoje uzębienie, ale posłusznie siada, choć nie ma tak naprawdę wielkiego wyboru.

\- Ubieraj się - rzuca tylko Evan zimnym tonem, wciskając mu w dłoń swój własny sweter. Jest rozgniewany i zaniepokojony. Nie mogą przecież wzbudzać żadnych podejrzeń, a takie bezmyślne działania w końcu doprowadzą do katastrofy. Tego może być pewny. To przecież zawsze źle się kończy.

\- Ale gdzie idziemy? - dopytuje zmieszany, ale mężczyzna już ciągnie go w kierunku drzwi. Harry potyka się o sweter, który sięga mu niemal do stóp i tylko silna dłoń powstrzymuje go przed upadkiem.

Moment później są już na zewnątrz i chłopiec chyba domyśla się celu tej niespodziewanej eskapady, bo zaczyna się opierać, ale Evan ignoruje jego błagania dopóki nie docierają pod drzewo.

\- To twoja sprawka? - pyta wprost, podnosząc zwłoki ptaka pod sam nos chłopca, który krzywi się na smród rozkładu, ale nie zaprzecza, wiedząc, że Evan od razu przejrzałby kłamstwo. Milczy natomiast, unikając rozczarowanego spojrzenia mężczyzny. - Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

\- Bo codziennie cię budziły - wyrzuca wreszcie z siebie na jednym wdechu. - Byłeś zły i rzucałeś w nie kamieniami, sam widziałem. Chciałeś, żeby umarły.

\- Rzucałem w nie kamieniami, bo mnie irytowały - wyjaśnia, zastanawiając się, kiedy Harry go obserwował. Ani razu nie zauważył, żeby ktoś go śledził, a to znaczy, że jest nieostrożny. Cholera. - I to świetna rozrywka. Przecież rozmawialiśmy o tym! Co chciałeś tym osiągnąć?

Evan jest tak sfrustrowany, że chce krzyczeć na cały głos. Harry zaciska wargi w wąską linię, odmawiając odpowiedzi. Naprawdę mógłby go teraz uderzyć, ale to nienajlepsza taktyka.

\- Mówiłem ci, żebyś nie zabijał!

\- To tylko głupie ptaki - sprzecza się chłopiec uparcie i Rosier zastanawia się czy popełnił błąd traktując go ulgowo. Załagodził sprawę z cruciatusem, jakimś cudem przekonał Harry'ego, że zrobił to dla jego dobra i liczył, że to wystarczy by trzymać go w ryzach. Najwyraźniej się pomylił. Może jednak powinien wychowywać tego dzieciaka twardą ręką. Sprawić, żeby był posłuszny i bał się choćby mrugnąć bez pozwolenia. Nie... Nie może pozwolić by lękał się własnego cienia. Musi być silny, niezależny i mieć własne zdanie. Takiego właśnie go chce. Na Slytherina, dlaczego to wszystko jest takie skomplikowane?

\- Zdradzisz nas! - Powstrzymuje się przed złapaniem chłopca i potrząśnięciem nim mocno, a zamiast tego zaciska palce wokół ptasiej nogi. - Tego właśnie chcesz?

\- Nie - odpowiada cicho chłopiec, jakby wbrew sobie.

\- To przestań działać w tak bezmyślny sposób! My nie zabijamy! - emJeszcze nie,em dodaje w myślach, ale zachowuje to dla siebie, żeby nie mącić chłopcu w głowie. - Martwi do niczego się nie przydają!

Twarz Harry'ego czerwienieje, ale ciężko stwierdzić czy to przez zawstydzenie. Jego oczy mają dziwny wyraz, kiedy spogląda prosto w rozgniewane oczy starszego mężczyzny. Ciszę, która zapada między nimi, można ciąć nożem, lecz ten stan nie trwa długo. Rosier marszczy brwi, czując magię wzbierającą wokół nich niczym fale na wzburzonym morzu. Nie ma pojęcia czego się spodziewać. Czy chłopiec zamierza go zaatakować? A może znów traci kontrolę? Uliczne lampy trzeszczą głucho, gasnąc i zapalając się na przemian.

Evan chce to przerwać, zareagować, ale nagle truchło w jego dłoni odżywa. Przetrącona głowa wskakuje na swoje miejsce, a skrzydła rozkładają się z rozmachem. Zaskoczony mężczyzna upuszcza ptaka na ziemię i gwałtownie odskakuje do tyłu, niemal potykając się o własne nogi.

\- Kurwa! - wyrzuca z siebie ochryple. Włosy na przedramionach jeżą się jak naelektryzowane, głos więźnie w gardle, serce w piersi bije szybko i mocno, a pierwsze krople zimnego potu zaczynają spływać wzdłuż kręgosłupa, kiedy obserwuje jak to wynaturzone ptaszysko usiłuje złapać równowagę. Stworzenie ma mętne oczy, odrażająco wydęty, napięty brzuch, a jego głowa chwieje się lekko na boki, jakby przymocowano ją na sprężynie, a jednak po kilku próbach udaje mu się unieść w powietrze i odlecieć, niemal przyprawiając Evana o zawał. - Coś ty zrobił?!

Szok wyraźnie maluje się na jego pobladłej twarzy, podczas gdy Harry wodzi zmieszanym spojrzeniem między nim, a nie tak całkiem martwym, odlatującym ptakiem.

\- Przecież mówiłeś... - zaczyna chłopiec niepewnie, próbując dobrać odpowiednie słowa. - Chciałeś, żeby żył - stwierdza w końcu z wyrzutem.

\- On był martwy! - denerwuje się Evan, żywo przy tym gestykulując z policzkami płonącymi gorącem od nadmiaru emocji. - Sam widziałem! Przecież przetrąciłeś mu cholerny kark! Nawet oblazły go już robaki i wręcz cuchnął rozkładem. To niemożliwe. - Jego ramiona opadają bezwładnie wzdłuż ciała, jakby ten krótki wybuch pozbawił go wszelkich sił. Nagle czuje się stary i zmęczony jak nigdy wcześniej. Potrząsa głową z niedowierzaniem, z trudem przełykając ślinę, która pali przełyk niczym kwas. - Był martwy - powtarza niemal apatycznie.

Harry zaciska swoje małe dłonie w pięści i czerwieni się z oburzenia.

\- To niesprawiedliwe - krzyczy, a jego twarz wykrzywia się brzydko w wyrazie najwyższej frustracji. A Evan nawet nie ma siły, żeby go uciszyć, zganić, że ktoś może usłyszeć jego wrzaski i sprawdzić co się dzieje w ogrodzie sąsiadów. - Byłeś zły, bo go zabiłem, a teraz jesteś zły, bo znowu żyje?

W świecie tego chłopca oczekiwania Rosiera są nielogiczne i wykluczają się nawzajem.

\- Nie można tak sobie chodzić po ulicach, wskrzeszając zwierzęta, jakby to nie było nic wielkiego - odpowiada Evan, starając się zachować spokój, choć wewnątrz aż cały kipi z poczucia bezsilności. Tym razem chwyta dziecko za ramię, potrząsając nim brutalnie, bo nie wie jak inaczej ma do niego dotrzeć. Jak wytłumaczyć coś czego sam zupełnie nie pojmuje. - To chore! Sprzeczne z wszelkimi prawami natury!

\- Sam powiedziałeś, że jak coś jest martwe to do niczego się już nie przyda - wytyka mu Harry, przełykając łzy. Długie palce zaciskają się boleśnie na jego ramieniu, ale to ta gwałtowna reakcja mężczyzny mrozi mu krew w żyłach. Spodziewał się po Evanie wszystkiego, ale nie napadu szału.

Rosier puszcza go, cofając się do tyłu o krok. Oddycha głęboko, masując nasadę nosa. Kołysze się przy tym nieznacznie, przenosząc ciężar ciała od palców do pięt i z powrotem. Chce przemyśleć wszystko na spokojnie, poukładać sobie w głowie niewygodne fakty, ale musi najpierw rozwiązać naglącą kwestię chłopca.

\- Chodziło mi o to, żebyś nie zabijał bez powodu, a nie, żebyś robił to i wskrzeszał martwych - powtarza słowa, które bezskutecznie usiłował wbić chłopcu do tego pustego łba. - Idź do łóżka. Muszę pomyśleć.


	10. Nie taki diabeł straszny

Dni mijają powoli. Harry widzi niepokój Evana, ale nie potrafi się tym przejąć. Umysł ma otępiały, a reakcje spowolnione dziwną energią otulającą go niczym koc. Ciepła, kojąca Obecność nie opuszcza go ani na krok. Czasami wydaje mu się, że coś słyszy. Trochę jakby szmer lub niezrozumiały szept. Pochyla wtedy głowę, nasłuchując, lecz nie rozpoznaje żadnych słów. Może nic tam nie ma, w tej ciemności ani później, w blasku dnia. Może zwyczajnie wariuje. Czuje dreszcz pełznący z wolna wzdłuż kręgosłupa niczym badawczy dotyk niecierpliwych, lodowatych palców i utkwione w nim palące spojrzenie. Rozgląda się wtedy, poszukując źródła owych doznań, ale nic nie znajduje. Coś jednak ewidentnie czai się w pobliżu, choć nie zostawia po sobie żadnych śladów. Niekiedy pojawia się tylko migotliwy ruch pochwycony przypadkiem kątem oka, niewyraźne odbicie cienia w szkłach źle dobranych okularów. Nic jednak nie zwiastuje niebezpieczeństwa, a jego wyczulone zmysły nie klasyfikują Obecności jako zagrożenia, więc ostatecznie poddaje się ze słabym wzruszeniem ramion i nie szuka nowych znaków ani zrozumienia. Nie wspomina też nic Evanowi.

* * *

Obserwacja na wpół ożywionego ptaszyska pochłania Evana bez reszty. Dziwaczne, odrażające stworzenie nadal przebywa w okolicy swojego gniazda i Rosier nie ma pojęcia jak to możliwe, że żaden mugol nie dostrzega w tym niczego niepokojącego.

Ciało zwierzęcia stopniowo ulega rozkładowi, wzdęty brzuch zapada się nieprzyjemnie po niedługim czasie, a skóra pęcznieje i pokrywa się nieregularnymi, zielonkawymi plamkami zgnilizny wszędzie tam, gdzie brakuje piór. Evan kilkukrotnie widzi jak ptak wydziobuje je zajadle z oszalałym wyrazem w dzikich, bezrozumnych oczach. Rosier nie potrafi przestać patrzeć, choć chwilami naprawdę bardzo by tego chciał.

Jest zafascynowany obserwacją nawet mimo dreszczu niepokoju przemieszczającego się złowieszczo wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Próbował czegoś podobnego na swoich ofiarach, wszczepiając do ich podatnych umysłów przekonanie, że żyją w swoich martwych ciałach, ale obraz wykreowany w jego głowie nijak ma się do rzeczywistości. Teraz z pewnością mógłby stworzyć lepszy, realniejszy, zdecydowanie bardziej makabryczny. I to jest dobra wiadomość, choć narastające w duchu wątpliwości nieco przyćmiewają zachwyt nad nowymi możliwościami. Chyba nie chciałby doświadczyć czegoś takiego, bo widzi, że nawet prosty, zwierzęcy mózg nie jest przystosowany do poradzenia sobie z taką informacją, a co dopiero ludzki. Niekontrolowany obłęd to słabość, której Evan się brzydzi.

\- Dobra, mam dość - kapituluje w końcu, kiedy ptak skrzeczy ostro w najprawdziwszej agonii, odbijając się od szyby z całej siły tylko po to by upaść na ziemię wstrząsany drgawkami i zaraz spróbować ponownie. Zwierzę próbujące popełnić samobójstwo jest najbardziej surrealistyczną rzeczą jaką widzi w życiu. - Zabij to, zniszcz, spal. Natychmiast! I nigdy, przenigdy nie waż się tego zrobić ze mną, rozumiesz?

Evan jest szalony, ale nie wykazuje typowych, psychopatycznych oznak. Ma uczucia jak każdy inny człowiek, nawet jeśli są one odrobinę wypaczone. Odczuwa też emocje, zwłaszcza tak silne jak strach, choć jak dotąd dałby sobie rękę obciąć, że nie jest zdolny do odczuwania go. I choć nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, najbardziej na świecie boi się właśnie definitywnej utraty wolności.

Harry spogląda na niego w milczeniu. Ma dziwny, nieco odległy wyraz twarzy, choć jego spojrzenie jest skupione. Wyraźnie nadstawia uszu, jakby nasłuchiwał. Czego? Nie ma pojęcia.

W końcu wykonuje polecenie, ale rozczarowanie nie znika z jego zielonych oczu.

Nie wracają już do tego tematu, ale Evan poświęca dziecku całą swoją uwagę i nieustannie ma go na oku, żeby czasem nie wpadł na kolejny, makabryczny pomysł. Jednocześnie unika Dursleyów, najbliższych sąsiadów, a przede wszystkim starej Figg, która nie przestaje węszyć, czując w kościach, że coś jest na rzeczy.

* * *

W tym roku wrzesień jest wyjątkowo ciepły, jakby lato wcale powoli nie zmierzało ku końcowi. Nieznośny upał wprowadza Evana w podły nastrój. Zaklina deszcz, modli się do Merlina choćby o minimalny spadek nienormalnej temperatury albo o szybką śmierć i skrócenie tej nieskończonej męki. Żar leje się z nieba, jakby samo słońce spociło się od gorąca i ogniste krople skapywały na spieczoną, wyschniętą ziemię. Niespotykana anomalia, więc nic dziwnego, że zaczyna być podejrzliwy i zdziwiony, że nikt z czarodziejskiego świata tego nie bada, choć kto wie czym tam zajmują się te scharłaczone darmozjady siedzące za biurkami w Ministerstwie Magii. Zajęliby się prawdziwymi problemami, a nie ściganiem porządnych obywateli(oczywiście Evan również się za takowego uważa, ponieważ jego śmierciożercza działalność przecież nie ma tu nic do rzeczy; lekkie zatargi z prawem, no doprawdy, wielkie rzeczy).

Harry jest jeszcze zbyt mały by chodzić do mugolskiej podstawówki, ale ku głębokiej uldze Evana, Dursleyowie planują zapisać go do szkółki niedzielnej z nadzieją, że cotygodniowe spotkania skutecznie i kategorycznie wypędzą z niego diabła. Oczywiście żadnego diabła nie ma. To tylko ich wytłumaczenie, rekcja na strach przed nieznanym i niepojętym oraz przed potęgą o jakiej im się nawet nie śniło. Niezwykłe zdolności Harry'ego jawią się w ich ograniczonych, zacofanych głowach niczym najgorsze zło, nawet jeśli byli świadkami tylko maleńkiego fragmentu jego faktycznych mocy i jej wykorzystania w zupełnie prozaicznych sytuacjach. Jak wtedy gdy poirytowana Petunia obcięła włosy zrozpaczonego chłopca niemal przy samej skórze, a rano bujna, niesforna czupryna ponownie była nietknięta. Innym razem Harry potknąwszy się o specjalnie podstawioną przez kuzyna nogę rozlał na kanapę alkohol przeznaczony dla Vernona i w kompletnej panice przed konsekwencjami magicznie zniknął zarówno plamę jak i samą szklankę. Tym podobnych sytuacji wcale nie nazbierało się zbyt wiele, ale dla nich stanowiły one niezbity dowód, że w młodym Potterze czai się zło. Dziwoląg, uczeń szatana, diabelskie nasienie… Tak go nazywają, używając słów, których znaczenia najwyraźniej nie rozumieją.

Mimo, że posyłanie Harry'ego do szkółki do głupota i strata czasu to nie sądzi, żeby groziło mu tam jakieś niebezpieczeństwo. Z pewnością nie większe niż w jego własnym domu. I choć przez dwie godziny w tygodniu obydwaj będą mogli odetchnąć z ulgą. W gruncie rzeczy, Harry jest cichym, spokojnym, zamkniętym w sobie chłopcem, więc raczej nie narazi się nikomu kto nie zna prawdziwej natury.

Dursleyowie, którzy nade wszystko dbają o opinię publiczną i nie chcą wzbudzać niczyich podejrzeń, po długiej, gorącej dyskusji postanawiają zrobić coś dla podtrzymania pozorów normalności i zapisują do szkółki również swojego syna. Ot, porządna bogobojna rodzina. Żadnych nadprzyrodzonych mocy i diabła za skórą pod ich idealnym dachem. I akurat ten pomysł nie przypada Evanowi szczególnie do gustu.

Jest piątkowe popołudnie, kiedy Dursleyowie informują chłopców o swojej decyzji. Harry praktycznie nie reaguje na nowinę, jedynie potulnie zwieszając głowę i wbijając wzrok w czubki swoich znoszonych butów, jakby tylko one były w stanie odpowiedzieć na jego pytania. Dudley natomiast wrzeszczy, rzucając się po podłodze jak rozpieszczony bachor, którym przecież jest.

\- NIE! Nie chcę! Nie zgadzam się! To niesprawiedliwe!

\- Dudley, uspokój się – mówi Vernon ostro, wymieniając z Petunią spojrzenia. – Przestań histeryzować.

\- To tylko kilka spotkań, Dudziaczku – wspiera go łagodnie kobieta, nie próbując nawet zbliżyć się do kopiącego wszystko wokół syna. – Nic strasznego. Spędzisz po prostu trochę czasu z innymi chłopcami. Może nawet ci się spodoba.

_I kto tu ma diabła za skórą_, myśli Evan szyderczo, obserwując sytuację z bezpiecznego miejsca na komodzie.

\- NIEEEE! Nienawidzę was! Sami sobie idźcie! Ja nie pójdę! Nie zmusicie mnie!

\- Nie odzywaj się tak do matki – gani go Vernon, ale wydaje się zadowolony z uporu syna, choć gdyby Harry się tak zachował to zostałby zapewne sprany do nieprzytomności.

\- Dudiś, moje Pimpi-Bimpi, proszę, przemyśl to – prosi Petunia przymilnie. – Kupimy ci za to prezent, co ty na to? Dostaniesz nagrodę, jeśli się zgodzisz.

Dydley zamiera, zastanawiając się nad propozycją. Jest spocony i bordowy na twarzy po przedstawieniu jakie im zaserwował.

\- Tylko jedną? – pyta w końcu niezadowolony, łypiąc na rodziców spode łba.

Petunia pochyla się nad nim, głaszcząc pyzaty policzek i uśmiechając się.

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Dostaniesz prezent za każde spotkanie, dobrze? I będziesz sobie mógł wybrać co tylko będziesz chciał. Co o tym myślisz?

\- No dobra – zgadza się w końcu łaskawie i pozwala się przytulić kościstym ramionom zadowolonej matki, choć patrzy przy tym z szyderczym uśmiechem wprost na Harry'ego. Evanowi nie podoba się jego spojrzenie.

Dursleyowie są uspokojeni i zachwyceni roszczeniowym podejściem syna. Vernon co rusz poklepuje chłopaka po głowie, uśmiechając się z dumą, twierdząc, że w przyszłości ten chłopak z pewnością wiele osiągnie. Według Rosiera jedyne co może osiągnąć to dużo ponadprzeciętną masę, a sądząc po tym jak Petunia wpycha w niego kolejny deser chyba ma sporo racji.

Dla Evana to wszystko jest niepojęte.

\- Przecież oni nawet nie wierzą w tego ich śmiesznego Boga! –prycha tej samej nocy, przemierzając Privet Drive w świetle ulicznych latarni i kopiąc z frustracją w napotykane na chodniku kamienie. – Do kościoła chodzą tylko dlatego, żeby się sąsiadom pokazać, jacy to oni się przykładni i pobożni. Przeklęci hipokryci!

Jest taki wściekły, a jednocześnie zupełnie bezradny. Ma związane ręce i to doprowadza go do szaleństwa. Oczywiście starannie układa plany, stara się zadbać o wszystko, niczego nie pomijając, ale nie ma żadnej możliwości wykonania pierwszego kroku, bo wiązałoby się to z zostawieniem chłopca na co najmniej kilkanaście dni, a wie, że tego Harry by mu nie wybaczył. Nie teraz, gdy nić zaufania pomiędzy nimi jest tak wątła i krucha. Nie może przewidzieć co zastałby po powrocie. Trwa więc przy nim, starając się odwracać uwagę od tego, co spotyka go każdego dnia w domu krewnych, którzy uparcie rozdmuchują swoje wyobrażenia do monstrualnych rozmiarów, doszukując się zła w każdym ruchu Pottera. Biorą na siebie rolę oprawców, ubierając ją w wielkie słowa i bezsensowne ideologie. Krzywdzą dziecko, pasem próbując wybić mu z głowy „TE BZDURY". Evan wzdycha ciężko sam do siebie, bo z coraz większym trudem panuje nad emocjami.

* * *

Pięć tygodni. Pięć, pieprzonych, krótkich spotkań nim Harry wraca do domu zapłakany. Oczywiście, ku uciesze Dudley'a, już na wejściu obrywa od Dursleyów, którzy zostali poinformowani o rzekomej bójce jaka wywiązała się między nim, a innymi chłopcami na krótko po zakończeniu spotkania. A wystarczyło tylko na kilka minut spuścić ich z oka zanim rodzice przybyli by odebrać swoje pociechy.

To nie wina Harry'ego, że pozostali chłopcy uznali, iż doskonale nadaje się na ich worek treningowy. I wcale nie było tak jak to Dudley przedstawił rodzicom, zgrywając oczywiście niewinną ofiarę. Prowodyrami całego zajścia był oczywiście jego durny kuzyn i Piers Polkiss poznany przez niego już w pierwszej godzinie w szkółce, a z którym Dydley zdawał się nadawać na tych samych falach.

Harry wraca więc z rozbitym nosem, podrapanymi kolanami i pośladkami wciąż piekącymi od klapsów jakie wspaniałomyślnie zaserwowała mu mocna ręka wuja, tak na dokładkę, jakby wciąż mu było mało. Idealne zwieńczenie tego parszywego dnia, po prostu wisienka na torcie pełnym upokorzeń. Najbardziej z tego wszystkiego boli jednak urażona duma, bo przecież Dudley i on są w tym samym wieku, a nijak nie jest w stanie obronić się przed roślejszym kuzynem, który oprócz okrucieństwa odziedziczył po ojcu także tendencję do nadprogramowych kilogramów.

Harry nie skarży się. Tak naprawdę nigdy tego nie robi.

Rozeźlony Vernon wrzuca go do komórki pod schodami i z hukiem zatrzaskuje drzwi. Prosty zamek wskakuje na miejsce z głośnym chrzęstem.

Evan, który ledwie zdążył przybrać swoją animagiczną postać, wskakuje ponownie w ludzką skórę, otrzepując się z kurzu. Zapala światło i podchodzi do chłopca, chcąc pomóc mu się podnieść.

\- Zostaw mnie – wyrzuca z siebie Harry piskliwie, ocierając policzki zamaszystym, rozgniewanym ruchem. Przez chwilę mierzą się nieustępliwymi spojrzeniami.

Evan wzrusza ramionami, odwracając się spokojnie by pozbierać rozrzucone na łóżku kartki. Skoro chłopiec nie chce pomocy to nie. Łaski bez.

\- Naucz mnie magii – mówi w końcu chłopiec, wciąż siedząc na podłodze.

\- Jesteś za młody.

\- Ciągle tylko opowiadasz jaka to magia jest wspaniała - wyrzuca z siebie Harry ze złością, piorunując wzrokiem niezainteresowanego, na pierwszy rzut oka, towarzysza. - Mówisz o tym i mówisz. A może ty wcale nie umiesz magii, co?

To brzmi jak coś na pograniczu rzuconego wyzwania, a celnie wymierzonego mentalnego policzka.

Evan spogląda na niego znad zebranych w dłoniach notatek, unosząc brew. Jego policzki płoną od obrazy, ale trzyma nerwy na wodzy, a kotłująca się w nim złość mija, kiedy tylko napotyka zdeterminowane spojrzenie załzawionych, zielonych oczu.

\- Słucham? - prycha. - Oczywiście, że potrafię czarować, nie bądź śmieszny.

Harry jest jeszcze bledszy niż zwykle, a smugi zaschniętej krwi na podbródku tylko to podkreślają. Evan nie przypomina sobie by spodnie, które chłopiec miał na sobie, gdy wychodził, były aż tak podziurawione. Oczywiście nosiły jakieś tam ślady użytkowania; na nogawkach miały delikatne przetarcia, a nawet maleńką, niewidoczną z daleka o ton ciemniejszą łatkę, ale chłopiec z pewnością nie świecił spod nich kolanami wszem i wobec tak jak to ma miejsce teraz.

\- To mnie naucz! - upiera się dzieciak, tupiąc nogą i zaciskając swoje drobne dłonie w piąstki.

\- Harry, rozmawialiśmy na ten temat wiele razy - tłumaczy cierpliwie Evan, choć ma ochotę roześmiać się chłopcu w twarz. - Nauka magii bez różdżki to bardzo długa droga, dużo wysiłku i pracy, a i tak nic nie osiągniesz bez odpowiednich predyspozycji. Nie jesteś na to gotowy, może nawet nigdy nie będziesz.

\- Sam mówiłeś, że mam pojęcia i że mogę osiągnąć wszystko.

\- Potencjał, a nie pojęcia...

\- Tak, właśnie to – potwierdza, kiwając energicznie głową i podchwytując temat, bo skoro Evan z miejsca nie zaprzeczył to jeszcze nie wszystko stracone. – Tak mówiłeś! Że mam! I, że jestem najsilniejszym czarodziejem jakiego znasz. I, że wszystkim pokażę! Tak obiecywałeś, dobrze pamiętam! A teraz nie chcesz mnie nauczyć magii… zawsze tylko „Nie, Harry… Nie teraz, Harry…". To kiedy, co?! Jak już będę duży i do niczego mi się ta cała głupia magia nie przyda? Nie chcę umieć kiedyś tylko teraz! Bo wam się wydaje, że jak jestem mały i chudy to można mną pomiatać, bić, obrażać i okłamywać! A tak nie jest! Też mam uczucia! Nie jestem nikim! Nie jestem dziwolągiem!

Harry wyrzuca z siebie to wszystko niemal na jednym wdechu, żeby czasem mu nie przerwano. Evan nie spodziewał się po nim takiej reakcji, więc patrzy tylko z zaskoczeniem wymalowanym na twarzy, pozwalając by chłopiec skończył wylewać swoje małe żale. I po co te wszystkie krzyki, histerie? Wystarczyło przecież zwyczajnie, po ludzku przedstawić swoje argumenty.

\- Oczywiście, że nie jesteś dziwolągiem – potwierdza oschle, choć złość kłębi się niespokojnie w jego wnętrzu. – I nie obchodzi mnie co ten mugolski wieprz mówi na ten temat. Ciebie też nie powinno.

Wzdycha ciężko, pocierając czoło, po czym wyciąga dłoń w kierunku chłopca. W duchu dziękuje za wygłuszone, jak odkrył przypadkiem jakiś czas temu, pomieszczenie. Krzyki przyciągnęłyby uwagę Dursleyów jak zapach świeżej krwi niesiony wiatrem, zwęszony przez drapieżnika. Część niego czuje się bezradna i uwięziona w potrzasku między młotem, a kowadłem.

\- W porządku, dzieciaku. Zaczniemy od czegoś prostego.

* * *

Kilka dni poświęcają medytacji, tłumaczeniom zasad funkcjonowania magii i niezliczonym próbom rzucenia pierwszego zaklęcia zakończonych fiaskiem. Harry jest zniecierpliwiony, ale nie poddaje się, zbyt uparty w swoim postanowieniu. Evan nie chce odbierać chłopcu nadziei, ale nie spodziewa się, że uda mu się cokolwiek osiągnąć w najbliższym czasie. Ma wątpliwości czy jest to w ogóle możliwe bez wcześniejszego kontaktu i pracy z różdżką, która pomaga skupić i ukierunkować moc dlatego tym bardziej jest zaskoczony, kiedy Harry niemal krzyczy mu do ucha, wyrywając go z bardzo przyjemnego snu, więc jest zmęczony i podirytowany. Całkiem poważnie zastanawia się nad wyrwaniem chłopcu języka i uwiązaniem go za domem jak psa.

\- Evan! Evan spójrz!

\- Czego znowu chcesz, mały, nikczemny demonie? – prycha, przewracając się na drugi bok i próbując naciągnąć koc na głowę i wrócić do swoich sennych marzeń. Stłumiony okrzyk bólu wyrywa się z jego gardła, kiedy Harry gramoli się z łóżka, przekraczając go pośpiesznie z właściwą sobie niezdarnością, wbijając kościste kolano w jego szyję, a twardy łokieć w inne, bardziej wrażliwe miejsce.

\- Do kurwy nędzy, Potter! – wyrzuca z siebie, ale w jego głosie nie słychać gniewu, co najwyżej rozdrażnienie. Siada ostrożnie, rozcierając bolące miejsca. – Wracaj do łóżka. I nie waż mi się już choćby drgnąć, bo przerobię cię na składniki do eliksirów i sprzedam na Nokturnie – grozi całkiem poważnie, ale chłopiec najwidoczniej ma to gdzieś albo zwyczajnie mu nie wierzy, bo zapala światło.

Na wpół oślepiony nagłą jasnością, Evan zasłania oczy ramieniem, bluzgając przy tym na czym świat stoi, choć nie są to słowa przeznaczone dla uszu dziecka w tym wieku.

\- Spójrz, spójrz – ponagla Harry niezdrowo podekscytowany, niemal podskakując w miejscu. Dopiero, kiedy otrzymuje wyczekiwaną uwagę, podnosi rękę, marszczy czoło w skupieniu i rzuca:

\- Accio!

Jeden z dwóch starych żołnierzyków podprowadzonych kiedyś ukradkiem z okazałej kolekcji Dudley'a, śmiga przez komórkę i wpada prosto w jego otwartą dłoń. Zaciska wokół zabawki swoje drobne palce i spogląda na Evana, badając jego reakcję. Mężczyzna szybko maskuje oczywiste, pełne niedowierzania zmieszanie, przywołując na twarz uśmiech. Rozpościera ramiona, choć blade, migające światło i naelektryzowane powietrze towarzyszące zaklęciu niepokoi go. Harry nie dostrzega tego, więc rozpromienia się tylko niczym stuwatowa żarówka i wpada w objęcia swojego opiekuna.

\- Dobrze, moje dziecko – chwali Evan, odruchowo gładząc roztrzepane włosy i przyciskając twarz do rozgrzanego emocjami, miękkiego policzka. Coś ciepłego, nieoczekiwanie przypominającego dumę, rozlewa się w jego piersi. – Bardzo dobrze.

Po chwili niechętnie wypuszcza go z objęć.

\- Zgaś światło.

\- Widziałeś, Evan? – pyta ponownie, nie potrafiąc odpuścić, choć posłusznie sięga do kontaktu. Otula ich ciemność. – Udało mi się! Naprawdę się udało!

\- Tak, widziałem – przytakuje mężczyzna kwaśnym tonem, ale uśmiecha się pod nosem pobłażliwie. Może to i lepiej, że chłopiec tego nie widzi. Nie chce wyjść na mięczaka. – Nie jestem ślepy.

\- Czy to znaczy, że jestem już czarodziejem? Evan, jak myślisz? Czy dostanę swój list z Hogwartu? – papla ożywiony na przekór Rosierowi, który liczył, że położą się już spać. Nie ma jednak siły by ostudzić radość chłopca, bo tak naprawdę jeszcze nie widział go tak szczęśliwym, choć przecież pracowali już wspólnie nad magią umysłu, budowaniem podstaw Pałacu Pamięci i okiełznywali nawet niezwykłą, rozszalałą moc.

Może chodzi o to, że Harry ćwiczył głównie sam i rozgryzł cały mechanizm funkcjonowania zaklęć. To, jak należy skumulować magię by móc jej użyć. Dostał od Evana tylko inkantację i garść wskazówek. Chociaż… nie, było tam również oczywiste wyzwanie. Chłopiec musiał dużo ćwiczyć w samotności. Pewnie w czasie wykonywania swoich obowiązków, kiedy Rosier spuszczał z niego czujny wzrok.

_Lub w nocy, gdy niczego nieświadomy spałem sobie w najlepsze_, myśli z zawstydzeniem.

\- Jedno zaklęcie nie czyni z ciebie czarodzieja, nie bądź niemądry. Nie słuchałeś mnie, prawda? To moc czyni nas tym kim jesteśmy, a my jedynie uczymy się jak z niej korzystać. Nie tworzymy magii samej w sobie, ona po prostu jest, istnieje, żyje w nas samych. Możemy wymyślać zaklęcia czy eliksiry, ale to wciąż tylko narzędzia pozwalające na użycie jej.

\- Zawsze cię słucham, Evan – zapewnia Harry solennie. – Ale co z tym listem?

Rosier wzdycha, kapitulując.

\- Jesteś zapisany do Hogwartu od urodzenia, więc oczywiście dostaniesz swój list.

\- Kto mnie tam zapisał? Czy to moi rodzice? Czy oni też chodzili do tej szkoły?

\- To stara magia wykrywająca zaklęta w specjalnie do tego przeznaczonej księdze. Każde czarodziejskie dziecko przejawiające jakiekolwiek zdolności w danym obszarze, pojawia się na jej stronnicach, nawet jeśli rodzice ostatecznie nie zdecydują się posłać swojego potomstwa do Hogwartu to wciąż mają taką opcję. Są też inne szkoły, niektóre z zupełnie innym programem nauczania, więc to nie jedyne wyjście – tłumaczy powoli, z cierpliwością, o którą się nie podejrzewał. Nie tłumaczy jednak, że niektóre tfu… mugolskie rodziny wcale nie pozwalają swoim bachorom na naukę magii. Przeklęte scharłaczone dranie. Evan milczy przez chwilę rozdrażniony niewygodnym tematem, po czym kontynuuje: - Tak, twoi rodzice też byli czarodziejami i obydwoje chodzili do Hogwartu.

\- Czy… - zaczyna Harry niepewnie, jakby przestraszony. – Czy wujostwo może nie zgodzić się, żebym pojechał do Hogwartu? Skoro to oni się mną opiekują?

_Opiekują_, prycha w duchu Evan z goryczą, _dobre sobie_.

\- Już ja dopilnuję, żebyś znalazł się w szkole – obiecuje z powagą. Chłopiec ściska jego dłoń z wdzięcznością, która zapiera dech w piersiach. Rosier nie musi widzieć nawet jego twarzy. Czuje to wyraźnie w tym delikatnym, przepełnionym uczuciami geście. Między nimi zapada przyjemna cisza. Jest ciemno, ciepło i wystarczająco bezpiecznie, żeby powieki mężczyzny opadły sennie. Dryfuje więc z zadowoleniem w tym błogim stanie na granicy snu.

\- Evan? – szept Harry'ego jest ledwie słyszalny.

\- Hm…?

\- Skoro moi rodzice byli czarodziejami to dlaczego zginęli w wypadku? Nie mogli się jakoś uratować? Mieli przecież magię.

Evan siada tak gwałtownie, że uderza czołem o skos nad ich wąskim łóżkiem. Szlag, ciągle zapomina o schodach umiejscowionych nad ich głowami.

\- Twoi rodzice nie zginęli w żadnym wypadku, co za bzdury! – parska, pocierając boleśnie stłuczoną skórę.

\- Ale ciotka Petunia…

\- Dość, błagam cię… Już ustaliliśmy, że kto jak kto, ale twoje wujostwo ma odrażający zwyczaj kłamać, kiedy jest im to na rękę. I jeśli jeszcze raz wypowiesz to imię w kontekście podważenia mojej prawdomówności to wyszoruję ci usta płynem do naczyń i będziesz puszczał bańki nosem aż do nowego roku.

Harry chichota w odpowiedzi, jakby zupełnie nie przejął się tą groźbą. Evan nie ma pojęcia, kiedy utracił swój autorytet, a jego słowo przestało być brane na poważnie, ale jakoś nie potrafi wykrzesać z siebie wystarczająco wiele złości, żeby nastraszyć chłopca porządnie.

\- To co się z nimi stało?

Rosier kładzie się, chcąc odwlec chwilę, w której odpowie na to pytanie. Skłamać czy powiedzieć prawdę? Jak to rozegrać? Jak wytłumaczyć samotnemu, zaniedbanemu chłopcu, że zamordowała ich ta sama osoba, której on sam służy od lat? Bez względu na motywy, które nim kierowały, fakty pozostawały faktami. Nie czuje się winny ich śmierci, nie ma ku temu żadnych powodów. To coś innego. Jakaś głęboko zakorzeniona, choć niesprecyzowana obawa, która ściska go za gardło, zabierając całą odwagę.

\- Zostali zabici przez innego czarodzieja – oznajmia w końcu niechętnie. - Ale jesteś jeszcze za mały by zrozumieć co się wydarzyło i dlaczego stało się tak, a nie inaczej. Wrócimy do tego jeszcze zanim pójdziesz do Hogwartu, ale nie pytaj mnie teraz o nic więcej.

Chłopiec jak zwykle go zaskakuje, wtulając twarz w bok Evana ufnie, jakby szukając pocieszenia. Milczy, choć twarz ma mokrą od łez i Rosier nie może się nie zastanawiać czy myśli właśnie o tym wszystkim, co utracił. O tym nieznanym czymś czego nawet nie zdążył dobrze doświadczyć, a czego był świadkiem każdego dnia w odniesieniu do innych ludzi. Po raz pierwszy w życiu Evan sam ma ochotę się rozpłakać.


	11. Cisza przed burzą

Październik wielkimi krokami zmierza ku końcowi, niosąc ze sobą znaczne ochłodzenie, jakby w tym roku kapryśna natura zdecydowała, że warto potraktować jesień nieco po macoszemu, dążąc szybko do warunków iście zimowych. Ubieranie się na cebulkę jest praktyczne, choć uciążliwe, ciągły deszcz nieznośny, a wiatr… Cóż, akurat na ten temat Rosier zdążył już ułożyć całą wiązankę wymyślnych, obelżywych przekleństw, gdy któregoś dnia zbyt mocny podmuch porwał jego animagiczną postać i niemal rozsmarował na zewnętrznej stronie, wypucowanej na błysk, kuchennej szyby.

Mimo wszelakich wypadków, siejących zamęt zdarzeń losowych i niekończącego się pasma nieszczęść to Evan wciąż nie potrafi przestać myśleć o rodzicach Harry'ego i zbliżającej się rocznicy ich śmierci. Nieszczęśnicy pewnie przewracają się teraz w grobie skoro ich jedynym, ukochanym synem zajmują się mugolscy zwyrodnialcy oraz przeklęty śmierciożerca. I to nie byle jaki śmierciożerca, a sam niesławny Evan Rosier. Szaleniec, kat, pupilek Voldemorta…. Niesforne zwierzątko spuszczane ze smyczy głównie ku pobłażliwemu rozbawieniu swego Pana.

Tak, w pozbawionym uczuć sercu Evana budzą się wątpliwości i dopiero teraz w pełni uświadamia sobie, że już dawno temu utracił całą kontrolę. Jeśli kiedykolwiek jakąś miał, bo równie dobrze to mógł być miraż, ułuda, złudzenie ogarniętego szaleństwem, chorego umysłu.

Próbuje sobie przypomnieć szczegóły ze swojego pierwszego życia, jak nazywa okres czasu sprzed zamieszkania z Harrym, ale wspomnienia są już na tyle wyblakłe, odległe i niekompletne, że poszczególne fragmenty nie mają dla niego żadnego sensu i za nic nie chcą ułożyć się w jakąkolwiek całość.

Rozumie, że musi zostawić to za sobą i zacząć żyć chwilą obecną. Może to właśnie jego druga szansa, choć nie ma bladego pojęcia co to właściwie oznacza.

\- Skup się, dziecko – napomina chłopca po raz czwarty w ciągu zaledwie ostatniej godziny. Zero reakcji. Harry patrzy na niego, ale myślami przebywa gdzieś daleko, bo spojrzenie ma mętne, a oczy zupełnie nieruchome. Rosier pstryka palcami tuż przed jego twarzą, próbując zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Udaje mu się to dopiero po dłuższej chwili. – Co z tobą? Od rana jesteś jakiś nieswój i bujasz w obłokach. O czym tak myślisz?

\- Chciałbym, żeby mama tu była – odpowiada chłopiec szczerze, z nutą żalu w głosie, wiercąc się pod uważnym wzrokiem mężczyzny. Ani słowem nie wspomina o ojcu, uświadamia sobie Evan z zaskoczeniem, choć przecież nie jest to pierwszy raz. Harry zawsze interesował się wyłącznie Lily, jakby rudowłosa kobieta z jego snów nie pozwalała o sobie zapomnieć.

Oczy dziecka szklą się od z trudem powstrzymywanych łez i tym razem to nie szopka, żadne starannie wyreżyserowane przedstawienie. To prawdziwe, pochodzące prosto z maleńkiego serca, a teraz bezlitośnie obnażone uczucie. Evan wie, że ich niedawna rozmowa coś w chłopcu poruszyła, obudziła dziecięcą tęsknotę za matczyną miłością i ciepłem.

\- No już, weź się w garść, nie płacz – mamrocze Evan, niezdarnie poklepując dziecko po głowie jak zbitego psa, po czym coś sobie przypomina. – Słuchaj, mam doskonały pomysł, pamiętasz co ci obiecałem? Teraz jest świetny moment, żeby to zbadać. Idealny wręcz. Chcesz wreszcie sprawdzić kobietę z twoich snów?

Harry energicznie kiwa głową, a jego twarz rozjaśnia blady uśmiech.

\- Tylko żadnych łez, bardzo cię proszę – zastrzega od razu. - I otrzyj nos. Serio? Nie rękawem, na litość Merlina! To obrzydliwe.

Ze źle skrywaną dezaprobatą podaje chłopcu chusteczkę, żeby zrobił wszystko tak młody dziedzic ważnego rodu zrobić powinien. Przy okazji po raz kolejny utwierdza się tylko w przekonaniu, że nigdy, przenigdy nie będzie miał własnych dzieci. To jedno konkretne, którego wychowania podjął się zapewne w chwili umysłowego zaćmienia, jest już wystarczającym utrapieniem. Tak. Jego mózg musiał mieć jakieś spięcie albo wylew czy inne krótkotrwałe uszkodzenie, kiedy uznawał, że to świetny pomysł by wziąć chłopca pod swoje skrzydła.

Siadają wygodnie, trzymając się za dłonie. Evan już dawno odkrył, że stanowczy uchwyt pozwala Harry'emu skupić uwagę wystarczająco, żeby utrzymać dobre połączenie.

Mentalny obraz lasu jest niemal doskonały. Dopracowany, stabilny i za każdym razem bardziej szczegółowy. Harry nie ma predyspozycji do magii umysłu i nigdy nie wyjdzie poza ramy własnej głowy, ale to wciąż imponujące. Rosier w duchu przybija sobie piątkę, bo jest genialnym nauczycielem i jak najbardziej zasługuje na pochwałę.

\- W porządku. Wskaż kierunek.

„Drzewo" w tym przypadku jest zaledwie maleńkim krzaczkiem, więc prawdopodobnie Evan nigdy sam by go nie odnalazł. Dobra, zajęłoby to sporo czasu, ale zapewne dotarłby w końcu do tego miejsca. Wystarczyło, żeby kierował się odpowiednią ścieżką, podążając za tym konkretnym uczuciem tęsknoty i żalu.

Krzaczek jest naprawdę nieduży, niewiele większy od jego dłoni, co ma związek z tym, że Harry posiada znikomą ilość wspomnień związanych z matką. Za to oczekiwań i wyobrażeń, które otaczają roślinę gęstym listowiem, nie brakuje.

Pociąga chłopca za sobą i sekundę później obydwaj klęczą, dotykając jednej z cienkich, zdrewniałych łodyg, ledwie widocznej spod lśniącej, pulsującej emocjami zieleni.

Harry mgliście pamięta jej twarz, ale ze zdumiewającymi szczegółami potrafi odtworzyć rdzawą barwę gęstych, rudych włosów, pełne usta wygięte w czułym uśmiechu i wyraziste, soczyście zielone oczy pełne takiego szczęścia i miłości, że Evan z trudem powstrzymuje się od odwrócenia wzroku. Ten obraz nie jest przeznaczony dla niego. W tym małym, zamkniętym światku jest tylko intruzem, nieproszonym gościem, którego obecność zaburza harmonię domowego ogniska.

Słyszy śmiech, tak miękki i dźwięczny, że musi być wyidealizowany. Nikt na całym świecie nie potrafi śmiać się w ten sposób.

_Harry…_

Ciepły, łagodny głos kojarzący się wyłącznie z troską, poczuciem bezpieczeństwa i komfortu.

A potem…

Evan wcale nie chce tego oglądać.

Nie uważa też, że jest to widok odpowiedni dla sześcioletniego chłopca, nawet jeśli ten nie rozumie co się dzieje.

Pragnie przesłonić Harry'emu widok, uciec stąd jak najdalej... Wydrapać sobie oczy, przebić bębenki… Cokolwiek byle odciąć się od tej sceny, choć przecież widywał w swoim życiu znacznie gorsze rzeczy i to niezliczoną ilość razy. Nie wie co właściwie napawa go takim wstrętem i strachem. Nie ma krwi, nieludzkiego cierpienia, wywleczonych poza ciało wnętrzności ani pogruchotanych kości. Nie ma wrzasku człowieka obdzieranego żywcem ze skóry ani śladów innych makabrycznych tortur.

Tylko błysk jaskrawego, zielonego światła klątwy zabijającej. I niemy, odległy krzyk, który chyba bardziej sobie wyobraża niż rzeczywiście słyszy. Zielone, nienaturalnie świadome oczy napotykają jego własne spojrzenie na ułamek sekundy przed tym jak rudowłosa kobieta wpada prosto w bezlitosne, lodowate objęcia śmierci. Okalający ją cień zdaje się promieniować zadowoleniem.

Harry ogląda tą scenę, przekrzywiając głowę w skupieniu. Uśmiecha się miękko, a jego oczy lśnią jak u kota. I to pełne zachwytu niezrozumienie chyba najbardziej przeraża Evana.

* * *

\- Dziękuję, Evan – mówi do Rosiera, kiedy w końcu wracają do rzeczywistości, przyglądając mu się lśniącymi, kocimi oczyma. Mężczyzna wygląda na chorego. Jest blady jak ściana i drży, ale mimo to cały czas zapewnia, że wszystko w porządku, że to tylko zmęczenie.

\- Nie ma za co – odpowiada ochryple, omijając go jednak spojrzeniem. – Ja… muszę się przejść. Potrzebuję trochę świeżego powietrza, tak… tak właśnie… zaczekaj tu na mnie…

Wymyka się na zewnątrz nim Harry zdoła w jakikolwiek sposób zaprotestować. Chłopiec wzrusza ramionami, upadając na łóżko w pełnym szczęścia zadowoleniu.

\- Więc to jednak moja mama – rzuca w kierunku sufitu. Oglądanie tego konkretnego snu razem z Evanem zdaje się być przełomowym momentem w jego życiu. Nie jest już taki smutny jak kilka godzin wcześniej, ale jak mógłby być skoro jego mama wcale go nie opuściła. Czuł przecież wyraźnie jej obecność, jakby stała tuż obok, w zasięgu ręki. Taka pełna… miłości. Kochała go. To jasne jak słońce.

Doświadczył dzisiaj czegoś cudownego, nawet jeśli odniósł przy tym niejasne wrażenie, że to było ciche, pełne akceptacji pożegnanie. Teraz natomiast nie odczuwał już nic. Trochę tak, jakby ktoś zatrzasnął jakieś drzwi w jego głowie.

Mama już do niego nie wróci, rozumie to jak nigdy wcześniej. Ale była taka piękna! Jak anioł. Dobroć wprost wbiła z jej twarzy, więc pewnie znalazła swoje szczęście w innym świecie, w tym jasnym i dobrym, o którym często słyszy w kościele. Może jest przy niej jakiś inny Harry, który potrzebuje jej bardziej niż on sam. On ma przecież Evana.

Zachowa jej wspomnienie w pamięci na zawsze. Teraz już ma pewność, że chociaż ona go kochała. To wystarczy.

Jego myśli szybko skupiają się wokół Evana, który pojawił się znikąd, jakby w odpowiedzi na rozpaczliwe życzenie Harry'ego o posiadaniu kogoś, kto się nim zaopiekuje. Ale Evan go nie kocha. Pilnuje, dba, żeby niczego mu nie brakowało, uczy magii i poświęca mu wiele uwagi, ale przy tym wszystkim traktuje go trochę jak zwierzątko, jak pieska, którego należy skarcić gdy nabroi lub pochwalić, kiedy dobrze wykona sztuczkę, której się od niego oczekuje.

Harry nie chce być pieskiem.

Pragnie tego, czego Evan najwyraźniej nie potrafi mu dać. Tak jak nie potrafili tego ani jego wuj ani nawet ciotka. Może więc Harry nie jest wart miłości. Może rzeczywiście jest tylko małym potworkiem, którego nikt nie chce i którego nikt nie potrzebuje.

Czasem chciałby uciec, ale nie wie dokąd miałby pójść. Świat jest ogromny, nieznany i pełen obcych ludzi, którzy mogą go skrzywdzić. Dlatego trzyma się tego, co dobrze zna i z czym potrafi sobie radzić.

Evan coś planuje, ale trzyma to przed nim w tajemnicy i nieustannie zbywa pytania, choć na pozostałe zwykle stara się przecież odpowiadać. Ciągle coś notuje i przepisuje na każdej pustej kartce jaką znajdzie. Nie ukrywa swoich zapisków przed wzrokiem Harry'ego, bo po co skoro i tak nie umie czytać, więc niczego się nie dowie.

W chwilach zwątpienia obawia się jego utraty, bo mimo, że mężczyzna nie kocha Harry'ego to jest też wszystkim, co Harry ma, więc nic dziwnego, iż nie chce, żeby odszedł. Z każdym dniem zdaje się jednak coraz bardziej odległy. Często znika z zasięgu wzroku w ciągu dnia, a w nocy wymyka się ukradkiem, kiedy myśli, że chłopiec śpi. Ale on czuwa, bo strach jest tak silny, że przebudza go nawet głośniejszy oddech czy mocniejsze drgnięcie materaca.

Nie wie, co zrobi, jeśli Evan naprawdę go zostawi. Przecież bez niego sobie nie poradzi.

Mężczyzna bywa chłodny oraz oschły, czasem zły czy niezadowolony, ale sprawia, że Harry nie czuje się tak całkiem samotny i niechciany, nawet jeśli wszyscy wokół utwierdzają go w przekonaniu, iż nigdy niczego nie będzie wart.

W jego spojrzeniu nie ma obrzydzenia ani nienawiści, kiedy na niego patrzy. Nie odtrąca go też, kiedy potrzebuje pocieszenia, bliskości i zapewnienia, że ma kogoś na kogo może liczyć. Nie traktuje go jak zło konieczne i trwa obok, choć wcale nie musi.

Harry robi więc wszystko, co w jego mocy, żeby nie zawieść mężczyzny. Słucha uważnie tego, co ma do powiedzenia, bez słowa sprzeciwu wykonuje polecenia, uczy się pilnie i nie pyta o rzeczy, o których Evan ewidentnie nie chce rozmawiać. Nawet kłamie dla niego i nigdy, poza ich małą komórką pod schodami, nie wspomina, że ktoś taki w ogóle istnieje.

Dostosowuje się więc i bierze garściami to, co ofiarowuje mu los.

Przecież… dziwolągi takie jak on nie mają prawa narzekać ani niczego żądać. Harry i tak posiada więcej niż zasługuje, więc kiedy Evan wraca, uśmiecha się do niego promiennie, z całą wdzięcznością jaką potrafi z siebie wykrzesać.

* * *

W domu przy Privet Drive 4, panuje napięta atmosfera. Nawet Evan czuje się nieswojo, choć obserwuje sytuacje z boku. Całym sobą czuje, że musi przyśpieszyć plany, że nie może zwlekać. Każda komórka w jego ciele krzyczy ostrzegawczo.

Coś się zbliża, a czas ucieka nieubłagalnie. Przyłapuje się na tym, że czeka, choć nie ma pojęcia na co. To przeczucie, wyrobiony przez lata instynkt, któremu ufa bezgranicznie.

Narastające wewnątrz gorączkowe uczucie ponagla go, zmusza do nieustannego oglądania się za siebie. Magia kłębi się w nim, choć do tej pory pozostawała uśpiona. Kości spowija chłód, któremu nie potrafi zaradzić. Wzburzony umysł odbiera mu zarówno sen jak i apetyt. Snuje się więc po domu oraz okolicy, nie mogąc znaleźć sobie miejsca. Jest tak poruszony, że sam siebie nie poznaje.

Od tygodni ciężko pracuje nad istotnymi szczegółami, które później mogą zaważyć w powodzeniu planu lub katastrofalnej w skutkach klęsce. Oczywiście na drodze do celu stoi jeszcze wiele przeszkód, więc skupia się głównie na tym, co może zrobić, nie oddalając się za bardzo od domu Dursleyów.

Uważnie obserwuje starą charłaczkę, całymi godzinami ucząc się na pamięć jej planu dnia, gestów, nawyków, postawy, tonu głosu, przybieranych przez twarz wyrazów, a nawet sposobu chodzenia czy siadania. W nocy natomiast kryje się w ciemnych kątach jej domu i przeszukuje umysł w poszukiwaniu wszelakich możliwych informacji. Wie czym kobieta zajmuje się w wolnych chwilach, jakie relacje łączą ją z poszczególnymi osobami w jej życiu, a nawet to o czym śni. Zna jej najgłębsze marzenia i obawy. Interesuje się nawet tym, co je, co pije, co lubi, a czego nie znosi.

Każdy, najdrobniejszy szczegół ma znaczenie, jeśli Evan ma osiągnąć zamierzony cel.

\- Spróbuj jeszcze raz, Harry – zachęca cierpliwie podczas ich wieczornych ćwiczeń, choć myślami błądzi gdzieś daleko. Przepracował już i poukładał sobie w głowie ostatnią wizytę w pamięci chłopca i wie, że może z tym żyć. Potrafi przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego, jak gdyby nic się nie stało. W sumie tak właśnie jest. Nic się nie zmieniło. Wciąż jest on i to niezwykłe dziecko, które ma przed sobą niewyobrażalne możliwości. Tylko, że Evan chyba po raz pierwszy dostrzega w nim także człowieka z krwi i kości, a nie tylko moc, potencjał i perspektywy czekające cierpliwie na wykorzystanie. I to z tym istotnym faktem, zupełnie nie wie co ma począć.

\- To jest z-za… ciężkie. – Harry oddycha szybko i płytko. Czoło ma spocone z wysiłku, a ramiona napięte niczym postronki. – I przestań się tak cieszyć, że mi nie wychodzi!

Zielone oczy iskrzą się gniewnie, kiedy piorunuje mężczyznę wzrokiem.

Evan rzeczywiście się śmieje, choć podłoga wokół nich jest nagrzana do niemal nieznośnej temperatury, jakby ukradkiem wymykała się chłopcu, kiedy próbował jej użyć.

\- Nie moja wina, że jesteś taki uparty. Ostrzegałem cię, ale koniecznie chciałeś spróbować przywołać coś większego niż ten nieszczęsny żołnierzyk. Posiadanie dużej mocy to jedno, ale panowanie nad nią to już zupełnie inna sprawa.

\- Jestem beznadziejny – poddaje się z rozczarowaniem, opierając plecy o komodę i podciągając kolana pod samą brodę.

\- Przestań – ucina Rosier ostro, spoglądając na niego ze zmarszczonym czołem. - To żaden powód do wstydu. Mówiłem, że to potwornie trudna sztuka, lecz nie słuchałeś. Wielu dorosłych czarodziejów polega jedynie na swojej różdżce i rzucanie zaklęć bez niej pozostaje poza ich możliwościami. Nie jest to także moja mocna strona, czego przecież przed tobą nigdy nie ukrywałem.

\- Tak, ale mówiłeś też, że mam wielką moc i mogę zrobić wszystko.

Evan wzdycha ciężko, otaczając chłopca ramieniem.

\- To prawda – przyznaje. – Nie od razu jednak Hogwart zbudowano. Na wszystko potrzeba czasu, poświęcenia i wielu, wielu ćwiczeń oraz samozaparcia. Nie powinieneś czuć presji z tego powodu. Być może to moja wina, że podszedłem do tematu zbyt lekko, dając ci nadzieję na nierealny progres. Naprawdę jednak wierzę, że pewnego dnia osiągniesz poziom, o którym większość z nas może wyłącznie pomarzyć.

\- Ja tylko… nie chcę być już słaby – wyznaje Harry łamiącym się głosem. – Nie chcę być popychadłem. Nie chcę, żeby Dudley mnie bił, bo jestem taki mały i chudy i nie umiem się bronić.

Odsuwa się lekko, kładąc dłoń na ramionach dziecka i spogląda mu w oczy z całkowitą powagą.

\- Nie mogę ci obiecać, że to się więcej nie stanie, że już nikt nigdy w żaden sposób cię nie skrzywdzi, bo chociaż bardzo chciałbym w to wierzyć, nie jestem wszechmogący. Ale masz moje słowo, że zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby cię przed tym uchronić.

Chłopiec spogląda na niego badawczo, szeroko rozwartymi oczyma, jakby szukał w jego spojrzeniu choćby cienia fałszu. Dopiero po chwili z wątłej piersi wyrywa się tłumiony szloch, a dzieciak swobodnie wiesza się na jego szyi. Najdziwniejsze, że Rosierowi wcale to nie przeszkadza.

Ma ochotę uderzyć samego siebie.

_Zły mózg! Przestań! Dość tego dobrego! Co to za samowola, przepraszam bardzo? Natychmiast się opanuj, ty niepoważny zlepku bezmyślnych komórek._

Nigdy nie przejawiał skłonności do składania poważnych, wiążących obietnic pod wpływem chwili, a jeśli już decydował się – w ramach najwyższej konieczności - na złożenie jakiejkolwiek przysięgi to upewniał się najpierw, że w razie potrzeby będzie w stanie ją ominąć. Furtka awaryjna to zawsze niezłe rozwiązanie, a jak jest ich kilka to można właściwie czuć się całkiem bezpiecznie i raczej bezkarnie. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie należy do grona najbardziej honorowych czy zaufanych osób na świecie, ale otwartego kłamstwa zarzucić sobie nie pozwoli. Półprawdy, cwane gierki, wymijające odpowiedzi i granie na czas to już bardziej w jego stylu.

A teraz na własne życzenie wkopał się w obietnicę, której nie zamierzał wcale składać. Równie dobrze mógł rzucić się w przepaść na łeb, na szyję, bez grama zawahania. Miał plany, pomysły i chęć ich realizacji, ale nie uwzględniał w nich żadnych zobowiązań, żeby móc wykpić się z wszystkiego w razie zbytnich komplikacji.

_Idiota. Jeszcze odbije ci się to czkawką, zobaczysz… - _gani się w duchu.

Uspokojony zapewnieniem Harry zasypia szybko, wykończony próbami okiełznania swojej magii, ale Rosier wcale nie jest senny. Przewraca się z boku na bok, aż wreszcie nie może już znieść tej bezczynności i wstaje. Przekrada się przez cichy, ciemny dom dopóki nie zamiera w bezruchu, pochylony niebezpiecznie nad śpiącymi Dursleyami.

Obserwował ich i widział płochliwe spojrzenia jakie Petunia rzucała Harry'emu w ostatnim tygodniu i mściwy, zadowolony uśmieszek Vernona. Zauważał wyraźne napięcie ich mięśni, sztywną postawę, i nerwowe ruchy. Słyszał też gorączkowe szepty, zbyt ciche by wyłapać ich konkretne znaczenie. Tylko Dudley wydawał się kompletnie niczego nie zauważać.

Evana kusi by zerknąć w ich myśli, ale nie wie czy byłby w stanie nad sobą zapanować. Tak mocno pragnie by wili się w cierpieniu u jego stóp, by błagali o przebaczenie, zlizując własną krew z jego nowych butów. Porywczy z natury chce domagać się zapłaty za krzywdy dziecka, które pokrętnym zrządzeniem losu znalazło się pod jego opieką. Rekompensaty w postaci odbierającego zmysły bólu, za łzy i zadane rany.

Oczy mężczyzny ciemnieją gniewnie. Gdyby był dementorem to wyssałby ich odrażające dusze z największą przyjemnością, nawet jeśli miałby je potem trawić do końca świata.

Wspomnienie niemego krzyku odbija się echem od jego czaszki. Jakkolwiek absurdalnie to brzmi.

\- Wcale się o niego nie troszczę – prycha pod nosem gdy ta zbłąkana myśl ociera się o wnętrze jego głowy. Milknie, bo Vernon porusza się we śnie niespokojnie. Rosier zaciska wargi w wąską, zaciętą linię i zabiera wyciągniętą mimowolnie rękę, kradnąc kosmyk z przerzedzonych włosów Dursley'a. Ten pomysł wykiełkował nagle, niespodziewanie, ale napawa go nieśmiałym optymizmem. Zawija kudły w chusteczkę i wpycha niedbale do kieszeni spodni.

Tej nocy śni krótko, intensywnie… o zegarach, których tykanie doprowadza go do szaleństwa, lśniących zielonych oczach i kobiecie, która kiedyś była jego matką. Z jakiegoś powodu budzi się o świcie, zlany mokrym potem.

* * *

Harry jest jeszcze dzieckiem. Nieufnym, spodziewającym się ciosu nim ten nastąpi, ale też stosunkowo naiwnym, więc nic dziwnego, że nie zauważa tych wszystkich znaków zwiastujących nadciągającą katastrofę.

\- Żegnaj, dziwolągu – mówi wuj Vernon, wstając od stołu, choć zwykle nie zaszczyca Harry'ego nawet jednym spojrzeniem tych swoich małych, wodnistych oczu. – I słuchaj ciotki, bo inaczej pożałujesz, że się urodziłeś.

Chłopiec spogląda na niego zdziwiony, ale potakuje posłusznie.

\- Tak, wuju – odpowiada. – Do widzenia.

Wygląda na zmieszanego, kiedy Vernon poprawia spodnie wpijające się niewygodnie w otyły, wydęty brzuch i prycha pod nosem. Nie mówi jednak nic więcej, tylko potrząsa głową z rozdrażnieniem i wychodzi z kuchni odprowadzany do wyjścia przez Petunię, która żegna się z nim niezręcznie, a potem spogląda w ślad za mężem jeszcze kilka minut po tym jak mężczyzna znika za rogiem ulicy.

\- Do kuchni – rzuca w końcu zduszonym, pełnym napięcia głosem, widząc siostrzeńca spoglądającego na nią pytająco. Harry w milczeniu zbiera naczynia ze stołu, nie zastanawiając się dłużej nad dziwnym zachowaniem wujostwa. Może są po prostu zmartwieni jak zawsze, kiedy ich syn nocuje poza domem.

Propozycja trzydniowego biwaku wyszła od pani Polkinss ostatniej niedzieli zaraz po spotkaniu w szkółce. Dudley był zachwycony tym pomysłem, bo Piers i on szybko się zaprzyjaźnili, znajdując wspólne tematy i podzielając skłonność do znęcania się nad innymi dziećmi, zwłaszcza nad Harry'm, który zapobiegawczo schodził im z oczu, kiedy tylko mógł, starając się zawsze pozostawać w zasięgu wzroku dorosłych. Vernon przystał na to bez wahania, twierdząc, że taki męski wypad dobrze chłopakowi zrobi, ale spojrzenie jakie wymienił z Petunią zaraz potem było pełne dziwnej, niezdrowej determinacji.

\- Mam dzisiaj coś do załatwienia – oznajmia nagle ciotka, wbijając wzrok w szorowany przez siebie blat, który tego czyszczenia tak naprawdę wcale nie wymagał. – Pojedziesz ze mną.

Harry nie zadaje pytań. Wie, że są one w domu Dursleyów surowo zakazane, a przynajmniej te pochodzące z jego strony. Wuj Vernon już dawno zadbał by wbić mu to do głowy raz na zawsze przy pomocy twardej ręki i mocnego pasa.

\- Gdzie jedziemy? – interesuje się w końcu Harry, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Przekrzywia głowę z zaciekawieniem, a zbyt duże okulary przekrzywiają się nieco na jego nosie. Ciotka spogląda w lusterko wsteczne, ale szybko ucieka wzrokiem przed przenikliwym spojrzeniem swojego siostrzeńca, skupiając całą uwagę na drodze.

\- Zobaczysz… już niedaleko – odpowiada, zaciskając palce mocniej na kierownicy.

\- Denerwujesz się – stwierdza spostrzegawczo chłopiec, machając niecierpliwie nóżkami, nie przejmując się zbytnio, że zostawia na oparciu odciski swoich butów. – Dlaczego?

\- Bo kopiesz ten cholerny fotel! – wykrzykuje, ale jej głos jest nieco piskliwy i trochę roztrzęsiony. – Pij swój soczek, Harry.

\- Przepraszam – mruczy chłopiec, poprawiając się wygodniej na siedzeniu i odwraca swoją drobną buzię w stronę okna, popijając ofiarowany mu napój bez żadnych zastrzeżeń. Ciotka Petunia jest dla niego taka miła chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu i w tej sytuacji prawdopodobnie powinien być ostrożny, ale wrodzona naiwność każe mu wierzyć, że może wszystko zmieni się wkrótce na lepsze. Woli się jej nie narażać, żeby po powrocie do domu nie naskarżyła wujowi na jego złe zachowanie.

Coś małego i zwinnego szarpie go za kołnierz, ale jest taki zmęczony, że nie ma nawet siły by unieść dłoń i strącić to coś z ramienia. Nie może skupić wzroku, a powieki same mu się zamykają. Ziewa. Raz, a potem drugi. Głowa sama opada mu na pierś, kiedy wreszcie poddaje się i zasypia.


End file.
